


Karry Universe: The Metamorphosis

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Karry Universe [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Karry, Legion of SuperHeroes - Freeform, M/M, Romance, The Millma Verse, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 70,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: After defeating Darkseid Kara and Barry just want some rest but when a new virus starts making new meta humans they have a lot more on their hands.





	1. A Very Karry Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Note: so a new part of Karry Universe. This part does not have as much of a major plot as the other. More a bunch of one shots.
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

-Mid August-

Kara and Barry smiled in the car. They had spent a month at the Lake House with all four girls. They were now bringing them to Disney World. A long vacation which would also bring them to Universal Studios and Sea World. Romana and Star were excitedly looking out the window as the hotel came up.

They were staying at the Contemporary. Romana and Star were practically jumping as the driver opened the door to the limo. "You two calm down," Kara said coming out with one of the girls. They were taking a lot of precautions to make sure the girls did not expose them with their powers. First, they were both wearing a necklace with a charm with their names on it but if someone looked closely they could see a little red light coming out of the back. It wasn't as powerful as the red sun Astra used but for the girls it was enough. Also, to keep control of their speedsters powers Cisco and Jesse had made them some cute outfits, in Disney designs since they were going to Disney. The outfits were onesies covering their feet. The important part of the outfits was Jesse had discovered a way to make it they couldn't run with them on. They still technically had their powers, unlike the Kryptonian powers, but the two just couldn't use them until the outfit was taken off.

Barry was tipping the driver as their luggage was collected by hotel employees. "Why can't Krypto and Hex come?" Star asked.

"Not allowed," Kara said as Barry walked away with Nora into the hotel. "And they were much happier at the Lake House with Clark and Lois." Clark and Lois were taking the kids to the Lake House for a vacation before school restarted in September so the two had left their pets there to be taken care of by Kara's cousin.

"We're all checked in," Barry said coming out. "The room is not ready yet but they will send our luggage up. We're free to go enjoy the parks." They had booked the Presidential Suite. While very costly it had amazing views from what they knew and two bedrooms. One for Barry and Kara and the two babies. Amelia, Star, and Romana could share the other one or Amelia could just take the living room if she wanted. Barry was playing with his magic band. A blue band on his wriest. Kara was wearing a red one. Alura and Nora both had pink ones. While neither Alura and Nora needed park admission or fastpasses being under two they still had them. Unfortunately, the two refused to wear them. Star was wearing a green one while Romana had a purple one.

"That was Amelia," Kara said holding up the phone. Amelia had been at the Lake House with them for a few days but she could not take over a month off of work and decided to use her vacation time for Disney. "Her and Winn have gotten off the plane. She's waiting for the magic express here and Winn heading to POP Century."

"Winn?" Barry asked. "He's coming." Barry noticing the jumping girls. They were excited. Amelia had taken it upon herself before they left for the Lake House to introduce them to as many Disney movie and cartoons as possible. This education had continued to the Lake House where Kara and Barry made sure to show them more. They had basically made Disney addicts.

"Apparently," Kara said. "Said they should be in the parks around 12:30. Definitely before 1. She said they'll meet us in Hollywood Studios." Barry was already on his phone modifying their dinner reservations to include one more.

"Well let's grab the girls stroller and get on the bus," Barry said after he was done. While they could have a car pick them up and bring them everywhere they decided to give Romana and Star the real Disney experience. Including using the Disney buses.

The wait for Hollywood Studios was not long. A bus was there and they managed to catch it. Hollywood Studios wasn't that close to the Contemporary so it did take a while to get there. Once there Barry and Kara barely had the girls stroller out of the bus and the two in it before Romana and Star were running.

"Wait," Kara yelled at the two and they stopped. "You cannot run out of our sight." Kara told them as her and Barry came up and walked towards the entrance. Kara had to have her bag checked at the entrance and the guard also checked the girls diaper bag. Then they got up to where they had to scan their Magic Bands.

"Mickey to Mickey," the cast member said as Kara and Barry helped the two girls with theirs and then the finger print scan. Kara and Barry then did it as well. After they then walked into the park with the girls.

The two smiled remembering events of their honeymoon. Disney had not changed much. The same shops and stores at the entrance. As they walked they could see the stage that was in front of the old Great Movie Ride was having some type of Star Wars show.

"Amelia won't be here for another hour," Barry commented as Kara took Nora and Alura into a store to buy Mickey Ears for everyone. "Why don't we go meet some characters."

"Yay," Romana and Star cheered as Barry went to the Crossroads of the Worlds to buy autograph books and Disney pens for the girls as Kara reappeared with both babies and Mickey ears. She quickly put one on Barrys' head.

An hour later and Barry was rolling his eyes. He didn't realize how exhausting Disney could be with kids. They had waited 40 minutes to get in to see Mickey and Minnie on the red carpet. Then they had seen Goofy hanging out in the street so they were waiting online for him currently.

Nora was in his arms and crying. Alura was in her stroller sleeping. The Mickey Ears were crocked and hanging off his head. Romana and Star were jumping up and down waiting to see Goofy. Kara had gone off to find Amelia and Winn who had texted they were here.

"Got them," Barry heard Kara voice and was thankful as Kara sent calming emotions to him. Supergirl herself was better off then him. They could do this together. Normal people did it all the time. Amelia and Winn were besides Kara. "Amelia was buying pins and Winn had just arrived."

"Amelia," Romana and Star yelled jumping up and hugging her.

"You got to stay in line," Barry said but was happy to see his little sister. As Romana and Star retook their place Barry hugged her. "Hey Winn." Barry held out a hand.

"Hope you don't mind I crashed your vacation," Winn said taking his friends' hand.

"Actually, having an extra adult wouldn't be a bad idea," Barry commented as it was their turn with Goofy. Romana and Starfire held out their autograph book and was smiling as Goofy signed it and then hugged the two girls.

"Amelia, join the picture," Star said.

"Go, we did Mickey with them," Barry said. "Oh, take Nora." Barry didn't want to wake Alura if he didn't have to so Amelia took Nora from her brother and join the two with Goofy. Goofy smiled at the still crying Nora who Amelia rocked as the photographer took their picture. Barry then held his magic band to the photographer thankful the two had bought the memory maker. It would come in handy.

"Did you take the girls on The Great Movie Ride yet?" Amelia asked as they walked up making Kara, Barry, and Winn all look at her. "What?"

"The Great Movie Ride is gone," Kara said.

"What?" Amelia asked seeming upset. "Why? It was like the best ride in the park."

"The contract with MGM was up and MGM wanted too much money to keep it," Barry stated.

"Ah sucks, but understandable," Amelia said looking down and Winn put an arm around his girlfriend to cheer her. "Voyage of the Little Mermaid?"

"Now that's a good idea," Kara said as they found a place to park the stroller. They had Gideon on their phone to mark it on the map so they did not forget where it was and took Alura out of it. She managed to pick up the girl without waking her as Winn took the diaper bag for them.

"I liked the Little Mermaid," Romana said. Both girls had loved the movie the minute they saw it and had Kara and Barry watch it a couple of times over the summer.

The group went into the show. There was a line but the show was about to start and they managed to get in and right in the front. The show starting woke Alura who seemed too entranced by the way they made it look like you were underwater to cry. Then laughing as the puppets came out singing Under the Sea. The show in itself seemed to amuse Nora as well who stopped crying as she watched the dancing fish.

Alura sat next to Winn and the girls as Kara smiled. The girls clapping at everything. Unlike other kids in the room they did not get scared when Ursula came out. They had been through so many things fake villains did not scare them.

At the end the group walked out and into the store. "Is it me or does that seem shorter?" Amelia asked and the group of adults nodded at each other as the girls went through the things on sale.

"Can I get Flounder?" Starfire asked holding up a stuffed animal fish. She had big eyes as she hugged the doll to her.

"I want Ariel," Romana said with the doll in her hands.

"Sure," Barry said as he saw Amelia looking at pins again and picking some out. Taking the ones from her he brought them to the counter to pay for them as well as the toys for the two girls.

"We got a fastpass for Toy Story Mania but we got time for a snack beforehand," Kara said walking across the middle square and to the Dockside Diner. A quick service food stand where they bought some Nachos for everyone.

Afterward they went over to Toy Story Mania. The line was long but they scanned their magic bands on the fastpass line heading to the shorter and quicker line. Alura and Nora were allowed to sit with the parents on this ride so they had no trouble with someone having to wait with them. "Romana, Star," Barry said as they walked. "Look at the screen. One of you has to sit with me and the other with Kara." The TV screen was going over safety instructions for the people on the line.

Alura and Star were distracted looking at the decorations on the line though. The inside made the two girls feel like they were inside a toy box. The walls were all painted to look like different board games and surrounding them were gigantic versions of different toys and game pieces, such as dominoes, playing cards and crayons. It wasn't long before they entered the red and white tent, indicating that they were about to board the ride.

"I call Kara," Star said right away and hugged onto Kara's leg as if claiming Kara as hers.

"Hey," Barry said with a smile as Nora in his arms yelled out hey as well copying her dad. Barry was laughing though. Kara had been the one to free Star. The two were close.

"I go with you," Romana said happily and Barry put an arm around her.

Amelia and Winn were smiling happily more than willing to sit next to each other. They got into their cars. Barry, Romana, and Nora in one. Kara, Star, and Alura in the car behind them. Amelia and Winn getting a different one.

The ride started with the tutorial and as Barry tried to aim his gun at the target Nora kept moving it. Much to Romana laugher seeing the baby fighting for control of the gun. They went through each of the five different games within the ride and Nora kept doing it to Barry. Making it almost impossible for Barry to get a target. Alura was doing it to Kara but not as bad.

Romana and Star were laughing though as the ride was done. "And champion of this group," Winn said having gotten the highest score.

"The only reason you won is Nora kept on moving my gun," Barry stated with a smirk.

"Oh you want to go again?" Winn asked as they walked out.

"Boys," Amelia commented to Kara rolling her eyes. "You two the wait time is over 100 minutes."

"Look it's Woody and Buzz," Romana commented pointing across the street. Inside a building you could see Woody and Buzz through a glass window. "Can we?" Romana and Star looked up at the adults.

"Yes," Kara said as Alura yelled out mama. The two girls were getting a little impatient not being able to run. Kara could tell. They were moving their legs as though they wanted down and wanted to run. There was no helping it though and they would have to let the two cry out. Hopefully some of the rides and attraction would distract them soon.

Inside the building Kara waited with the kids to see the characters as Barry, Amelia, and Winn went into the gift shop. "What is with you and pins?" Barry asked noticing Amelia picking out some more pins.

"I like them," Amelia said holding the one of Woody she had in her hand. "And I don't have any of my old ones." Barry made a face as Winn decided not to comment and bought the pins for Amelia. Barry grabbed a couple of Toy Story toys and shirts for the girls.

"Starting to think we should have them send this to the room," Barry commented but paid and took the bag anyway going out to see Romana and Star were taking picture with the two characters. Kara was in them with both babies in her hands. "Romana, Star." Barry said when they were done showing them the toys he had bought.

The two girls were thrilled with them. "Let's go see Muppet Vision 3D," Kara stated giving one of the girls to Barry. "And then grab the girl's stroller before going to Star Tours."

"What's Muppets?" Romana asked.

"You didn't introduce them to the Muppets," Barry commented to Amelia who shrugged not having thought of it as the group went to go see the show. The girls laughing at the funny 3D effects. Then they grabbed the stroller from where they parked it.

Star Tours did not allow the babies on the ride so they did ride swap. Amelia and Winn waited with the babies as Kara and Barry took Romana and Starfire on the ride, the two being tall enough to get on. "It's nothing like real space travel," Star commented to the two when they came back.

"I want to see the movies," Romana said and Barry smirked. He had to show it to them when they got back to Central.

"We'll take our chances," Amelia said using the ride swap to be able to cut the line and go on the ride. She loved this ride and they got to one of the new movies for the ride she had never seen before.

Afterward Amelia paused when she noticed where they were heading. "Wait where are we…" Amelia stopped as they paused in front of the Tower of Terror. "What?"

"We have fastpass," Barry stated noticing his sister seemed to pause. "Kara will go ride swap."

"No need," Amelia said making everyone look at her. "I will take the girls and go see Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage. You know Beauty and the Beast is my favorite. And you all can go on the ride."

"You're afraid," Barry commented knowing from the way her voice rose and her hand shook.

"What?" Winn asked shocked at his girlfriend. "You willingly went and fought Darkseid," Winn whispered this getting closer so no one would hear them. "But you won't go on the Tower of Terror."

"Barry and Dad forced me on this ride when I was 9. It terrified me. I had nightmares for months, no," Amelia said shaking her head and stepping back. "You can't force me. You can't use you know what."

Barry and Winn shared a look with each other. "Neither can you," Barry said making Amelia blink as Barry picked her up and headed for the line. Winn took the white magic band with some images on it off Amelia arm to use her fastpass on the ride as they headed in.

"I want it noted I am against this," Kara yelled as Barry and Winn disappeared with the yelling Amelia. Romana and Star stayed by Kara side. "You two don't want to go?" They shook their heads. "You know just because Amelia does not like something does not mean you won't." Kara thinking Amelia fear had gotten to the two five-year olds.

"That's not it. We do not want a part of that," Starfire said and Romana nodded her head agreed.

"Smart girls," Kara said thinking to Barry she had the girls so he was not worried.

Barry and Winn went through the little TV show not putting Amelia down who kept yelling at them. Then they got to the elevator. "Are you sure you want to do this?" The ride operator said.

"Just helping my sister get over a fear," Barry said taking money out and handing it to the operator so he would not object as they went and put Amelia in her seat buckling the seatbelt.

"Let me out," Amelia yelled out as Winn took the seat next to her taking her hand. But no one was listening to her as the ride started. "I hate you two." Amelia yelled out as the ride started.

Kara was waiting outside with the girls for a while before Amelia came charging out. "Amelia," Winn said following her. "It wasn't that bad."

"You see the string on my pants," Amelia said taking it in her head. "Every time the ride went down the string came up and the metal on the top hit me in the face. It happened twice before I knew what it was. It made the ride ten times worst." Amelia turned around. "Not talking to you."

Kara shook her head as Amelia walked off and then a water fountain near Barry and Winn seemed to suddenly explode drenching the two with water. To any on lookers it looked like a freak accident that no one luckily got hurt in but the group knew what really happened as Romana and Star giggled.

"I really thought bringing her on the ride would get rid of the fear," Barry said wiping the water off his face.

"Childhood fears are the hardest to get over," Kara stated. "I am still claustrophobic." Kara turned around noticing Star and Romana had followed Amelia to calm her down. Kara took the stroller to go after them. "Amelia where are you going?"

"The room should be ready," Amelia said Kara noticing she had her magic band back. Winn must have given it back to her after the ride. "Going to go back to the hotel room. Swim, and eat there."

"We have reservations at the Sci Fi Diner," Kara told her.

"Last time I was there me and Barry got sick off of some weird blue drink and their burger. I'm good," Amelia said heading for the exit.

"Girls let her go," Kara said to the two who seemed upset Amelia was leaving. "She needs time to cool down. If you want to go on the Tower of Terror I will go with you." Nora and Alura were crying out clearly needing a diaper change as Starfire and Romana shook their heads. Any excitement they had for the ride seeming to have disappeared.

The group spent a few more hours in the park. Winn quiet the rest of the day wondering how he would make it up to Amelia. After dinner Winn went back to the POP Century as the rest of the group went to the Contemporary. It was nighttime by the time they got back.

"Can we keep our stuff at the penthouse?" Starfire asked as they headed towards the room. The two girl carrying some of the toys Barry and Kara had bought for them. The rest of the bags were either stuffed in the stroller or Kara was holding it.

"You don't want to bring it home?" Barry asked. He was pushing the stroller with the two babies inside who were still up but looking tired.

"If we bring it back to meta home the toys will be shared with everyone. We want them for ourselves," Romana said hugging onto a stuff animal the two had bought her which she was not letting go.

Kara and Barry were looking at each other. They had not known that and it shocked them to know everything they had bought specialty for the girls was shared with everyone. "You can keep it with us," Kara said but in their heads they were feeling guilty. Something had to change and they knew it now.

Heading up to the room Kara opened the door with her magic band. Their luggage was near the door and on a table was a box of pizza. Clearly what Amelia ordered into the room. Barry could see Amelia out on the balcony looking over at the Magic Kingdom which they had good views of.

Barry went out there. Amelia was clearly in pajamas. Shorts and a tank top. "Amelia," Barry said coming up. "I'm…. is that a tattoo?" Barry had never noticed on the back of Amelia right shoulder blade she had a tattoo. He had never looked at her back even when she had her bathing suit on so this was the first time he had gotten to notice it.

"Is that really what you want to say to me?" Amelia asked turning around.

"No, I'm sorry," Barry said. "I was an idiot. I would not blame you if you wanted to go back to Mutant." Amelia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Forgiven," Amelia said knowing she was going to forgive Barry easily much to Barry surprise. "You're my brother. We fight like this all the time. Now Winn needs to work." Barry gave a small smile. Besides Iris he never had a sister and Iris came about when he was 11. Some sibling things he did not get.

"So tattoo?" Barry asked looking at the tattoo again. "Is that… a phoenix?"

"Symbol of rebirth," Amelia said with a smile.

"And the numbers?" Barry asked. On the phoenix wings were numbers. "Is that a date?"

"The day Caitlin, well my Caitlin, told me I was going to live," Amelia said and looked down at her watch. "Watch the castle." Barry turned around and smiled as fireworks started.

"Pretty," Starfire said and her and Romana joined them on the balcony. Kara came out having put together the playpen they brought to put the girls in and let them run and came to see the fireworks.

-Karry Universe-

The next day the group was heading into Epcot and Winn was standing in the front before you enter waiting for them. He was holding a Mickey doll up to his face. "Don't be mad," Winn said trying to do his best Mickey voice. "Winn is sorry." Amelia tried not to smile at it. Trying to keep it that she was upset. "Please."

Winn moved the doll. "It was stupid," Winn said. "I really thought you would like it. Give me a second chance." Amelia took the doll looking at it seeming to try to decide. "I'll buy you more pins." Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Hum…. Mickey watch. Necklace. Name it. Please."

Amelia smiled and kissed Winn. "You do something like that again and I will drop you so fast it will make your head spin," Amelia said.

"Deal," Winn said.

"Your good now?" Barry asked. Kara had the four girls and were looking in. Amelia nodded. "Good because I have a favor to ask. Me and Kara have had the girls for a month at the lake. It's been a while since we could be… well close. Can you two take the girls for the day?"

"Want to go work on kid number five," Amelia said.

"Three," Barry said.

"I'm counting four current kids. What about you?" Amelia turned to Winn at that.

"Yeah four," Winn said with a smirk.

"Don't be cheeky," Barry said with an eye roll but a smile. "Will you take them?"

"Sure," Amelia said and Barry hugged them.

Barry took money out of his pocket and threw it into Amelia hand. "That should be more than enough money. Buy them whatever they want and get whatever you want. You have dinner reservation at the Garden Grill at 4:30. Send me a text before you come back. Girls," Barry called to them. "You're going to spend the entire day with Winn and Amelia."

_What are we doing?_ Kara asked Barry in her head having not been aware of this change of plans.

_You'll see,_ Barry thought back taking his wife hand as Amelia went to take the stroller and smiled as the two adults left.

"How much did he give you?" Winn asked looking at the large amount of money Amelia was putting in her bag.

"Not sure but he forgot my magic band is connected to his credit card as well," Amelia said with a smirk.

"Come on girls," Winn said smiling at the two who looked confused as Barry and Kara headed back towards the monorail but happily took Winn hands as they went through the security measures in the beginning.

The two girls were looking up at the large silver globe as Amelia saw a Disney photographer and got them on line for him. The group taking pictures in front of the symbol of Epcot. "You know the globe is actually a ride," Amelia told the girls. "It's call Space Ship Earth. We can take the girls on it. Let's find a place to park the stroller and head on."

They easily found a place they were allowed to leave the stroller near the ride. Winn took the diaper bag for Amelia and Nora as Amelia got Alura. There was basically no line for the ride. Only a few people ahead of them. "Three in the front. Three in the back," The ride operator directed them. Winn smiled jumping on the moving ride front seat placing Nora on his lap as Starfire joined in in the front. Romana got into the back first followed by Amelia with Alura. The door closed as they ride started and the two let the kids play with the screen picking Central City as where they are from.

"Look at the camera," Winn directed as Amelia pointed out the camera to Romana too. And then their tour guide voice came on. Romana and Starfire were engrossed in the voice and scenes. The two didn't know human history as well as other kids their age so this history lesson inside the ride with all the scenes really fascinated them.

"Hi," Alura started yelling at all the animatronics people in the ride.

"You're learning a lot of words," Amelia commented to her niece kissing her. The twins would soon start speaking in full sentences. When they got to the end and the ride turned around to show them earth Amelia felt Romana squeeze closer to her. But Amelia did not think twice about it as they were turned around to return to Earth.

"Make your future," Amelia said pointing at the questions on the screen and that seemed to draw Romana attention as she picked out what she wanted then laughed at the video.

"Careful as we exit," Winn commented to Starfire who jumped onto the moving floor much easier than he did with Nora in his arms. Amelia laughed as her and Romana got off and they headed towards the play area at the end of the ride. "I'm going to get the videos emailed to us."

Winn said going to the middle to click to get the videos they had made at the end of the ride. "Girls, finish up," Amelia said when Winn was done. "We're heading to Test Track." The two girls ditched the videogame they were playing as they followed the two adults out to the stroller. They had to stop on the way to Test Track since Daisy Duck was right next to Space Ship Earth and the girls wanted autographs and pictures.

"I'll wait with the babies," Winn said going up to get the ride swap pass for Test Track. "You go first." Winn waited playing with the babies in the shade. Starfire and Romana were excited as they came off the ride clearly having fun with the small roller-coaster. "Okay I get to bring one of you on with me?"

"Take them both. See if they will allow it," Amelia whispered. "No harm trying." Amelia smiled as she then waited for them seeing the ride operator had allowed both girls on the ride with Winn. "Mission Space is next. You can go first this time Winn."

"I like," Winn said taking the girls to the more intense section after they asked for the ride swap. Winn didn't notice the girls seeming nervous as the little video out front was played and they entered their space ship.

The girls remained quiet as it started but didn't go to push their button at the right time. "Romana, Star," Winn said trying to turn his head to look at them as the hyper sleep went on but as the ride continued soon and then Starfire and Romana cried out. Winn did not have a good feeling about this. The two crying as the ride ended. Once they were free of their safety belts and the door was open the two were running

"Romana, Star," Winn yelled running after them not sure why this ride scared them so much. The two had run right out of the ride and right to where Amelia was waiting and they jumped on her crying shocking the girl.

"What happened?" Amelia asked hugging the girls as their crying set off Nora and Alura in the stroller. Winn shrugged lost. "Okay girls. What's wrong?"

"Mommy, daddy, it was…." Romana mumbled.

"Bad people took me," Star mumbled and it was all Amelia needed. Romana had gone closer to her on Space Ship Earth when it appeared they were in space. This ride was supposed to mimic space travel, well Earth space travel. It must have been real enough to bring back bad memories.

"Oh girls. Your safe. It's all okay," Amelia bent down and kissed them.

"I want Kara," Star mumbled.

"And Barry," Romana said.

"You don't need Kara or Barry," Amelia said not wanting to interrupt her brother and sister-in-law day. "You're here with me. I can protect you." Amelia smirked and very sneakily used her power to lift up some rocks and put them back on the ground. The two gives gave halfhearted smiles. "What you need is ice cream. Winn returned the pass. We're not using it."

Winn nodded returning the ride swap pass to the ride operator in front as Amelia went to a nearby food stand and bought ice creams for everyone. Even for Nora and Alura who happily made a mess with it. Alura also bought some bottle waters she put in the strollers' holder for later.

"We have a fastpass for Soaring just before our dinner," Winn commented.

"We can head over to Nemo and friends, Imagination, and then into the land. Have small lunch, ride the rides there, and wait for our dinner. Then after dinner we can go to the world showcase if there's time. Maybe get on Melstrom," Amelia suggested watching Romana and Star calm down as they ate their ice cream.

"Sounds like a plan but Melstrom is gone," Winn said making Amelia turn around. "They replaced it with a Frozen ride over a year ago." Winn could see the confused face. "You know what Frozen is right?" Winn figured the movie could not exist on Amelia world.

"Yes I know what Frozen is. But Melstrom was so good. Showed you Norway history. Why replace it?" Amelia asked and Winn shrugged deciding not to argue with his girlfriend. He had just gotten back into her good graces after all.

"Whatever, girls let go into Mouse Gear. Pick out whatever you want," Amelia called to the two who were finished with their ice crema and cheered heading for the store followed by Amelia. Winn had the stroller with the two babies who were still working on their ice cream which was basically a melted mess so he stayed outside to clean them.

"Where's the bags?" Winn asked seeing the group come out with nothing.

"Sent it to the hotel," Amelia said with a smile looking at the clean girls as they headed towards The Seas with Nemo and Friends. There was a place to leave the stroller right in front as the two each took a baby and went onto the ride. The line looked a bit like a beach as they waited.

The group finally getting to the shells. Star went with Amelia and Nora into one while Winn had Romana and Alura in the other one. The girls had only seen Finding Nemo once but they smiled at the ride. "In the deep blue sea," Amelia sang at the end of the ride. "You know those are real tanks." Amelia pointed out to Star. "There are real fish swimming there."

"Can we see them?" Star asked as they approached the end of the ride.

"Yeah," Amelia said as they got off and Winn followed. Romana also wanting to see the tanks as well so they went upstairs to take a look around the tanks.

"Ea," Nora yelled out.

"The girls are hungry," Amelia said. "Let's go into the land. Get lunch."

"Sounds like a plan," Winn said also a bit hungry himself. Amelia took both girls and found a table as Winn took Romana and Star to get food. Coming back with a tray that contained what seemed to be Chinese, plus a salad, and cheese and fruit container. Winn put one plate in front of Star and Romana the two apparently sharing.

"I found chicken for them," Winn said pointing at the other plate. "I'll help you feed them." Winn said with a smile seeming to get into having the two babies with them. Winn helped feed them and then went to go eat his own along with Amelia. Amelia taking some cheddar cheese and grapes out of the fruit basket and giving them to the girls to eat while she ate.

"I'm going to go change their diapers," Amelia said when she was done. "Girls do you need to pee?" Star and Romana nodded so the group headed for the bathroom near soaring where Amelia gave the girls a needed diaper change and Winn also took the opportunity to head into the men's room.

"Wait for Living with the Land is short," Winn commented when all the girls were out of the bathroom. "Let's go on that before heading out to imagination." Once on the boats the two alien girls were amazed by the history of Earth it showed. And then when they hit the green house they practically wanted to jump out to get closer to the fruit and vegetables.

"Girls," Amelia said. "When we get home, Caitlin can always bring you to her green house and show you everything." Amelia reminded them of mother nature and the STAR lab owned greenhouse which she used her power to grow all kinds of fruits and vegetables, including Kryptonian foods thanks to New Justice.

After Living with the Land they went out to Imagination. Alura and Nora started crying in the smell room when Figment made a horrible smell but laughed when they went to Figment house. At the play area at the end Romana and Starfire were jumping up and down at the toys. Then smiled as they got to make their own Figment at one of the computers.

"Can I get a Figment?" Romana asked when they entered the shop picking up a normal figment in his normal yellow shirt.

"Me too," Starfire said picking up one dressed as a knight. The two had clearly enjoyed the ride.

"Yes, Winn pick me up a figment pin," Amelia said Winn closer to the pins and she had both girls in her arms anyway. Winn grabbed a few different pins as they went to pay for the toys and them. Winn taking one of the girls from Amelia.

"We got a bit before our fastpass and dinner reservation," Winn said taking out his cellphone and seeing if there were any characters nearby. "And Joy and Sadness are over there." Starfire and Romana smiled having seen the movie Inside Out and more than excited to go see the two characters.

By the time they were done with the characters it was time to go on Soaring. Winn went on first with Romana and Star as Amelia played with Alura and Nora at the exit. "That was cool," Romana said when they came up.

"Our feet were hanging like we were flying," Starfire said. Star having more experience flying than anyone else after.

"It was better when it was flying around California," Winn commented but smiled anyway. "My turn. Go Ride swap." Amelia went to the ride swap with the two girls going on the ride again with her. Amelia had to agree with Winn but Romana and Star seemed to love the ride.

After the ride it was time for the Garden Grill. The restaurant rotated and was all you can eat family style. Winn got the girls to eat their salad by commenting that all the vegetables came from the green houses on Living With the Land. The restaurant also had these amazing rolls that came with honey butter that was a big hit and they had to request more. The meal consistent of meat, turkey, pork, vegetables, mash potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and French Fries. They had to get more macaroni and cheese because Alura and Nora practically ate all the first bowl they got.

The best part of the dinner was Pluto, Chip, Dale, and Mickey showing up at the table. The two little girls practically jumped up to hug them. And all the characters made sure to give Alura and Nora a kiss in their highchair. Pluto seemed to scare the girls though. They got great pictures on their cellphone.

"I think Kara and Barry are still going to want a few hours," Amelia said looking at the clock. It was getting late and she could see Alura and Nora were getting tired. "Lets' grab the girls stroller and go into the showcase. Give them some more time and let the girls see some of it."

Winn went and got the stroller and Amelia got the two little girls settled. Nora had grabbed hold of the Mickey Winn gotten Amelia hugging it. "I think we need to get one for Alura," Amelia whispered noticing Alura was reaching for something.

"She can use my Donald," Starfire said getting the Donald Duck stuff animal from under the stroller. They had bought it earlier inside the shop in the land.

"You sure?" Amelia asked and Star nodded smiling as she handed the Donald to Alura who took it in her tiny hands to hug it. "That's sweet." Amelia smiled. The two girls did act like big sisters for the younger girls. "Winn keep an eye on the stroller. Make sure the animals don't fall."

Going into the showcase the two let the girls explore a bit and watch some of the shows that was going on outside. China was doing some type of juggling act. Deciding not to go into any of the areas not wanting to have to take the girls out of their stroller. The two had not gotten a chance to nap all day and it had started to show. They might be up during the night but they needed their sleep. Star and Romana did not care since they would be back in Epcot before the trip was over and was more than happy to just see the countries. Wondering if this is what they were really like when visiting the world.

By the time they were leaving it was late and Star and Romana were both exhausted. Winn was carrying them both. "Sorry you're getting stuck babysitting," Amelia said feeling bad Winn went on vacation and had to deal with kids.

"Actually, I am having fun with them," Winn said with a smile. "It will be nice one day to bring our kids here."

"What?" Amelia asked stunned turning around. "You… what… um…"

Winn seemed embarrassed as he had said that. "I'm sorry. Maybe a little fast here but I think of our future. I have wanted what Barry and Kara have for a long time. I thought maybe Hartley but that didn't work. But you… I know what they feel because I love you. We are perfect. Is it so bad to think of our future?" Winn was wondering if he was scaring Amelia a bit.

"Um… no… no," Amelia said. "I should get all the girls back to the hotel."

"I should go back to my room," Winn said. They had been heading towards the exit.

"Winn, those two are coming with me," Amelia commented as Winn headed for the busses and Winn turned red shaking the girls so they would wake and putting them down. The two practically hugged onto Amelia legs as Amelia pushed the stroller towards the monorail.

-Karry Universe-

Barry and Kara had left Epcot and back onto the monorail. "You're going to need this," Barry said taking out a necklace Kara recognized a red sun light necklace. Kara raised an eyebrow as she took the device.  _A spa day for you is not as good with your power intact._ Barry thought.

Kara had to smile as Barry helped her put the necklace on. She always felt weird when her powers were gone but she went along with Barry as they headed to the Grand Floridian and the amazing spa there. It was a good choice since it was on the monorail and easy to get back to their hotel.

The two spent the day getting couple massages, mud baths, and facials. Kara even had her nails done and got a Mickey designed put on them. After hours in the spa getting some of their most expensive treatments the two headed back to the Contemporary and up to the hotel room to change for dinner.

Barry put on a suit and Kara a fancy blue dress. "That's nice," Barry said seeing the dress.

"Michelle made it," Kara said commenting on one third of Firestorm. "Where are we eating?"

"California Grill," Barry said. "Right here in the hotel."

Barry and Kara left the room and found the elevator to take up to the top. Somehow on the elevator ride the two started singing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah and everyone else joined in. They all came out of the elevator singing the song causing people to look at them thinking they were drunk.

"Reminds me of when I proposed," Barry said thinking of that day in CatCo when they had sung the same song walking onto the elevator.

They were quick to get their table. A nice table by the window with views of the Magic Kingdom. Both ordered a salad for an appetizer. Kara got the swordfish while Barry ordered the Pork Tenderloin. The two spent the meal talking about anything and everything. Smiling and laughing with each other.

"I feel like we're on a date again," Kara commented.

"Only a lot more expensive than what I could afford in college," Barry said lifting his wine glass as the waiter took away their empty dishes. "To the life we made." Kara took her glass and clinged it together.

"There is one thing we need to talk about," Kara said after taking a sip. "Romana and Star." Barry nodded. The two were out of their date and down to their real lives. "We cannot keep them with Eliza anymore. I can't do it. Drop them off back there."

"Me either," Barry said agreeing. "Those girls our basically our daughters now. But all the reasons we choose not to officially adopt them are still there. Can we do it?"

"We have to figure something out," Kara said and Barry nodded. There was a consistent in their bond. Romana and Starfire were not going back to the Meta Home.

"Does this change any of our other plans?" Barry asked as the waiter brought out their dessert. A chocolate cake with hot chocolate syrup inside and vanilla ice cream.

"No," Kara said knowing what Barry was talking about. "How about we finish up here and go to the room." Barry and Kara looked at each other. Finished off the desert in record time.

"Check please," Barry called out fast. They had to get to the room before Amelia came back with the kids. "I'm paying for it with… this…" Barry said to the waiter holding up his magic band and the waiter scanned it with his cellphone and then had Barry sign on the phone. The two went to the elevator to get back to the room.

A while later Barry looked at his phone. "Damn," Barry said. "Amelia is coming back." The two had gotten into the room and managed to have some alone time. "Think we have time for once more before they get here?"

"Put on your pajamas," Kara said going to get on hers. Barry hopped up to get on his pajamas and a while later Amelia came walking in. The girls were in the stroller and Starfire and Romana were practically attached to Amelia almost falling asleep.

"We'll take them," Barry said taking the two five-year-olds as Kara went to take the stroller.

"I'm going to take a shower," Amelia mumbled and Kara gave her a look as she went to grab her own pajamas and headed into the bathroom.

"Something up with her?" Kara asked as she went to bring the girls into their room and into their cribs.

Not long later Amelia came in. Her hair wet and wearing her pajamas. "Kara, I need to have girl talk," Amelia said. "I would say not in front of Barry but I know that's impossible." Kara patted the bed and Amelia sat on it. "Well… when we were leaving… Winn mentioned…. Well he thinks about having kids… with me."

"And that freaked you out?" Kara asked as Barry went to put the blanket over his head and tried to tune out the conversation in mind and ears. Amelia nodded. "Why? You love Winn. You've said it multiple times. Your great with kids."

"It's just… well… you know the treatment that saved my life and gave me my powers?" Amelia asked and Kara nodded. "It also sterilized me. I can't have kids."

"Oh," Kara said remembering when Iris had found out she could not have babies but Iris had been happy. This was different. Amelia had known for a long time and Kara was not sure how she was reacting. Barry turned around and sat up not having expected that. "There are other ways to have kids. Adoption, surrogate."

"I know," Amelia said. "And I have gotten use to the idea of never having a kid of my own. Got even used to the idea I might only ever be an aunt. I just… never had to tell a guy before they could never have a kid with me. I don't know how to do it…. you know I haven't even had sex with Winn yet." Barry groaned at that. "It just seems to fast to tell him this when we have not been that close."

"You're going to have to tell him," Kara said. "Maybe over a nice dinner. Alone." Kara then thought to Barry.  _Barry get them a nice dinner reservation. Don't care what you have to do._

Barry got up and went to make phone calls knowing where to try and get a last-minute reservation. It might cost him some since this restaurant was usually completely booked months in advance, but money talked.

"And Amelia," Kara continued as Barry went off. "Winn is a good guy. He'll understand. There's no reason to be scared to tell him."

"I hope so. I don't want to lose him over this," Amelia said tear in her eyes and Kara brought her into a hug.

"You're not going to," Kara whispered rubbing her back letting her cry.

-Karry Universe-

The next day was the Magic Kingdom. The park Starfire and Romana had been looking forward to the most. They had to wake them up really early because they had breakfast reservations at The Crystal Palace with Winnie the Pooh. They entered the park and the two little girls were practically running pass the train station and onto Main Street USA. Amelia running behind them laughing as Barry and Kara took the rear with the stroller.

The two paused looking at the Castle. They could see it from their hotel room but there was nothing like seeing it on the street. "Let's get some pictures," Kara said noticing a photographer. The group paused for pictures in the front of the castle.

"Kids, puts your hands together palms up," the photographer said and Romana and Star put their hands together as requested. "Now everyone look at the hands in shock." The group looked down the adults knowing what the photographer was doing. Putting Tinker Bell in the hands.

"Doing pictures without me," Winn said walking up with a grin. He had just arrived taking longer to get there by bus from the POP then the group who could use the monorail.

"Can we get one of just the two of them?" Kara asked pointing at Amelia and Winn and taking the kids away letting Winn and Amelia take some pictures together. "Thanks." Kara said holding out her for the photographer to scan her magic band as the group walked closer to the castle.

"When is breakfast? I'm starved," Winn asked.

"9, exactly when the park opens so we can watch the opening show first," Barry said able to see the restaurant they were eating from where they stood.

It wasn't long before announcement to gather around the castle was heard. There were a lot of people surrounding the castle Star and Romana could not see. Star tempted to fly up even though she wasn't supposed to but she didn't have to. Barry picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Then Winn grabbed hold of Romana doing the same thing. The two smiled as Mickey Mouse came and then a bunch of other characters. Minnie, princesses, and even the evil sisters. But they clapped when the fairy godmother appears and practically shouted "bippie boppy boo" with her when she asked everyone to. Then the Magic Kingdom was officially declared opened.

The group turned and easily got to the restaurant. There were already people waiting but it wasn't long before they were at their table. The Crystal Palace was a buffet style restaurant. Meaning they had to get up to get their food but it was easy enough. And the girls were as excited as yesterday when the characters came around.

Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, and Eeyore came around. They loved all the characters but Tigger clearly stole the show as the girl sang the Tigger theme and Tigger jumped up and down as they did. Hugged them all before signing the autograph book and taking pictures. He threw kisses to them before moving off to the next table.

"Last night all you can eat. This morning a buffet. You guys are going to kill me with food," Winn complained putting a hand on his stomach as they walked out of the restaurant.

"You didn't have to eat five eggs," Barry commented.

"You did," Winn said and Barry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah. The babies ate about that much." Barry tilted his head. "Oh…. Ugh… never mind."

The group was heading towards Adventureland section of the park. "Come on lets' go on some calm rides to settle the stomach." Kara said as they entered the section of the park and went on Aladdin Flying Carpets. Afterward they had to wait because Jasmine and Aladdin were signing autographs.

The Jungle Cruise was closed temporarily so they skipped to the Pirates of the Caribbean. Finding a place to park the stroller they brought the girls on the ride. Alura and Nora cried at the canon scene but Romana and Starfire liked it. "What happened to the slave girl scene?" Amelia asked as they exited the ride.

"They replaced it," Barry said. "Instead have the pirates moving loot and the red head a pirate."

"That's so stupid," Amelia said. "Why would they do that?"

"Well it wasn't really appropriate for kids. Why should we expose our kids to that?" Barry asked smiling at his girl in his arm and the one in Kara arm.

"It's history Barry. It happened. One scene in a ride is not going to scar any kids for life. Especially when the next scene the girl is chasing the guy who bought her with a broom," Amelia commented continuing the debate.

"You have to be a parent to understand. Kara back me up," Barry said.

"Sorry, I agree with Amelia," Kara said surprising her husband. "We should not protect kids from the past. Even parts of the past we do not like." Kara then switched her mind.  _Krypton never did._

"I'm with Barry," Winn said having been listening to Romana and Starfire. "It just feels unnecessary. I wouldn't want our kids to ask questions about selling woman."

"But they should know history. It happened. Kids should know history,' Kara said but saw Amelia seeming nervous as Winn said our kids. Winn and Barry didn't seem to have an answer for them and Kara remembered something.  _Barry, tell them._

Barry nodded. "Let's drop this. And I got a surprise for you two. Since you took the girls all day yesterday we're thanking you by giving you today to yourself. I managed to get a last minute reservation at Be Our Guest for you. Not easy, nearly impossible, but money talks and I have a lot of money."

"Be Our Guest?" Amelia asked.

"Restaurant, you said Beauty and the Beast is your favorite right?" Barry asked and Amelia nodded. "It's at 7 so kind of late but you can work off that big breakfast. Go ahead. Get away from us for the day. I'll go see if Jungle Cruise is open for us."

"Amelia," Kara whispered as Winn was saying bye to the girls. "Spend a nice day together and tell him over dinner. Okay?" Amelia nodded as she turned and her and Winn walked towards Frontier land.

The Jungle Cruise had reopened and they all enjoyed it. "Gar," Nora and Alura yelled out at all the fake animals in the sideline. The two were used to weird animals being their friend after all.

"Want to go on Splash Mountain?" Barry asked when it was over.

"I don't want to get wet," Romana said.

"Besides I think Amelia and Winn headed that way," Kara said not wanting to bump into them. Wanting them to have a day to themselves. "How about we cut across to Fantasy Land. And we have a fast pass for Peter Pan Magical Flight and the Little Mermaid Ride." Kara was already getting the stroller and putting Nora into and Barry came up with Alura.

"Okay Fantasy Land but we're getting on Splash Mountain before this trip is over," Barry commented.

"We'll be back in the Magic Kingdom again," Kara commented as them and the girls headed back towards the castle and then walked behind it to head into Fantasy Land. Seemed Fantasy Land was more than enough to keep the girls occupied for hours. After Peter Pan Magical Flight they saw Peter Pan waiting to sign autograph so had to wait for him.

Then they got on It's A Small World. The line was long and most of it outside so the sun shone on them but the girls was practically jumping as they waited to get on the boat. On the ride Kara made sure to point out the puppets she liked the most as Alura and Nora started calling out 'Kawy'. They had learned that meant their parents sing.

Barry kissed Nora head and lowly sang along to the song. "Look at the Hula girls," Kara commented when they hit the last room and into the goodbye. As they were exiting one of the boards showed their names to say goodbye. That made Romana and Star smile so much Barry quickly took out his cellphone to take a picture.

"They should redo it to include aliens," Romana said as they were exiting. "They can call it a Small Universe."

"I think that kind of ruins the song," Kara commented. "And technically not true since the universe is a big place." The girls laughed at that as they exited.

"You said Ariel ride," Star reminded Kara.

"Our fastpass for that is that not up yet," Kara told the girls. "How about Winnie the Pooh?" The girls smiled as they went to the ride. The line was long but there were toys for the kids to play with. Alura and Nora was very interested in the wall that looked like honey was falling down. And the way it worked when they touched it the honey moved to reveal a hidden character. Soon the group was sitting in a car and entering the ride, the girls laughing the entire time.

"Pooh," Romana said going and grabbing the stuff animal from the store as Starfire went for Tigger.

"Don't you love how all these rides end in shops?" Barry asked as he grabbed a bunch of stuff animals from Winnie the Pooh. Including two small Poohs for Alura and Nora and shirts. Had them sent to the hotel room.

That was when they went to the Little Mermaid Ride and the girls loved it. They had to wait in Ariel Grotto to see Ariel and then Gaston was hanging out next to his Traven. Gaston was different than the other they seen being a villain and snobby but the girl laughed and told him he was a bad man before taking a picture with him.

They had a little lunch at Pinocchio next to a Small World before the girls begged to go on Small World again so they did. Then Prince Charming Carousal and Mickey PhilharMagic. They managed to stay in fantasy land until their 5 o'clock reservation at Cinderella Royal Table.

Another character dinner but this time with just princesses. Cinderella, Princess Aurora, and Snow White were walking around. And since they did not have mask on they could actually talk to the kids. "Oh what beautiful little girls," Cinderella said coming up in her blue dress she smiled at Nora and Alura before turning to Romana and Starfire. "Where are you from?"

"Central City," the two answered together.

"And you came all the way here just to see me," Cinderella said.

"No," the two said together. Cinderella blinked and Kara and Barry could see her holding back a chuckle at that as she bent down to sign the autograph book. Then bent down to take pictures with the girls. Star had taken Beef Tenderloin while Romana had Chicken Nuggets. Alura and Nora had mac and cheese while Kara and Barry both had chicken. The girls were very happy with the princesses and the food as they left the restaurant when it was over.

"Wonder how Amelia and Winn are doing?" Barry asked Kara who shrugged.

-Karry Universe-

After leaving the group Amelia went on her phone and changed their fastpasses since they had done a lot of kiddie rides for the girls. She managed to switch just her and Winn without switching all of them. Got them a fastpass for Splash Mountain, Big Thunder Mountain, and Space Mountain later on in the day. Getting on Splash easily enough the two watched the scenes of the rabbit looking for his happy place and the bear and the fox chasing him.

"Camera is to the left," Amelia commented and Winn pointed at the camera as Amelia looked it opening her mouth as it took the picture. Afterward the two sang along with zippe do dah before getting off the ride.

"Damn, I'm soaked," Winn said after that and Amelia laughed not getting as wet as him. "Ah well it feels good." As they got out of the log and then to look at the pictures both laughing at it. They couldn't have planned the picture better.

Amelia went into the bathroom there before they headed towards Big Thunder Mountain. "Runaway train time," Amelia said.

"Why do you call this ride the runaway train?" Winn asked it not being the first time he had heard that from her. Amelia shrugged not really sure. It had always been a thing.

"Wasn't it called that once?" Amelia asked and Winn shrugged as they headed onto the line. Screaming at the thrill ride. The two then went into Liberty Square to get on the Haunted Mansion. The ride stopping in the room where the ghost are dancing for a few minutes.

Then they went to check out the Hall of Presidents enjoying the show. They skipped Fantasy Land figuring they would do some rides there right before their dinner reservation and right into Tomorrow Land.

First going to Buzz Lightyear ride. The ride stopped on them while they were on it but the two just kept swinging around attacking a target to get more points. Laughing as they did and the ride started again. "I win," Amelia called pointing at her score and looking at the picture.

"You got one good target at the beginning of the ride," Winn complained. Amelia had hit one target in the beginning which got her a ton of points and Winn was never able to catch up. "Want to split a burger?" Winn asked.

"I thought you couldn't eat anymore?" Amelia asked as they approached the quick service place Winn had led them to.

"Our dinner reservations are not until 7. We got to eat beforehand," Winn said and Amelia nodded as Winn went to get one burger, a bottle of water, and soda. The two splitting the burger in half as they ate.

Then they went to Space Mountain to use their fastpass. The minute they got to the front of the line the ride broke down though. They waited for a while. "Excuse me how long before the ride is fixed?" Amelia asked the ride operator who shrugged. "Well we used a fastpass to get on. If we leave would the fastpass be good when we come back?"

"Sorry no," the ride operator said.

"Let's just wait," Winn said taking a seat on the floor. This was his favorite ride so Amelia sat down with him. The two ended up playing with the people in back of them who were using their cellphone to play a game where you hold the cellphone up and people had to give you clues on what you were for you to guess.

Finally, after an hour the ride started again and they got on. "Why did they put us in different pictures?" Winn asked when the ride was over and they were looking at the pictures. The ride operator had put them in different car right behind each other and neither had realized to ask to be in the same. Amelia shrugged not sure. They had said two after all.

"Carousal of Progress," Amelia commented heading for the ride as soon as they were out of Space Mountain. The two sitting in the 20 minute show and smiling at it.

"People mover," Winn commented after they were done pointing at the line for the People Mover.

Amelia nodded as they went up and got on the ride to bring them around Tomorrow Land. The ride stopping not long later. "What is it with Tomorrow Land today?" Amelia asked. "Buzz Lightyear stopping, Space Mountain, and now People Mover." Amelia took out her phone and posted on Facebook to comment Tomorrow Land was broken today.

"It would be nicer if it had stopped there," Winn said pointing. They were in direct sun but the shade was just down a little further. It took a few minutes before the ride started moving again. The two thankful as it did as they enjoyed the passage around Tomorrow Land and inside some of the rides, including Space Mountain.

"Want to try for the Astro Orbiter?" Winn asked.

"I'm not getting stuck on that thing," Amelia said shaking her head. "Let's go to Fantasy Land. We have a few hours before our reservation. We can get on Small World and Little Mermaid… maybe…."

"See if you can get a fastpass," Winn said.

"Good idea," Amelia said taking out her cellphone and going to the fastpass. "I got us Small World in like five minutes but will have to wait for Ariel." Amelia commented as they headed into Fantasy Land and got to Small World getting on the ride easily. Smiling at the song and singing along under their breath.

They then went into New Fantasy Land. The wait time for Little Mermaid was about 50 minutes long. The two went on it and were waiting outside thankful the sun was basically down now. The two finally got into the room which kind of looked like a beach looking around at the line as it moved slowly. It taking a while for them to get into the next room where there was a robot Scuttle talking. Amelia taking a picture of it.

They noticed people walking out from against the line. "Did the ride break?" Winn asked.

"No there's a whole other room," the man in the group complained. "This wait time is no 40 minutes."

"The wait time was 50," Amelia commented as the other group went to leave the ride. The two finally getting into the room. "This is like the last room. The next room is the ride."

"They were probably like five minutes away from getting on," Winn commented looking up and reading the writing on the wall as they continued to move. As predicted the next room was where you entered the ride. The two getting on their seashell as they ventured into the story of the Little Mermaid. Singing along to Under the Sea happily and some of the other songs.

Smiling as they exited. "We got some time left," Winn said.

"Shopping," Amelia said. She had not gotten new pins all day and she wanted some. There was a little shop nearby where she started grabbing new pins. "Oh." Amelia said picking up a shirt. It was like a cream color with Belle on it.

"Get it," Winn said having picked up some pajamas bottoms and the two went up to pay taking the bag. "Okay we're a little early but maybe they will take us."

The two going to Be Our Guest and asking. The host checked them in. They had to wait about a half hour before being let in and Amelia mouth dropped. This restaurant had not been here when she was last at Disney. Maybe her world had never made it since she had never heard of it before but it was beautiful. She felt like she stepped into the castle in the film. She took out her cellphone to take pictures of all the decorations and everything.

"Your happy," Winn said as Amelia finally sat down with them. "Today was nice. I mean love being with the kids but we have time for that in the future. It was nice just the two of us." And that was when Amelia remembered the reason why Kara and Barry had sent them off on their own. She had to tell Winn.

They had a mussel appetizer they shared. Amelia had ordered Roasted Lamb and Winn a Strip Streak. It was a while after they place their order Amelia got the courage up. "Winn, there's a reason Kara and Barry sent us off alone," Amelia said making Winn raise an eyebrow. "Well… you see…. I never had to tell a boy this before… I am…is…." Amelia took a deep breath. "I can't have kids." Amelia looked around. "Is it me or did the restaurant get quiet when I said that."

The noise level seemed to go down and their waiter had come back with their meals and heard. "I'm just going to…." The waiter put the plates down in front of them and moved off.

"You can't have kids?" Winn asked.

"You know that experimental treatment I had as a kid. The one that saved my life?" Amelia asked and Winn nodded. "It also sterilized me. I can't ever give you kids. Not in that way and before we go any further you needed to know that." Tears appeared in Amelia eyes. "If you want to end this…"

"Amelia…. No," Winn said wiping the tears away. "I love you. And yes, I like being with the kids but…" Winn paused and Amelia wondered. "After seeing how Kara was pregnant not so thrilled on that part." Amelia tried not to chuckle wondering if Kara here was as crazy as her Kara. "And I don't like the idea of changing diapers. I prefer kids Romana and Star age. Old enough to use the toilet and young enough we can have fun. The child like innocence. That's what I want. I don't even care if I am only ever an Uncle to Barry and Kara kids. This is fun and I want to be with you."

"Really?" Amelia asked. "Because that sounds perfect to me." Winn raised an eyebrow.

"I like," Winn said. "Now eat. This cost a lot."

"Who cares Barry is paying," Amelia said causing Winn to laugh as they dug into their food and then got desert. Afterward they stopped in to get a picture with Beast who brought Amelia into a bear hug and then Winn. The two laughing as they came out. "That meal was good. Especially the desert. The song is right. The gray stuff is delicious."

"Don't believe me ask the dishes," Winn and Amelia said together and laughed.

"I love this place. Disney," Amelia said.

"Me too," Winn said looking around. "Let's make a deal." Amelia raised an eyebrow. "In two years time we'll get married. Here in Disney."

"Why two years?" Amelia asked curious.

"Because I think booking and planning a wedding in Disney takes a while and I think we need time to live together and be together before marrying," Winn said.

"It kind of sounds like you're asking me to marry you," Amelia stated stopping. They were standing in front of the restaurant now.

"I guess I am," Winn said realizing it himself. "I am." Winn finally said getting down on one knee. "This is crazy and I didn't plan this. I don't even have a ring, but every other relationship I had cracked under pressure. Siobhan was just awful. Hartley couldn't take my job. But you… we might not have been going out long but we're battle tested. You told me you loved me right before thinking you were going to die and didn't take it back when you lived. You just told me something you told no other guy and I don't care. I want you. Marry me Amelia Allen."

Amelia seemed shocked. "Yes," Amelia finally said after a moment and Winn popped up to kiss her. The people around them started clapping.

"Hey," a large woman with a baby in her arms said drawing their attention. "I snapped a picture when I realized what was happening and my husband pushed record."

"Thank you," Winn said putting an arm around Amelia.

"It seemed pretty impromptu and a Disney proposal should be documented. We know," the man next to her said smiling at his wife. Winn gave over his phone number to get the picture and video. "By the way. Disney has a jewelry store on Main Street USA. They sell engagement rings." The man informed them when he was done texting the info.

Winn and Amelia looked at each other after Winn made sure he got the video. Thanking the couple the two headed towards Main Street USA and found the jewelry store. "Prices here are a little," Winn said.

"Don't worry about it," Amelia said lifting up her magic band.

"I am okay letting him pay for meals but having your rich ass brother pay for my engagement ring. No," Winn said.

"How about if he pays now and you pay him back," Amelia said.

"Okay," Winn said with a nod. "But don't go too expensive. Next month I should be able to pay him back for one of the cheaper ones." The two picked out a diamond ring in the shape of Mickey that was white gold. It costed a little over a thousand and Winn commented he wished he had his credit card on him or he could have paid for it then. "Come back to the POP Century with me."

Amelia gave a smirk. "Okay," Amelia said heading for the buses instead of the monorail.

-Karry Universe-

Kara was woken up that morning by her cellphone binging. "Who is that?" Barry moaned sitting up to see if the bing had woke the girls.

"Amelia," Kara said. "Apparently there are extra magic hours at the Animal Kingdom this morning and Winn wants to try to get on the new Pandora ride. Wants to know if we'll meet them there later."

"Why didn't she just come in here and tell us?" Barry complained.

"I don't think she came back here last night," Kara stated making Barry sit up.

"What?" Barry asked.

"They are two consenting adults," Kara commented. "Going to tell her we're bringing the girls to a water park and then back to Epcot to see the showcase better." Kara texted back and then got another text message. "Winn wants us to know he owes us 1,200 dollars plus tax."

"What did he buy for that much money?" Barry asked and Kara asked.

"An engagement ring," Kara said going to put her phone down but then both her and Barry jumped up when they realized what she said. "An engagement ring." They said together looking at each other and then Kara text back with an exclamation point after it. Amelia sent her the picture and the video.

"They have been dating for four months. That's my little sister," Barry complained after watching that. Kara gave him a look. "Come on. This is too soon."

"It's Winn," Kara said.

"Yeah the same Winn who dated Siobhan for years and then dated Hartley," Barry commented.

"And he's also the same Winn who's sweet and helped us many times," Kara said. "But if you want to go be Clark and threaten him. Go ahead."

"That was a low blow," Barry mumbled laying back down. "I will warn him later." Kara chuckled as she snuggled next to Barry.

-Karry Universe-

"Seems everyone had the same idea as you," Amelia said when they got to the line for Animal Kingdom. It was an hour before the park opened. "This bus is not taking everyone." The line was way back near the Epcot line.

"Maybe we can try that Minnie Van thing," Winn said.

"That's a good idea," A woman behind them said who had heard them.

"I think it cost like 20 bucks," Winn said taking out his cellphone and Amelia took out hers.

"Want to split the cost," the man with the woman said and the two looked at each other and then nodded.

"Sure," Amelia said. "Any idea how to order one?" The four looked at each other as they played with the app trying to figure out how to use this Minnie Van service. Turns out they didn't have to. Three busses came in a row and they got on the third one easily enough and got a seat.

"How about we work together to get in fast and on the ride," The man they were talking to said.

"Sure, and happy birthday Tammy," Amelia said noticing the happy birthday pin that had her name written on it.

"Ah thanks," Tammy said. "This is Scott." Tammy put a hand on her husband.

"Amelia," Amelia said. "Winn."

The bus arrived at the park and the four got off it together. Scott ran ahead of them finding the shortest line and keeping a space for them. The park was crowded even though it was extra magic hours. As they got in all were looking at their cellphone wondering where to go.

"If you hit the tree of life you gone too far," Winn commented as Amelia took out her app and asked it to give her directions.

Tammy ran ahead once they got close to find the line and Amelia sprinted to join noticing a large group of people as they were walking. "I think that's the line," Amelia said.

"Are you the line for Pandora?" Tammy asked and the group nodded. Saying yeah and pointing for them to go to the back. The two walked back as Scott joined them and they turned a corner. There was a cast member with a sign saying where the line ended and they got there.

"Where's Winn?" Amelia asked taking out her phone and texting him. He texted back he went to see how far the line goes.

As they moved on the line Winn came back to them. "So it's pretty far but the line is moving and moving fast," Winn said joining them. "By the way happy birthday." Winn hadn't said it too her.

"Thanks and I think congratulations are in order here," Tammy said and pointed at Amelia finger. "Nice ring. When did he give it to you?"

"Last night," Amelia said blushing showing off the ring. "So where are you from?"

"St. Louis," Tammy commented. "You two."

"Central," Amelia said at the same time Winn said "National." The two looked at each other. "I live in Central with my brother and his wife. Winn lives in National. I'll probably move to National soon since I work there. Once we find a new place to live."

"Take your time," Scott suggested as they continued to walk.

"Man it's hot," Amelia said.

"We're in the shade. We have a breeze," Winn said trying to look on the bright side. "And look it's all very pretty." They were getting very nice views of wildlife as they walked.

"When does the line turn," Amelia turned to the people on the line walking the opposite way of them.

"See the bridge. Just pass there," a woman told them. As they continued to walk. The line was moving well.

After they got pass the bridge they walked some more and there was another cast member directing them on where to turn. "The halfway point is at the rocks," the cast members said.

"We haven't reached the halfway point?" Amelia asked.

"No not until the rocks," the cast member said and Amelia gave Winn a look as they continued to walk and bypassed a food stand. Amelia stopped letting the people on line with her continue as she went to buy a muffin and a bottle of water.

She then rejoined them as her and Winn shared the muffin and water. "Sorry I should have asked you if you wanted a bottle of water," Amelia said.

"No, but thank you," Tammy said and the four continued to talk. Even giving Joe a call at one point when the two said they wanted to head to Central one day and asked what the best pizza was. They called Joe since as a cop he knew the best places.

As they got closer to the ride they entered and could see the sign for wait time. "Is that 210 minutes from the back of the line or from there," Winn asked.

"I think from the back of the line," Amelia said.

"I think from there," Winn said.

"Probably from there," Scott agreed as Tammy thought the back of the line and asked the people behind them who agreed with Amelia and Tammy. Tammy was then taking pictures of the line with her cellphone. It was pretty.

"You know I hated this movie," Amelia said remembering seeing the movie on her earth. She did not know if it was different here though. "If this ride sucks I am complaining on Facebook and you will never hear the end of it."

"It won't suck," Winn said as the group continued getting pass the entrance to the ride and into the room which seemed to be a bunch of rocks. Must be the halfway point the employee talked about.

The line was moving slow since a guest in a scooter was having problems going around the turns. "That's disgraceful," Winn said. "You think they would have an easier way for guest who cannot walk well to get on." The three agreed with Winn as the line continued to move.

Going through each room and taking pictures Amelia kept reminding Winn if it sucked he would not hear the end of it. When it came their turn the four decided to stay together since they had gone through the line together and incase a picture was taken on ride they should get it together.

The four went through the opening show taking their spots and moving when the guys kept telling them. At one point someone started to sing let's do the twist. They finally got to the ride which was basically solo seat that seemed like a bike. Amelia had to smile and laugh as they were brought through the world of Avatar. It was pretty and actually fun as they moved. It reminded her of Soaring.

"So will I not stop hearing about this?" Winn asked and Amelia gave him a look as he laughed. "Sucks they did not take a picture."

"Selfie," Tammy said and the four took a picture at the end of the rid. "You have Facebook?" They used their phones to friend each other and then moved off Winn and Amelia going to get on the rapid ride and then Dinosaur.

-Karry Universe-

It was night and Kara and Barry had all the kids in the showcase waiting as Amelia and Winn showed up. They were having dinner together heading back to normal Epcot to eat at the Coral Reef. "Let me see the ring," Kara said taking Amelia hand and smiling. "Oh Mickey. Nice."

"Winn, you hurt her," Barry said. "And they will never find you." Winn nodded as Barry then laughed and hugged Winn. "Just kidding. Sort of."

_You are too much like Clark sometimes,_ Kara commented in their head. "So, any plans?"

"Well we're not going to get married for at least 2 years," Amelia told them. "So, I'm not moving out quite yet." Barry laughed at that more than happy to keep his sister in the penthouse with him. "But we made a deal we would get married here. In Disney."

"Which is a bit pricey so…."

"Don't worry about it," Barry said with a head shake cutting Winn off. "Bride family pays. Tradition after all. Girls. Let's go." Barry called to the two girls who had been playing with toys he had bought them as he pushed the stroller the group all smiling and laughing.


	2. An Explosion of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kara and Barry return from their vacation a new crisis seems to overtake the world as meta humans just start popping up everywhere with no connection to the Particle Accelerator.

-Late August-

Clark flew high, looking for the activity Gideon had informed him about, finding she was right – a man that was very obviously the same one who ran drugs for the Cartel with a few others; the man saw him too.

Obviously panicked, the man shot out at Clark – a beam of light coming from his hand and hitting directly into Superman's chest. He was nervous for a moment, about to act, but he didn't feel pain from the attack. In fact, he felt stronger. Stronger in fact, that he let a heat vision out of his eyes. The heat vision clearly more powerful than normal.

"Damn!" The man said as he lowered his hand and stopped shooting at Clark.

Clark came down to them now, about to act, but the woman next to the man, a fellow member of the Cartel, lifted her hand own hand, and a nearby building started to tremble as a support beam came down. Clark turned, seeing the metal being bent and acted.

"What are you doing?" The man said to her.

"You can either save them or get us," the woman said defiantly, and Clark didn't wait a moment as he flew up to the building, taking the spot the beam was previously and lifting the building up into place. He was easily able to hold the building thanks to the power boost, but he had to do something – he couldn't let the Cartel get away.

Looking around, he used his heat vision to melt two nearby metal pieces together, grabbing them to replace the support beam and letting go of it. His makeshift repair was holding, at least for now but he needed to get people out of this building before it really did tumble. And he ran into the building faster than he normally could, grabbing people and bringing them out just like Barry did. It didn't take him long to get everyone out.

Going high, knowing the woman from the Cartel was right and he'd let them get away, he took a look around, but the two Cartel runners were gone.

"Gideon?" Clark said into his communicator. "Send an alert out. This building needs a repair team."

"Will do Superman," Gideon said. Clark put his communicator away. He needed to get rid of this extra energy he still had.

-Karry Universe-

"Dick?" Barbra Gordon said over the communicator. "You need to find a new sidekick."

"I don't want anyone new," Dick complained as he rode through the streets as Nightwing. Roy's death was still a sore spot for Dick. He had been a good ally for years. "I can handle the city."

"You can handle protecting the city on your own, being a single parent, and having a day job?" Barbra counted. "Robin misses his dad. He has barely seen you."

Dick sighed, knowing Barbra was right. He had to think of his son. He and Roy had worked so well together, Roy able to take some of the slack so Dick could be with his son. "What about you?" Dick said, stopping the motorcycle and putting his leg on the ground for support.

"If you have not noticed, my vigilante days are long behind me," Barbra commented.

"STAR labs' walking chip," Dick commented airily. "I'm sure Kara and Barry will give it to you or at least give you a discount on one. You get a surgery and back on your feet. Batgirl and Nightwing, back together again." Barbra had been the first sidekick to Dick after all, although the two had been more like partners since day one – starting out together. Dick had chosen the name Batgirl for her because the outfit she choose reminded him of a bat. And she had named him Nightwing. Then it had all changed when a deranged man had shot Barbra in the back, breaking her spine with the bullet. Barbra had reinvented herself as Oracle on the computers to help him, but now she could come back.

"No," Barbra said. "I checked with my doctor."

"You never told me that," Dick said.

"With the break I have, there's only a 60 percent chance it will work now. And if I try it and it doesn't work, then it will never work. I'm waiting for the device to improve. It's only improved minimally since release… at first it was only a 50 percent chance." Dick groaned as the light he saw was gone. "And you need someone soon."

"I'll…" Dick heard a howling into the light that caused him to pause. "Was that a wolf?"

"Some type of break in at the zoo," Barbra said, going to the computers.

"Break in or break out?" Dick asked as he started his motorcycle again and turned down the street that would lead him to Bludhaven's zoo.

"Both," Barbra commented as Dick got to the place, parking the bike at the front gate and using a device to go over the gate. Two guards were at the front, one unconscious and the other in front of him, a gun pointed at three wolves who were growling at him. The man seeming nervous as he pointed his gun switching at who he was aiming at.

Dick tossed a device in the middle of the three wolves and smoke came out in a small cloud and when it disappeared the wolves were unconscious. "What's going on?" Dick asked the conscious guard.

"A nut job broke in," The guard commented. "Started releasing animals. I think he's by the lions now."

"Get him to a hospital and call in… animal control or something," Dick said. "I got the nut job." Dick remembered bringing Robin here once and knew where the lions were and sure, enough, a man was standing over the lions, roaring like one of them and they seemed to be responding. The man also seemed to have some cat like features himself. "Back away!"

"Nightwing," the man said jumping away from the lion pit. The cat like feature seemed to disappear as he was distracted. "You will not take me down." Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Because I can talk to the animals. Just…."

"Do not say imagine it," Nightwing said, holding up a finger, not exactly caring what this meta's power was since it seemed to be more than just talking to animals. He took out a device and tossed it at the man. It expanded into a rope and wrapped itself around the animal talker, surprising him.

"I will…" the man started but Nightwing was fast and knocked the man out.

Dick took out his communicator. "Gideon, can we get a DEO transport here?" Nightwing asked, unsure. Bludhaven did not have as many meta humans as Central or National, but Gideon replied in the positive regardless.

-Karry Universe-

Ray and Red Tornado flew over Gotham. Red Tornado was sticking around with Ray, being his own sidekick while Ray helped the robot grow into an individual.

"Atom," Red Tornado said. "There are plants."

"There usually is," Ray said.

"No, I mean growing. Fast," Red Tornado pointed, and Ray noticed Red Tornado was right. There seemed to be plants growing fast nearby.

"Come on," Atom said, flying towards where it was happening – a woman, who seemed more like a plant herself, was torturing some type of scientist in one of the smaller parks. Atom shot at her; she seemed to take it well.

Plants shot out and attached to Atom, making him have to shrink to get out. But the plants went around his shrunken form, encasing him. He felt the plants get chopped and knew Red Tornado had freed him.

When he grew, he saw Red Tornado battling the plant girl with his tornados – the tornados easily blowing down all her plants and encasing her. When Red Tornado stopped, the plant like girl was unconscious. Ray had gone to the scientist to help him up and out, seeing Red Tornado had this.

"I suggest the DEO," Red Tornado said, picking up the plant like lady. Gotham had a small DEO headquarters since they did have some metas. Not nearly as many as Central or National. Ray nodded, agreeing with Red.

-Karry Universe-

Paula was in Thea's hospital room putting flowers in a vase.

"Thea…?" Paula said, sitting down. "It's been six months… Darkseid is gone... You can wake up," Paula whispered. It was August, six months since Thea had been put in the coma during Team Canary's own battle with Darksied and hope of her waking was starting to fade. Everyone getting worried.

That was when the machines attached to Thea started going haywire. "What?" Paula asked, jumping up, not sure what was going on as alarms started. "We need help!" Paula yelled, but doctors and nurses were already running in.

"Miss, you're going to need to give us some room," a nurse said as doctors were already at Thea, trying to stabilize her as tears came to Paula's eyes, worried for her friend. The nurse kept her back as she watched the doctors worked. Nothing seemed to be working though.

"Doctor, your hands!" Another nurse said, pointing at the doctor in shock. His hands seemed to be glowing as he held them over Thea.

"She is stabilizing," another doctor in the room said, looking at the monitors, surprised. The glow didn't stop as Thea stabilized though – it continued, and in a matter of seconds Thea opened her eyes and moved.

The glow stopped and the doctor whose hands had glown slumped down on the chair Paula had previously been in. He didn't look so well as the other doctors started disconnecting Thea, who seemed to want to hop up out of bed, but Thea's eyes caught Paula, which calmed her.

Paula waited until Thea was disconnected and then went to her. She didn't have to wait for Thea though as she jumped out of bed and they hugged. "Paula, what…."

"You're up," Paula said, tears of joy in her eyes, confusing Thea.

"But… what…?" Thea's voice was weak as she spoke, but Paula stopped her.

"You have been in a coma for six months!" Thea's mouth opened wide as Paula realized something: Thea shouldn't be walking so easily. Her muscles had been unresponsive for months, she should need physical therapy to get back into shape. But Thea seemed completely back to normal; ready to go out and fight again. "You've been healed..."

Paula looked over at the doctor who hands had been glowing, along with the other doctors and nurses in the room, who were now looking over the doctor. Thea herself also turned to the man, who was taking deep breaths as though he had run a marathon.

"Something's happened…" Paula realized, figuring Thea's machine going haywire and the healing doctor were somehow linked. She didn't know what yet though.

-Karry Universe-

Oliver and Laurel were walking on the street, having just gone shopping for their baby girl – they had found out they were having a girl so were excited to get as many supplies for her as possible. Oliver was carrying the majority of the bags, using his robotic arm which Barry and Kara had provided a hologram for so no one could see the difference, or figure out he and Green Arrow were the same as everyone now knew Green Arrow had a robotic arm.

"I know it's your family tradition to name a first-born daughter Dinah…" Oliver started as they moved on to names again. "So, if you want…"

"No," Laurel said shaking her head. "I don't go by it so I don't want my kid to have it. Besides, I think Sara's naming one of her kids that to keep with tradition, so I think we should name her something just us. Besides, I've been thinking… Master Planner?"

"What?" Oliver blinked. "We're not naming our kid Master Planner."

"No," Laurel pointed at a man ahead of them, he looked like someone who didn't want to be found out as he moved into an abandoned building. While they never met the Master Planner, they had heard stories and pictures of him had been sent out around the League.

"Yeah I think so," Oliver said as his communicator went off – it was Gideon alerting him to a problem in the building Master Planner just went into. "I am starting to think Gideon is just messing with us with this guy. Might as well go give him a punch." Oliver didn't have his costume or arrows nearby, but he felt confident using his robotic arm solely against him.

"Can I come?" Laurel asked with a smile.

"Laurel," Oliver started. "The baby…"

"The guy is a goof. Me and the baby will be fine," Laurel said, putting a hand on her baby bump.

"Fine, but stay in the red light," Oliver said, giving her some of the bags to free his robotic arm.

The two walked into the building, not surprised to find a cage to fall over them and a red light to shine in their faces – they knew his MO by now. He really needed something new. "I got you," Master Planner chuckled though, not seeming to notice that they were not in their superhero costumes. "Red light takes away the powers. And as you sit there powerless you will see my master plan come to life."

"How many times do you have to do this before you realize the red light doesn't work?" Oliver spoke up, but the man seemed to ignore him.

Master Planner took off a sheet from something that looked like a giant radio. "I will use my Bring Back Radio to bring an army of the undead to life and under my control. And I will rule the world!" Master Planner laughed as Oliver raised an eyebrow. The radio barely looked like it would work, let alone bring back the dead, and he was proven correct as Master Planner was trying to get it on by punching it lightly.

Oliver used his robotic arm to bend the bars and let himself and Laurel out. Laurel was laughing, even if Oliver found it less than funny. But before Oliver could do anything, Laurel's laugh turned into a cough and he turned to her, worried as she let out a light scream, surprise on her face as the scream proved sonic; more powerful than even Cisco's device for her Canary Cry and aimed right at Master Planner. It knocked the Master Planner forward and directly into his radio, which broke the machine and sent the man into a concussion

That made the couple take the situation more seriously as Laurel put a hand over her mouth and Oliver moved over to her, concerned.

"Are you okay? The baby…? Did that meta creating meta come back?" Oliver asked, not sure what to wonder first.

"No, she refused to make me a meta human while pregnant," Laurel commented putting a hand over her baby bump, worried now and not sure how she ended up with a meta human power. "We have to go to Caitlin."

That was when Oliver's phone binged. Oliver took it out; surprised at the message now. "Thea's been healed," Oliver read before realizing what exactly the text said. "What…?" He reread the part about a meta human doctor who had healed her. Oliver turned to see the device was in pieces anyway and took back some of the bags from Laurel.

"We'll get to Caitlin in a minute," Oliver decided. "Thea…"

"Of course," Laurel nodded, concerned still but moved behind Oliver, heading to the hospital.

When they got to Thea's room she was eating but stopped at seeing Laurel and her brother.

"Oh wow," Thea said looking at Laurel. "You're..."

"Yeah," Laurel said with a smile. "You're about to be Aunt Thea." Thea jumped up to hug them, not sure when or how to tell her about Laurel's sudden new powers.

-Karry Universe-

Winn danced into the cave DEO, all smiles as he couldn't help laughing to himself.

"Welcome back, Agent Schott," J'onn said, smirking at Winn's attitude. "How was your vacation?"

"Magical." Winn said with a smile.

"Well, I know Disney is the most magical place on Earth, but this seems a little extreme." Winn turned to see Sara standing there in her White Canary outfit.

"What are you doing here?" Winn asked, still smiling however. Alex, Sara, and Astra had all switched to the National City headquarters though, so for Sara to be in the cave which was halfway between Central and National was odd.

"Overseeing a prisoner transfer," Sara told Winn. "So, what has you so happy?"

"Amelia said yes," Winn said, making everyone look at him, confused. "Oh. I proposed. Out of nowhere in fact. It surprised even me and she said yes." Sara grinned herself and moved to hug Winn; even J'onn gave him a pat on the back.

"Is this how this agency works?" A new voice said, and Winn looked up to see another blonde woman, although this one he had never seen before. She was tall, gave off the impression of authority herself, and was giving them a disapproving look.

"Winn meet Agent Ava Sharpe. Agent Sharpe, this is Agent Winn Schott," J'onn introduced. "Ava's a transfer from the CIA. My new second around here since Alex has the National Headquarters."

Ava gave Winn a nod before turning to Sara. "The prisoners are ready for transfer White Canary," Ava said, and Sara gave a nod herself, giving Winn a smile before walking in the direction Ava had been.

"What's with the prisoner transfer?" Winn asked.

"The holding cells are out of date. We're transferring our prisoners to National City so we can update them," Ava stated now Sara had gone.

Before Winn could reply they heard a commotion and all three moved to see one of the prisoners, a large alien, had broken loose. "I had him secure," Ava said, annoyed.

"I might have forgotten to mention he can change sizes…" J'onn said as Sara jumped in, fighting the alien with her bo staff.

"Watch ou…" Winn yelled, moving both his hands at the alien. That was when the alien's head blew up, blood splattering everywhere.

"Whoa!" Winn called, shocked. Everyone looked right at him, who seemed stunned, staring at his hand now. He moved them high, in surrender, but a nearby screen blew up at this action.

"Agent Schott… put your hands down – slowly!" J'onn ordered and Winn, slowly obeyed putting his hands to his side.

-Karry Universe-

The new Superflash cave, inside STAR labs, had been completed a few weeks ago. Kara and Barry had managed to expand it and had even given Jesse, Caitlin, and Cisco the ability to create their own sections.

Caitlin had by far the largest, since they had created a new medical area which was separated by a glass wall. Caitlin could lower curtains if they needed privacy while she was working on an injured League member. She also had a section with computers and a desk right outside the door.

Jesse was the smallest, since when the new Watchtower was finished – something everyone was a bit curious about – she would have the new speed lab there. She merely had a couple of computers screens here.

Cisco had a good portion with a high-tech section for computers, which was connected to his STAR Gaming office, along with a section he could make his inventions and also a section he could make new costumes. Michelle Walker also liked that area, using it to create her own fashion designs.

There was also a common area with comfy couches, a TV, play area for the kids, and the zap tunnel was also in the cave.

Currently in the cave, Caitlin was by her computer. Jesse and Wally were at Jesse area, going over some results of experiments, while Lisa was sitting on one of the armchairs watching the TV; and Jenny and Garfield were on the floor playing. Ronnie and Cody were also on the couch, watching on.

Cisco and Michelle were at Cisco's section, going over a recently made costume. "She's going to kill you this time," Caitlin called to them. "You remember what happened last time?"

"What happened last time?" Michelle asked, not having been aware of a last time.

"Nothing," Cisco defended, and Caitlin cleared her throat. Caitlin and Cisco were the only ones who were there last time after all, but Cisco put a sheet over the costume regardless. "She's not unknowingly pregnant this time."

"You hope," Caitlin said as Ronnie chuckled. He had not been there, having still been with the Legends at the time, but he had heard the story. "Or she's going to kill you."

"Who's going to kill who?" They heard Kara first, and noticed Krypto and Hex running into the common area. Kara and Barry were behind them with the girls in their arms and Romana and Starfire, who excitedly ran in and toward Jenny. Both talking fast about their trip to Disney.

"Damn, this place came out good," Barry whistled, looking around. The two had not seen the new Superflash cave yet, having gone on a long vacation not long after Darkseid defeat. "Reminds me of Prime's. A bit bigger though. So, what's going on?"

"Ask Cisco and Michelle," Caitlin said. "But please remember Michelle is needed to keep Ronnie alive." Michelle was taking steps back towards her co-Firestorms as Kara turned to them, not sure what was going on.

"Well…you… um…." Cisco started. "Well, I have been making new costumes for the Justice League so I…."

"Hold on a second, Cisco," Barry said, running Alura and Nora into Star and Romana arms. "Girls stay back, and anything goes up into flames, protect the babies. You too Jenny." Barry ran and got a fire extinguisher. "Continue Cisco."

"Very funny," Cisco said, dryly.

"I'm not joking," Barry said, which just made people giggle.

Cisco rolled his eyes. "Look as you can now make your outfit from the speed force, I just thought Kara here might considering something new, inspired by old. So, me and Michelle…"

"Leave me out of this. It was his idea," Michelle said, getting worried as she was pointing at Cisco. Kara's expression was unreadable now. She loved her outfit – yes, it was years old now, but it was hers – and still fit perfectly. "I just helped create. Didn't plan," Michelle added.

"Well, it's a new designed," Cisco removed the sheet he had put over it, to reveal his new Supergirl outfit. "I thought you might want to get rid of the skirt – especially since there's a thing going on online offering big money for an upskirt picture of you..."

The costume was a dark blue with blue gloves, and pants. There were two red lines on each side of the outfit so it wasn't completely blue. Her house symbol was also on the chest, exactly where it stood now in the same coloring. There was also a red belt with a metal version of the symbol on as well. The costume also had red boots and a red cape. There were patches of white throughout, too.

"And before you comment the color is different than Clark's… his Superman outfit is getting old and worn out, so I remade that as well with the same coloring," Cisco said. "He's wearing it now. You'd still match."

Kara was staring at Cisco, still not blinking and making the man nervous. He didn't want this design going up in flames too. "The cape. My cape is Kal-…"

"…El's baby blanket," Cisco finished, holding up his hands in knowing surrender there. "I know, I know. And do you realize when talking about the cape you go back to Clark's Kryptonian name?" Kara eyes lit up at that. "Please! It's not a real cape anyway. I just used it for design. To see how it would look." Cisco took the cape off the costume quick and grabbed scissors from the nearby work station and cut into the faux cape. "See not good. It's just an old bedsheet anyway."

Kara depowered her eyes and looked over the costume, smiling at the two House of El symbols. She straightened her expression though, not wanting Cisco to know she liked it. "I guess we can try this out…" she said.

"See… she likes it," Cisco said, much to the surprise of the room. "Now, to finish the new one for Diana…"

"You're making Diana – who's been using the same costume since World War two, who's costume is Amazonian armor, the very last of her people – a new costume?" Kara now added, making the costume-makers pause.

"It's just an update," Cisco pointed out. "Surely her Amazonian armor won't last forever?"

"Lisa, we will pay for his funeral expenses," Barry told Lisa who had to chuckle at that.

"At least Diana doesn't have heat vision to blow it up," Caitlin chuckled from her spot.

"So anything else going on here we should be aware of?" Kara asked, turning to Caitlin.

"Well, there was a thing on Mutant Earth, but we took care of that," Caitlin shrugged. "But there is something else weird. In the last week there's been an uptick in meta human activity."

"Seems like we've got back in time," Barry said.

"Not in Central," Jesse called out, surprising the two.

"Everywhere else," Caitlin continued. "Clark bumped into two runners for the Cartel who had powers – they got away. Nightwing took down a man who seemed to have some type of connection to animals. Ray and Red Tornado took out a woman who was like me only she actually turned into a plant."

"Okay, well we know some meta humans have left Central. We fought one in London once," Barry commented, giving Jesse a smile at that. That had been the first time he had met this Earth's Jesse after all.

"Yeah, but here's the thing: None of them were in Central at the time of the particle explosion," Caitlin said. "And those aren't actually the only ones. The DEO is running into more metas; other members of the League, too and police departments."

"So, some type of evil plan?" Kara asked.

"It's not just villains," Caitlin commented. "A doctor in Starling healed Thea. Oh, by the way she's awake." The two blinked at that. "Complete recovery after six months in a coma. I examined her myself when she left the hospital and it was like nothing happened to her. Although the doctor's not so great after doing it. It seemed to be some type of energy transfer. He's fine now but can't heal anyone. At least for a while." The two had to smile at that. Their friend and teammate was awake, but they knew Caitlin had more to say. "And Laurel now has a sonic scream like her Alien counterpart."

"But Accord…" Kara started, knowing Accord said it would be dangerous to mutate Laurel while pregnant.

"I checked her and the baby. They are fine," Caitlin said to calm the two. The thought going through everyone's mind. "And the meta home is getting contacted from all over the country. Central always had the highest meta rate followed by the surrounding cities but from data I have gotten from the DEO, meta home, the League, police, news it seems to have evened out. The rest of the country is coming up to Central-level. In fact, Central has been quiet and calm compared to the rest of the country. Right now, the only place in the United States with less meta activity than Central is Keystone."

"Okay that is concerning. Any…?" Kara paused as her cellphone rang. "Lena." Kara said, answering it. "How's did the event go to help restore Central?" STAR Co. and L-Corp had combined together to help raise money to help restore Central after the fight with Darkseid. While Kara and Barry had given money and their names to it, they left Lena in charge as they went on the long vacation.

"Good, as you've probably seen, but not the reason I am calling," Lena said. "My head of meta human research has discovered something interesting but can't wrap his head around it. I think it's worth having Caitlin take a look."

"Want to send us the files?" Kara asked.

"I sent him," Lena said. "With Amelia to show him the way. They should be arriving at STAR now."

"Okay," Kara said hanging up. "That was strange. Caitlin you're working with a scientist from L-Corp on something…" Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "Lena wouldn't do this if it was not serious. Let's go meet with this guy." Caitlin nodded, hopping up and following Kara.

"I got a Young Justice training session," Wally commented.

"Why don't you take Romana, Star, and Jenny?" Barry said immediately to this. It would work out well for him – he needed the two five-year-olds busy and adding Jenny just freed up Ronnie to help him. "They could use some training." The three girls looked up at the speedster now, imploringly.

"Sure. Jesse you coming?" Wally asked, and Jesse gave a nod and the two speedsters took the five-year old's as they ran out.

Then a zap tunnel opened and none other than William, Roy's clone, came out with bags in his arms. "Hey can I get…?" William paused, noticing the looks Barry gave him.

"William," Barry said with a smile.

"I actually go by Liam now," the newly named Liam said.

"Okay, Liam, Cody and Ronnie, I could use a hand back at the penthouse. I'll get you guys pizza," Barry commented and the three guys looked at each other, shrugged, and nodded. "Okay. Meet me at my penthouse. I'll take the kids." Barry ran and Nora, Alura, and Garfield were all gone.

"How does he take all three?" Cody asked as the group went for a door and to a STAR lab van.

"I'm just going to," Michelle said pointing planning on heading back to Keystone and walked out.

"Well seems you're not dead," Lisa said to her husband. "And we're alone and this chair is comfy." Lisa smirked singling for Cisco to join her and he did kissing her.

-Karry Universe-

"So, what was with the painters and the moving of the furniture?" Caitlin asked Kara once they were out of the Superflash cave. Kara had called her a few days ago and asked her to wait at the penthouse. Movers came moving all the furniture out of the extra bedroom. Then painters had come to paint it. Then there had been a couple of deliveries.

"I will tell you later," Kara said as they went to the front entrance where Amelia was coming in with an attractive tall man with brown hair and a lean build.

"There they are," Amelia said coming up. "I'm sure you know of Kara and Caitlin Snow." Amelia was saying to the man. "Kara, Caitlin this is Hunter Zolomon. L-Corp's version of you."

"Well I try my hardest," Hunter said smiling politely. "But I am nothing compared to you. I have read all your work regarding meta humans. Maybe you can figure this one out. I heard STAR Co had an advance clean room. Probably the best place we could work."

"I see no problem with that," Kara said.

"I will… oh wait…" Caitlin said. "Is that what I think it is?" Caitlin pointed at Amelia hand and Amelia smiled showing off the hand. The Mickey-Mouse-shaped engagement ring was being shown off. "Winn asked?"

"Yes," Amelia said. "Bought this on Main Street USA." Caitlin brought Amelia into a hug as Hunter cleared his throat. "Oh yes. We'll celebrate later." Caitlin smiled as she led Hunter away.

Amelia's cellphone rang, and she answered. "Winn?" Amelia said pausing listening to him. "You're talking too fast. What blew up?" Amelia raised an eyebrow and Kara was curious. "I'll come meet with you." Amelia, shut off her cellphone. "I got to go talk to my fiancée. He's kind of freaking out."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Apparently he blew up an alien with his hands. At least that's what I think he said," Amelia commented with a shrug and went to go back to the car Lena had given her for the trip.

"I got to talk to Eliza anyway," Kara said. "And give that new outfit a spin."

-Superflash-

Barry, Liam, Ronnie, and Cody were putting together furniture back at the Penthouse.

"Why is it, every time I do a favor for you its physical labor?" Cody asked, but he was joking as he helped Liam set up the desk they were working on. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Thea woke up, so I am finding a new city." Liam explained, smiling at Cody despite the manual labor. "I was talking to Jesse and Wally and they said I could take Keystone. They were having fun, but Jesse has her research and Wally has Young Justice so can't always be there. So… I'm going to start my own vigilante thing there," Liam stated.

"Hey, I live in Keystone," Cody said with a smile. "I could help you find a place. Set you up a Red Arrow headquarters."

"That sounds good. Want to have dinner some time to discuss further?" Liam asked.

"I'd like that," Cody said as they heard a doorbell. "I think that's the pizza. I'll get it."

"Money's on the counter," Barry called as both Cody and Liam went to get the pizza. "Did Liam just ask Cody out and Cody accept?" Barry asked Ronnie, not having missed the dinner proposal.

"Well Cody is into guys. He's been checking out Liam since we got here," Ronnie said as he and Barry finished setting up the bunk beds. "You don't know how weird it is being straight and having two people into guys connected to me. They will see a guy they like and suddenly I will be thinking how cute his ass is. It's weird."

"But Liam… didn't he have a thing for Thea?" Barry asked.

"You know, I think Paula mentioned he's been dating guys recently," Ronnie commented. "Besides, wasn't it Cadmus's plan to get Liam close to Thea and Team Canary, pretending to be Roy?"

"You raise a good point," Barry mused, that attraction to Thea maybe more programmed into Liam than actual trait.

"And I have a question for you." Ronnie stated. "Why did you not just hire someone to set this stuff up?"

"Tried, they couldn't do it for another 2 weeks," Barry mumbled as he returned to work,

Ronnie looking shocked and surprised that The Allens couldn't get someone in ASAP.

-Karry Universe-

Kara landed in the new outfit outside meta home, seeing Eliza and her father within. The back door was open. "Knock, knock," Kara called as she leaned against the door, making the two turn and smile to her. The back door led to the kitchen and it was only Eliza and Zor inside, seeming to be getting lunch ready.

Zor went to give his daughter a hug before Eliza followed in the welcome.

"New outfit?" Eliza asked, looking Kara over.

"Trying it out. Think I'm going to keep this one," Kara said with a smile.

"I like it," Zor said. "How was the trip to this Dinney."

"Disney," Kara and Eliza both corrected together, Kara chuckling at her dad's mess up

"It was really fun though. Everyone had a good time. You'll see some day as Amelia's wedding will be there," Kara said this casually, making the two look at each other. "Yeah, Amelia and Winn are engaged."

"That nice," Eliza said. "So, did the girls have a good time with you?"

"They love the Lake House," Kara commented. "And the two are now officially Disney addicts. They are asking if we can go again next year." Kara smiled, remembering the good time Romana and Star had.

"When are they coming back?" Eliza asked.

"They're not," Kara said, surprising the two. "I already gave J'onn a heads up and he's putting it through, but I came to tell you myself. We're not bringing Romana and Star back here. We're adopting them." Eliza was more than a little surprised. "I know we said before we couldn't but… We learned things we buy them get shared with the house."

"It's a big place. I can't…" Eliza started.

"You don't need to defend yourself," Kara said cutting Eliza off. "I get it. Toys and stuff belong to everyone here, and they should. You can't police everything. But Romana and Star… they feel like ours. We can't bring them back here anymore. We need to help give them a real life. A real home."

"I understand," Eliza said, nodding at that. "But are you and Barry going to be okay with four kids?"

"And I thought you were going to start trying for another one?" Zor added.

"We are," Kara said, with a nod. "And it's not going to be easy but we still have Amelia at the Penthouse and we'll figure something out. She's more than willing to be a second mom to those two."

"Well good luck with that," Eliza smiled, giving her daughter a hug.

"I got to go." Kara stated, Eliza knowing this was only a flying visit as Kara now hugged her father again before leaving the kitchen and flying off.

"Romana and Star are not coming back…?" They heard a little voice say and turned to see Ryan and Richie at the door to the kitchen, both with sad looks on their faces.

"No," Eliza said shaking her head. "They found their forever-family, it seems."

"How come they can find a home together and we can't?" Ryan added; even though adoptions had started at the meta home, with some good press from papers, it was hard to get parents to adopt two meta humans. As such, Ryan and Richie were overlooked a lot. It broke the almost four-year olds hearts, not to mention Eliza's.

"We'll find you a home," Eliza said, crouching down to bring them into a hug.

-Karry Universe-

"This is very interesting," Caitlin said as she and Hunter were in the clean room. Caitlin was looking over dirt and plant samples he had provided. "How did you find this?"

"I didn't. Our L-Corp botanists are working on better ways to grow food, and they noticed it. I got called in when they classified it as a mutation," Hunter said. "Which is technically a misclassification since the plant itself has not mutated but has been more like infected with this. But when I introduced this to human DNA…"

"It mutated, didn't it?" Caitlin asked, and Hunter nodded. "The meta crisis." Caitlin turned and went into a refrigerator in the safe room where she kept DNA samples. "I have been running some tests to see how to mutate DNA…" Caitlin told Hunter.

"I read your published research. About how the dark matter inside everyone who was in Central can activate and mutate DNA even now due to exterior forces," Hunter said.

"Yes, but I was also experimenting with other ways," Caitlin said, taking out samples she had labeled. "This is human DNA not in Central during the explosion. This one is human DNA in Central but not meta, then meta human DNA, and alien DNA." Caitlin put the samples down as she stated what they were. "Let's see what the mutation will do to each."

The two went on their experiment. "It wouldn't attach to the alien, meta human, or normal human from Central at all," Hunter stated afterward.

"But it did attach to the human DNA from outside of Central. It didn't mutate it though," Caitlin said. "I have more DNA samples." Caitlin took out more normal human samples who were not in Central and the two continued running experiments. After a while they stopped. "It's mutating DNA." Caitlin said after a while. Several of the DNA samples she had tested had mutated.

"At a larger rate than the Central City explosion," Hunter commented and Caitlin took out her cellphone. "Who are you calling?"

"We need to figure out how far this has spread and fast. The only way is to have speedster collect samples for us to test," Caitlin told Hunter as she then told Kara what she needed.

-Karry Universe-

 _Do Jesse and Wally need me to help them?_ Barry asked Kara that night. Cody, Liam, and Ronnie had been gone a while, having helped Barry set everything up. Romana and Star were eating their dinner. Alura and Nora were running around the Penthouse having had their meal; Barry was chasing them along with Krypto.

"Krypty good!" Nora yelled out as Krypto stopped her, nudging her with his head.

"Hex," Alura called out, that being new. The two had not called for Kara's cat before. The cat lifted her head at that, to look at her, but put it back down lazily.

 _No,_ Kara said, smiling at the cuteness of her daughters.  _They got it handled and I want you here for this._ Kara turned to Romana and Star. "Can we play monopoly?" Star asked when she was done putting her fork down.

"Disney monopoly," Romana said. They had bought the special version of the game at the Disney parks.

"In a minute. We want to show you something," Barry said with a nod, grabbing both girls and putting them in their playpen. Krypto jumped into the playpen at that, giving the two a look with a nod – almost like saying he got them.

"Follow us," Kara said going up the stairs. The two five-year-olds were confused but followed the two. Kara opened up the door to the spare room for the two, who walked in and smiled at what they saw.

The room was painted purple – to the right against the wall was the bunk bed Barry and Ronnie put together. Barry had made the beds with Disney sheets. There was a desk against the window with a computer on it. Two dressers were against the next wall and next to it was a small bookcase. Barry had put everything they had bought at Disney around the room in different places. The bookcase had a couple of board games on the bottom self.

"Now we're going to buy some books for that bookcase," Barry commented, pointing at it.

"And the room downstairs we're going to start making into a playroom," Kara said. They had an extra room downstairs they had planned to make a playroom when the girls got older but had been using for storage. "But we expect you to be neat."

"When we are not in meta home we will," Romana said with a smile.

"No," Kara said. "You're not going back to meta home." Kara turned to the girls and the looks she gave them showed the two they did not get it. "We're adopting you two."

The two seemed stunned. Their mouths opening and closing as though they did not know what to say. "But….you… you said," Romana started.

"We know what we said," Barry said sitting on the chair by the desk. "But we can't keep doing this to you. You need a home and we want to give it to you." Star jumped on Kara at this, giving her a hug and Romana hugged Barry. Then they switched, making the two adults laugh.

"Nothing we said before is false though," Kara said. "We have Amelia here right now so she will make things easier but we're going to have to figure out exactly what we are doing. How this is going to work."

"We love Amelia," Romana said. "She's awesome."

"And Winn is cool too," Star added and Romana quickly agreed. "Oh, Pooh." Star literally jumped onto the top bunk using her powers and grabbing the Winnie the Pooh doll on it. "This one has Pooh sheets!"

"I want the top," Romana said climbing up the ladder. "You can fly. I can't."

"So, I don't need a ladder," Star commented as Romana got on the top bunk with her.

"Girls, you can rotate who has the top and who has the bottom if you want," Kara commented to them. "Don't fight."

"Okay," the two said.

"Get used to your room. Get monopoly and come downstairs when you're ready," Barry told them; he and Kara leaving the room.  _You know it's interesting. The two do really like Amelia and Winn._

 _Yeah,_  Kara thought back.  _Getting an idea?_

 _Maybe,_ Barry thought as Kara's cellphone rang.

"Caitlin and Hunter need us and Lena right away," Kara said.

"I'll go grab Amelia," Barry said, running out and coming back with both Amelia and Winn – Amelia had been with Winn all day helping him calm down and learn this power he now seemed to have. "We need you to watch the girls. All four of them." Kara and Barry were out in a second leaving the two there before they could argue.

-Karry Universe-

Barry and Kara had grabbed Lena and ran into the Superflash cave, changing out of their outfits after they did. "I could have found my own way," Lena said, a little put off by the speed.

"They said right away," Kara said as they left the Superflash cave. Caitlin and Hunter were outside the clean room.

"We need to talk in private," Caitlin said. "Barry, your lab?"

Barry nodded, bringing them to the secret entrance to the Gideon room and putting in the code. The group went inside. "So, what is so secretive?" Kara asked as the group sat around in the room.

"The soil and food has been infected with a virus," Caitlin said, asking the Gideon in the lab to connect with her account to bring up what they had found. Lena, Barry, and Kara all straightened up.

"How bad are we talking?" Lena asked, wondering how many people would die.

"It's not making anyone sick. Instead it's connecting to their DNA," Hunter commented to his boos. "Mutating it and creating meta humans. It's a Metamorphosis."

 _Does the name Metamorphosis sound familiar to you?_ Kara asked Barry in their head.

 _Yeah, but not sure from where,_ Barry thought back unsure. The name did ring some bells but he couldn't place it.

"It can only mutate pure humans," Caitlin said. "Which means aliens, meta humans, and anyone who was in Central during the particle accelerator explosion or Keystone when Firehawk exploded are safe."

"Why?" Lena asked.

"The radiation from the two events are protecting them," Caitlin said. "Let me make sure you understand how serious this is. The chance of someone becoming a meta human due to the Firehawk explosion is zero unless something else pushes them. The chances of someone becoming a meta human due to the accelerator explosion is about 30 percent without the extra push. Considering the amount of people in Central, 30 percent equaled a lot of meta humans. This metamorphosis will turn 45 percent of American population. And that's within the margin of error."

"How big is the margin of error?" Kara asked.

"Five percent either way," Caitlin said making the three look at each other.

"You're telling me it's possible 50 percent of people who are exposed to this will become meta humans?" Barry asked and Caitlin and Hunter nodded.

"That's not the worst part," Caitlin said.

"Not sure how much worse this can get," Lena stated.

"We managed to get Liberty Belle and Velocity to get us samples from across the country," Caitlin said, having Gideon bring up a map of the world. "The places highlighted in red is where the virus has spread to."

"That's the entire continental United States!" Kara said looking at the map.

"Yes. And Hawaii," Barry pointed out.

"Alaska has been spared," Hunter commented. "And so, has Mexico, Canada, and the rest of the world so far."

"But this will continue to spread unless other countries take precautions," Caitlin added.

"What type of precautions?" Lena asked.

"They have to stop bringing in anything grown in the United States," Caitlin said. "Or anything that uses anything grown in the United States."

"That's going to hurt the economy," Lena said, knowing that immediately. She and STAR Co. would be fine, but farmers and any other United States-based food company would take a hit. This would also affect tourism.

"But we have no choice." Kara said, taking out a cellphone. "The world needs to be warned. I'll call Cat and Lois inform them STAR Co. and L-Corp are doing a joint press conference tomorrow."

"I'll help alerting other places," Lena said, taking out her phone as well and calls started to be made.

Caitlin and Hunter exited the lab, letting the owners take this now. "You know I had…" Hunter stopped when Caitlin phone rang.

"Hey Ronnie. I'll be home soon," Caitlin said as she answered. "This has been an intense day. Hey, maybe we can get the kids to bed early and have some alone time?" Caitlin smiled as she said goodbye.

"Ronnie?" Hunter asked.

"My husband," Caitlin said, putting her phone away.

"You have a husband? And kids," Hunter said, seeming disappointed.

"Two," Caitlin said with a smile, then noticed Hunter look. "Oh, you didn't think…?" Hunter waved her off. "I'm sorry. I had a good time working with you."

"Same," Hunter said. "Maybe we will work together again someday." Caitlin smiled at Hunter as the two parted ways.

-Karry Universe-

The next morning Maxwell Lord was looking at a TV screen as Kara Allen and Lena Luthor explained to the world about the Metamorphosis, as they were calling it, at their joint press conference.

"Well, this went wrong," a new voice said, and Maxwell Lord turned around to see another man standing there. He wore a suit, had salt-and-pepper hair and a strong jaw.

"So what? I hit a little bump, Morgan," Maxwell Lord said casually.

"A little bump? You turned half the country into meta humans in an effort to try and depower the current meta humans!" The man Maxwell Lord called Morgan said agitatedly. "I think that's a major failure."

"I'll fix it," Lord stated.

"And meanwhile, we're still not doing what you promised when I agreed to help you," he said. "How do I know you even have what you said you have? I have never seen it."

"You doubt me?" Lord said, finally turning to his partner.

"Yes," Morgan stated. Lord sighed, moved and took out a briefcase.

Used his finger print to open it and turned it around. Inside was a small sphere like object.

"A Kryptonian Omegahedron. An immense power source – more powerful than anything on this Earth. The Kryptonians believe they are the only ones who have them but this one was taken from Fort Rozz before they blew it up, then given to me by General Lane before he died. We will bring about the future of the Earth together." Lord closed the briefcase. "Once I fix this mistake."

"You bought yourself some time and money," the man said dismissively.

"Don't act so big Morgan. I am the one who made you all those years ago," Lord stated.

"Times have changed. Maxwell Lord has long since been forgotten. Morgan Edge, on the other hand, is an up and coming name," Morgan said before he left the office.

"We'll see," Maxwell stated as he turned back to watch the press conference.


	3. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Barry are famous, rich, and successful, but what do their neighbors think of them? In a special chapter of Karry Universe, you will learn what the people living in the same building as them think of our two heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1/Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the likers of our Facebook page; eight of whom are the characters in this chapter – they even got to choose their character's look.
> 
> Note 2: I love getting reviews and replying to reviews even if it's just saying 'thanks for the review', but please remember guest reviewers I cannot reply to a guest reviews. So if you ask a question in a guest review, the only way for me to answer is through notes here which I do not like doing. But there were two questions from the last chapter I feel comfortable answering here - Kara's new outfit is based on Overgirl's Crisis on Earth X outfit only with super colors and the House of El symbol. Also, while we have many earths the only Earths I currently have multiple chapters plans for is Karry Universe and New Justice. But keep your eyes on Millma Verse Tales. Something exciting for one of the Earths is coming there soon.
> 
> Note 3: I think I generated some confusion and excitement when I used Hunter Zolomon last chapter. I simply needed a scientist from L-Corp and thought 'why not use Hunter?'. It was just supposed to be fun to see an alternate version of him. He's NOT a serial killer or a speedster here. He's NOT Zoom. He's just an L-Corp employee. I have no plans for Zoom currently. That could always change in the future though depending on how plans work out..

-End of August-

A tall man of about 6 foot with brown hair in a military fade haircut and hazel eyes stood in the lobby. He had just finished moving into his new apartment and was about to head up with the last of his bags, all crammed into a backpack now, when his attention turned to the doorway as it opened. He recognized the blonde woman who entered immediately – even though he had been overseas, he knew Kara Allen. He was vaguely aware that the Allens owned the Penthouse on the top floor of this building. She was carrying some bags in her arms.

There was a man walking behind her; he was tall with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing glasses. He had on a Superman, although it could have been Supergirl as they had the same symbol, jacket and was clearly a reporter. That was obvious from the notebook. "If I could just…?"

"Mr. Wingardner," Kara sighed, having collected her mail from the mailbox. That alone was located with the others residents' in the lobby. "How many times do I have to tell you: I will not answer questions when I am cornered in my own home – all statements about anything STAR Co.-related can be put through my office."

"But this is…" Mr. Wingardner started.

"Sir?" The military man who had watched the scene felt the need to jump in. "The lady said no."

Kara had turned around to head for the doorway to the private corridor that lead to the Penthouse elevator but paused and turned at that. The reporter had backed away but was still in the lobby. "Well thank you sir, but I can handle myself."

"I have no doubt about that ma'am," the man said, "but I thought I would lend a hand. I'm Kyle Krummel. I just moved into the building."

Kara looked at the man. "Military?" She asked, taking in the outfit.

"Airforce," Kyle sated, nodding.

"Well I thank you for your service, but I have to get going. My husband is waiting upstairs," Kara said. "Gideon open the corridor door and elevator."

"Yes Ms. Creator," a voice of Gideon was heard from a small interactive box on the doorway to the private corridor. Kyle watched as Kara moved though, the elevator doors already opened as Kara disappeared into it.

"Austin?" Kyle heard a voice and turned. There was two people standing by a door to another room off the lobby, just next to the private corridor; one of these people was a petite female with brown hair with caramel highlights and brown eyes, the other was a tall male with blue eyes and brown hair. "Might want to make a note, I think that's the longest either Allen has ever talked to one of us."

"Definitely the longest," the man stated, turning to Kyle. "I've seen you before. You just moved into the vacant apartment on my floor. I'm Brock. Just down the hall. This is Maria, she lives one floor below us. Austin here doesn't live in the building but is usually around trying to get a scoop on the Allens."

"Kyle," Kyle introduced, curious now about his neighbors.

"Nice to meet you, but I wouldn't get use to talking to the Allens," Maria said conspiratorially. "They are completely anti-social. They don't talk to any of us – and we're their neighbors!"

"Oh, don't tell me you're gossiping about the Allens again?" A new voice called, and from the entrance walked in a woman with green eyes and red hair. The outfit she was wearing clearly indicated she was a vet for the Central City Zoo.

"Just telling our newbie Kyle here what to expect from our most famous neighbor," Brock said.

"Hi Kyle, I'm Katherine," Katherine said, eying the man up and down. "And my piece of advice for you is not to listen to anything they say. Their other halves work so they have nothing better to do with their time then hang around here, spying on the Penthouse elevator and spreading gossip about the Allens. As for him," Katherine pointed at Austin, "he's a reporter for the CCPN. Well, I use the word reporter lightly. He writes those gossip pieces with only a fraction of truth."

"Hey…!" Austin complained.

"Well, if you want to check on what we're telling him you're more than welcome to join us," Maria said, walking back into the room and making sure the door stayed open. It was only one door, so Brock remained outside with Austin, almost willing the man to go in. "This is a little party room. Every month we have a building get together. We stopped inviting the Allens a long time ago. They never came." Maria continued as Kyle shrugged to himself and followed into the room.

"Neither do a lot of residents with young children," Katherine stated, walking into the room too.

"Everyone but the Allens have come at least once," Brock stated. "But they are too good for us. Lucky for us there's that," he pointed to the frosted glass wall, blocking off the private corridor next to the party room. It wasn't as good as a solid wall, so anyone could see the outlines of who came through.

"It's hard for me to believe they are nasty people," Kyle commented, looking away from the glass partition. "STAR Co. has done work for the military. Really helped us."

"They're  _not_  nasty people," Katherine stated, a little forcefully. "And they don't think they are too good for us." She glared at Maria and Brock at this statement as she continued. "They are just private people – I mean they bought a Penthouse you can't get to without permission. It clearly shows they want alone time."

"There's alone time and there's being antisocial," Maria said, waving Katherine off. "Who doesn't want to get to know their neighbors?"

"Plenty of people…" Kyle muttered, unsure why he had got himself involved in all this.

"They spend their lives with people like him bugging them," Katherine pointed at Austin, clearly not having heard Kyle. "They're in front of cameras a lot, so I don't think it's unreasonable that when they're home they want to be left alone."

"Seems very reasonable to me," Kyle said leaning against the wall near the door now, fingering the straps to his backpack.

"Except they seem to rarely leave," Brock stated. "Me and Maria keep track of who goes in and out of the elevator and half the time we're not even sure when they leave to go to a STAR Co. press conference."

"Isn't that a little… stalker-y?" Kyle commented, and Katherine laughed.

"Their schedule just makes no sense," Maria ignored the stalker comment.

That was when their attention was turned to the front door opening. A tall woman with tan skin and dark hair in a short fauxhawk hairstyle was holding the door open for some company making a food delivery; the delivery boy was carrying trays of food. Behind him was another tall person, this a man with brown eyes and brown hair in a buzz cut, wearing a shirt about a video game.

"Do you need help getting the rest of the stuff out of the car?" The man wearing the video game shirt asked.

"Thank you, but I can't let anyone but me and the customer handle the food," the delivery boy said. "Maybe you could point me in the right direction. How do I get to the penthouse?"

"The elevator is beyond that door," the woman who had held the door open said pointing at the private corridor door. "They need to buzz you in and up."

"Thanks," the delivery boy said and headed for the door. The man with the video game shirt pushed the button for him.

"Who is it?" Barry Allen's voice was heard. The group in the side room had got up to look. Apart from Katherine and Kyle.

"Noble Catering," the delivery boy said. "I've got a large order here for the Allens."

"Hold on," Barry's voice said and a moment or two later, the elevator opened and the man himself stepped out, opening the entrance to the corridor. "Is that it?" Barry asked the delivery man, looking confused.

"There's a couple more trays in the car," the man said, Barry nodding appreciatorily as the delivery boy moved through and placed the ones he had in the elevator.

"Surprised they sent one person for an order so big," Barry stated.

"They didn't, but my partner bailed," the delivery man complained.

"Well, I'll help you. Gideon, keep the doors open," Barry instructed.

"Yes, Creator," the AI's voice came from the small box on the wall by the door. Barry then following the man back out, although glanced to his gathered neighbors suspiciously. The woman from before held the main door open for them again as they came back in with some more trays placing them in the elevator. "Well, thank you." Barry took a 50 out of his pocket. "For you."

"Really?" The delivery man asked, seeming shocked at such a large tip.

"There were a lot of trays," Barry said with a smirk as he went back into the elevator and it closed behind. The delivery man left the building with a smile.

"Well… we know they are good tippers now," Maria commented sarcastically.

"John? Brittanee?" Brock called to the two who had been helping the delivery man. "Any idea what the delivery was for?"

"Nope," Brittanee said, coming over and into the side room "Oh hi." Brittanee noticed Kyle.

"This is Kyle. He just moved in and we're teaching him about the Allens," Brock stated.

"Never pet their dog," Brittanee automatically responded.

"Oh, here we go with the dog again," John complained, walking in and sitting down now. "Every time the Allens are mentioned she goes crazy about the dog."

"He nearly bit my hand off!" Brittanee complained.

"No, he didn't," John stated. "You went to pet him, he growled, and Kara called him off. He stopped right away. Krypto's more well-behaved than most dogs I know; just don't go and pet a dog you don't know."

"He seemed so sweet," Brittanee said. "How was I to know he would growl? Besides I wanted to try to talk to them. The museum I work at wanted to open a Supergirl and Flash exhibit and we found out they own the rights to the two. I thought being nice to their dog would open a conversation and I could get the process of getting the okay sped through. Didn't work."

"Did you get the exhibit opened?" Kyle asked, a bit curious now.

"We got the okay for about half of what we wanted," Brittanee said, shrugging but looked disappointed at that.

"Look, the Allens can be as weird as they want, have as many mean dogs as they want, I don't care," John said cutting off the museum talk. "What does it matter to us?" John turned to Kyle. "Here's the one thing you need to know about the Allens. They paid for all the security on this building. Best security in the city; that Gideon program works across the building. As far as I am concerned, we should all say thank you and shut up."

"That's what I have been saying," Katherine said, smiling at John.

"Anyone have any idea what the party is for?" Brittanee asked, ignoring John and Katherine but turning to Brock and Maria; they shrugged. "Come on, all you two do is sit here and stalk them and you have no idea?" Kyle held back a laugh as Brittanee used the same term he did.

"I might have an idea," Austin spoke, making eyes turn to him. "I heard a rumor through the grapevine that they've adopted two little girls. That's why I was here today. Trying to get Kara and Barry to confirm or deny it."

John whistled at that. "Damn, those girls hit the jackpot!"

"Didn't think you cared," Maria said.

"I don't," John said. "I just think those girls got a nice life now."

"It is very nice of them to adopt orphans," Kyle stated thoughtfully. "Don't they have kids of their own?" He may know of the Allens, but didn't know many details, after all.

"Twin. One-year-olds. Alura and Nora," Katherine commented.

At that moment the door open again with more delivery people – one person holding a bag of things, and holding the door open for a man carrying what seemed to be a giant cake. That was when one of the normal elevators opened, and out came a girl of about 5 foot with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" One of the delivery man asked the girl. "How do we get to the penthouse."

"That door right there," the woman said, "just press the call button."

"Thank you," he said with a nod, the same man going to push the call button and indicating themselves as 'Sweet Surrender Bakery'. The elevator opened for them this time, just as the door unlocked, without anyone coming down and they went through and up.

The woman who had appeared out of the normal elevator turned and moved to the side room where the group was talking. "Are the Allens having some type of party?" She asked the group.

"It appears so," Brock stated.

"We're thinking it's because they apparently adopted two girls," Maria stated. "But Rebecca, meet Kyle. He's new here. Kyle this is Rebecca. She lives right under the Allens and she has some stories. Go on, tell that one you told me."

"I don't know…" Rebecca said seeming shy and nervous around the group.

"Come on Rebecca," Maria said. "It's a good one."

Rebecca sighed. "Okay, fine. Well this was about a year ago. I couldn't sleep one night so I go to get some milk and look out my window. My window is right under their balcony. Well, as I am standing there I see someone drop from their balcony and land on his feet on the street below. That's a good ten stories, mind you. I call the cops right away but got passed around. It was over a day later two officers from the meta human department, Joe West and Eddie Thawne, came to see me. They told me they talked to the Allens and they said nothing was wrong."

"And get this: Joe West is Barry Allen's foster father," Maria added for Kyle. "And Eddie is married to Iris West. Joe's daughter. Seems like a cover up."

"Or nothing was wrong," Katherine said. "They admitted to having meta humans on their staff. It could have been nothing. Just someone who works for them taking an alternative exit."

"Well, Rebecca's heard and seen other things," Brock stated, ignoring Katherine. "The Allens are weird."

"Oh, it's nice to know you have such a high opinion of me," they heard a voice and turned to see Amelia Allen standing by the door to the party room. She had two little girls standing next to her and they had some bags in their hands containing toys.

"Kyle, meet Amelia Allen," Katherine said, smiling at Amelia. "Barry's little sister." Kyle moved over to shake her hand, which Amelia took with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Kyle said.

"Amelia, can we go play?" The little girl with the red hair asked.

"Sure," Amelia said. "Gideon open up the doors for Star and Romana."

"Yes, Amelia," Gideon's voice replied, and the corridor door opened, the elevators soon followed.

"Go on up. I'll be up soon," Amelia said.

"Can we call you Aunt Amelia now?" Romana asked.

"Sure," Amelia said as the two girls ran into the elevator.

"So those are the girls Barry and Kara adopted?" Austin asked, taking out his notebook as though to write down everything about them. "What are…?" He paused by the look Amelia was giving him.

"You're that Austin Wingardner person," Amelia said, frowning. "You wrote that piece of garbage article about me going to work for L-Corp. What was it? 'Long Lost Allen Sibling Returns, Works for Competition' or something like that? You claimed there had to be some type of problem between me and Barry. That article was packed with lies."

"Well, it is a bit strange, you going to work for STAR Co.'s biggest competition," Maria said.

"You're the one who told him those lies…" Katherine got it right away, groaning. "Isn't it enough you two talk your gossip to anyone who will listen, but spreading it around newspapers? L-Corp and STAR Co have done events together, we have seen Lena Luthor in this building going up to them. They are clearly friends." Katherine turned to Amelia at that. "I want to be clear I had nothing to do with any of that. Obviously, since Barry has you living with him, there's no problem between the two of you."

"Thank you, Froggy," Amelia said with a smile, the two clearly knowing each other well enough for Amelia to have a nickname for her. "So, you all just sitting here gossiping about my brother and sister-in-law?"

"Just telling the new move-in what to expect," Brock said, nodding towards Kyle.

"May I ask you a question?" Kyle asked Amelia, wanting to get this out the way.

"You just did but you can ask another one," Amelia said, smirking at her own response.

"Why aren't they sociable with their neighbors?" Kyle asked. "It would stop all this gossiping to know," he indicated to Maria and Brock.

"They're private people," Amelia said, and Katherine had to smirk at that. "They never wanted the fame they got, they just did what they did and got it regardless. When they are home they just want time alone."

"Basically, exactly what I said," Katherine said.

"What about you working for L-Corp?" Brock asked.

"I asked Kara and Barry before I even applied to the job. We made sure Lena knew who I was. We all agreed it would not be weird," Amelia said. "I just didn't want to be the boss's little sister at work. Didn't need my life handed to me on a plate – it's no big mystery when you actually put two seconds of thought to it."

There was a moment of silence at this. "It's been nice chatting, I think, but I better head up. If you really want to continue gossiping and introducing the new guy to all the Allen family, you might want to stick around here. People will be walking in soon to go to the engagement party."

"Who's engaged?" Maria snapped, curious.

Amelia held out her hand and waved her fingers, smiling. "Oh, let me see," Katherine said taking the hand. "Mickey Mouse." Amelia smiled as the rest of the group went to look at the ring; a silver band encasing three diamonds in the Mickey Mouse logo. It was subtle in its own way.

"Real diamonds?" Katherine asked.

"But of course. Was given it in Disney World too," Amelia grinned at her friend.

"Who's the guy?" Austin asked.

Amelia paused at this, a thought coming to her head. "You know what? His name is Winslow Schott Junior." She moved over to the corridor door, it opened for her as she turned to those gathered. "Have fun." The elevator doors opened as she moved near. "The Junior is important." Amelia called as the elevator door closed, as did the corridor door.

Brittanee was the first to bring it up on her cellphone: "The guy is in jail... and old enough to be her father. The Toyman," Brittanee said. "He's a terrorist!"

"She said Junior," Katherine, John, and Kyle all said together.

"Toyman's son," Austin said having put a call in and gotten information sent to him from CCPN right away. "Used to work at CatCo. Not sure where he works now. Interesting… I think I got my next story. Allen's Little Sister Marries Criminal's Son. I got to go start writing." Austin ran out of the building just as Winn entered the building.

"I can see what you mean by his stories only having a fraction of the truth," Kyle told Katherine as everyone else looked to Winn.

Winn noticed the eyes on him and waved as he headed for the elevator and was binged up. "You think that was the future groom?" Rebecca asked.

"Yep," Brittanee said, brining up Winn's Facebook page and showing the picture of him and Amelia in Disney – Winn new profile picture. The rest she was locked out of. "You think he's moving into the Penthouse?"

"They have two babies, now two kids, a dog, a cat, themselves, and Amelia," Rebecca listed, knowing the amount of people above her. "Even that Penthouse is full. Seems Amelia is going to be moving out."

"That sucks," Katherine said, having spent a bit of time talking to Amelia, but it made sense.

"Well, I'm out," John said standing up.

"You don't want to see all the Allen party guest coming in?" Maria asked.

"Remember, I don't care," John said heading for the normal elevator. "They can have whoever they want over." John went into the elevator when it came and left.

"I'm going up too," Katherine said, tired of the gossip. "Busy day." She turned to Kyle. "Don't let them corrupt you." Kyle nodded as Katherine went for the stairs; only living on the next floor up.

"Brittanee, are you staying?" Maria asked.

"I got nothing better to do," Brittanee said. "Let's order a pizza and make a night of it."

"Rebecca?" Brock asked.

"Well, I was going to head out shopping but sure," Rebecca said turning to Kyle. "You staying?"

"He has to stay," Maria said, making Kyle raise an eyebrow. "How often do you get to see all the Allens family and friends come into the building?"

"They do parties every once in a while," Brock commented, making Maria glare at him. "Well, it's true."

"Come on, we didn't even tell you the best gossip yet. And now that Katherine gone we can go about it without her negativity," Maria said, almost rubbing her hands together.

"You mean her truth?" Kyle asked, making Maria pout.

"There is more to tell. You know, Kara Allen's own foster sister was once a drunk who called her names? Now she's married to a woman and pregnant," Brock said.

"How could you possibly know that?" Kyle asked; it seemed far-fetched to him that they would know something so private about Kara Allen and her sister.

"The Making of STAR Co.," Rebecca and Brittanee said together. "It's a documentary about them." Rebecca continued to explain. "It was made by Anna Manners – a project of some sort. It wasn't really supposed to be put to DVD and sold from what I hear, but a company heard about it and got it out there. It's pretty good. We all have copies."

"So, all your gossip comes from a documentary and from stalking them?" Kyle said. "You know what? I'm good. I have unpacking to do." Kyle headed for the elevator. "And a gay girl being pregnant isn't that unusual," he added, leaving the group in the room a little dumbfounded.

"Seems we've got ourselves another Katherine," Brock muttered sadly.

"His loss. More gossip for us," Maria stated, turning her attention to the frosted glass wall, hoping someone would come in the back entrance now.

-Karry Universe-

In the Penthouse that night everyone was gathered. It was pretty crowded.

"I think that's our final guest," Barry said as a portal opened and out came another Barry, a Kara holding a baby, Vibe Junior, and little Kal with El. Krypto moaned, seeing the puppy who went to run around instantly. Musty and Junior, who were in the Penthouse barked, at their sibling to calm down.

"Amelia!" Kal called, hugging Amelia. "You're getting married."

Amelia hugged back with a smile. "Yeah to Winn," Amelia said, indicating Winn.

"Ah, so this is the guy," Barry-White said. "Well Winn, remember this is my little sister if you…"

"They will never find my body. I got it," Winn said dismissively as Clark chuckled.

 _I guess Winn has it worse than you did with Clark. He's got two big brothers to worry about,_ Kara thought to her Barry as she went to her counterpart to see baby Griffin Kent. The little boy was growing up fast as he reached for the copy of his mom.

"So, when's the wedding," Kara Kent asked, letting her counterpart hold Griffin as she went to go see Alura and Nora in their playpen with Garfield. All babies had food they were tossing into their mouth with their hands and it made Kent smile.

"Two years," Amelia stated. "In Disney World."

"We're already looking to book it," Barry-Blue added.

"Can we go?" Kal asked, looking at his Kara and Barry.

"Ah, two Barrys and two Karas in Disney World… I don't think it's a good idea," Barry-White pointed out, making Kal pout.

"I've got a better idea," Kara Kent said. "After they get married on this world and after their honeymoon, they can come to our world and we have our own celebration for them."

Kal turned to look at Amelia imploringly at that. "I have no problem with that," Amelia said, turning to Winn.

"Sure, why not?" Winn said, putting an arm around his fiancée and laughing as Romana, Star, and Jenny ran past them for the food.

"Everybody dig in," Barry-Blue said, and the group all started eating and laughing.

"Hey, by the way," Amelia said to her Barry and Kara. "You two realize the neighbors gossip about you right? They seem to have their own club downstairs."

"I'd be surprised if we weren't the subject of conversation," Kara Allen said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, there's always two or three of them in that party room thing," Barry nodded, remembering seeing them earlier.

"And that reporter that lurks," Kara pouted at that.

"Oh well, the price for being famous," Barry chuckled, and the group laughed.


	4. The Legion of Superheroes Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a visitor from the future shows things are not what they seem. But with new enemies from the future also comes new allies. One a very familiar face.

Barry and Kara were sitting in the living room in Penthouse as Amelia came down; she had just been called down by the pair of them and was curious why.

"What did…?" Amelia started, but paused when the elevator opened, and Winn came out. "Winn?" Amelia questioned, wondering what her fiancée was doing here, or why Kara and Barry had woken her early on her day off.

"Sit, we want to talk to both of you about something," Kara said with a smile but a look that told Amelia it was serious. Without question, the couple took a seat opposite them. "So, we know you two have been combining money and looking for an apartment in National," Kara started.

"Well we are engaged…" Winn replied, but Barry held out a hand to stop him.

"We have a proposition for you two," Barry said, making Winn and Amelia to look at each other. "Star and Romana are our daughters now, but just the two of us with four kids and STAR Co. and hero life… well, Amelia being here is helpful – especially since we've decided to try for another."

"I don't think I should move in here," Winn said quickly, thinking that was where this was going.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the room for that anyway," Kara chuckled. She put some paperwork in front of Amelia, documents to be sighed. Both looked at it in confusion. "If you sign this, it will make you part-guardian to Romana and Star."

"And once you two are married, Winn will also be part-guardian," Barry said.

"What?" Amelia asked stunned. "We don't need this. Whenever you need me, even when I am not here. I will take them."

"We know that. It's more a legal matter," Barry said. "If we're tied up at STAR Co or heroes or with Alura and Nora and something were to happen and they need a legal guardian for some reason we want it to be you two if it can't be us."

"Besides Star and Romana love you two," Kara said. "You two being a guardian of them would let us know they are safe and always have someone as back up. It let us have five kids and you have two."

"So… like a nicer version of a divorced couple?" Winn asked wondering if this was where it was going.

"Basically, yes," Barry said with a nod; the comparison appropriate. "And we would be financially responsible for them including their education and a house for them to live."

"You want to buy us a house?" Amelia realized.

Kara nodded and took out some listings she had with the other paperwork. "You can choose from any of these," Kara said. "All are near enough to L-Corp and Cat Grant and the private school in National we will enroll them in if you say yes. Sorry Winn, the DEO is hard to get anywhere around there though."

"Amelia," Winn said, indicating his head as he quickly stood, and Amelia walked off with him to the kitchen. "If we say yes to this we will be living off your brother for the rest of our lives." Winn whispered, concerned.

"First off, who cares as long as they let us?" Amelia replied in normal tone. "Second off, Kara has super-hearing and a mental link to Barry, so whispering does not stop them from hearing." Winn looked over to Kara and Barry, and then back to Amelia. "And we love Romana and Star. We talked about taking in an alien kid if we ever wanted to adopt and this is the perfect way. We have the kids but we also have a certain amount of freedom. If we want alone-time, Kara and Barry take them. We can have a trip to Europe without worrying like planned. It's… perfect."

Winn paused. "It kind of is, isn't it?"

"So... you good?" Amelia asked, and after a moment of thinking liking the arrangement himself, Winn nodded. While he enjoyed playing with the kids and having a daughter, the ability to be free when he wanted was also tempting. The two smiled as they went back to the power couple.

"Well you probably already know what we decided." It was obvious with their smile as Amelia spoke. "Are Star and Romana okay with this?"

"Okay with what?" A voice said, and they turned to see Romana and Star had come down in their pajamas.

"Girls," Barry said, holding out his hand and the two came to sit with them. "You know how you're our daughters now?" The two nodded. "How would you like to be Amelia and Winn's as well?"

"We'll have two moms and two dads?" Star questioned.

"And two homes," Kara said, hugging them.

The two looked at Winn and Amelia then jumped up to hug them.

"I think that says it all. Amelia, you need to sign here and here." Kara pointed out the places on the document and Amelia took a pen and signed. "Okay, we'll get this to our lawyers. You four need to decide on a house."

"This one is a mansion!" Winn said, going to the listings. "What use would we have for all this room?"

"Well, we figured if you choose that one we could also put a superhero headquarters inside National," Barry pointed out.

"Oh," Winn gave Barry a look before going back to the listings chosen for them. "Hm, this one is in a gated community. Pools and tennis courts," Winn smiled as he went to another listing.

"Go take a look at all the houses today," Kara said, going to head upstairs to get Alura and Nora. "But after breakfast!" She yelled out.

-Karry Universe-

Kara had left Nora and Alura with Caitlin as she took some meetings and sent out some press releases on the latest inventions from STAR. She also had to check on how progress with their new Watchtower was going.

It was in the afternoon when she was at the new Watchtower that Caitlin and Cisco binged her and Barry; she returned through the Zap Tunnel to STAR Labs.

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she appeared, surprising Caitlin.

"Where were you?" Caitlin asked, surprised her boss had used the Zap Tunnel – she had not known Kara to use them, since she could fly at top speeds. Barry had come in through the entrance to the main lab, however.

"Our new Watchtower," Kara said. "It's getting up…"

"Oh, this is the beginning of the moon Watchtower," a voice neither Barry or Kara recognized spoke as the newbie came into view.

"We have a visitor," Cisco commented, a little dryly.

The two looked at the man who had spoken. He was blue with long white hair combed back and had three red dots on his forehead – he looked almost computer-like.

 _Looks like a cross between a Smurf and Davros from Doctor Who,_ Barry thought to Kara, sending a mental picture of the two to Kara who had to giggle. He was right, but Kara remained serious as she got in front of Nora, Alura, and Garfield, playing in the common area. Jenny was there as well and Kara gave the girl a nod. She could see electricity in the young girl hand. Ready to use her power to attack if need be.

"And how did you know we're making Watchtower on the moon?" Kara asked, defensively. Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other at that one – they had not been informed that was where the new Justice League headquarters was going to be, like last time. All Kara and Barry had said was they would show them when it was ready.

"Oh, from my perspective it's been built for ten centuries," the man said. "I'm Brainiac, a member of the Legion of Superheroes from the 31st century, 12th Level Intellect, but everyone calls me Brainy and I have come back in time to warn you."

"Legion of… Superheroes," Barry said making a face at the name. "What happened to the Justice League?"

"The name has changed several times during the centuries – like I said, it has been 10 Centuries, Mr. Allen and not everything sticks forever. Now though, we go by the Legion of Superheroes. Well, by now I mean on my time," Brainy said. "We are the direct off-shoot of your Justice League however."

"You said you came here to warn us…?" Barry said, going to stand by his wife.

"Yes," Brainy said, going to get closer to them but noticed the looks he was being given before backing off. "I mean you no harm. It's an honor to meet you two."

"Warning?" Kara indicated, crossing her arms.

"A villain of ours, Earthman. He has somehow traveled through time to this period. If I was leader of the Legion, I would have brought the whole gang back to stop him, but I am not, and our leader decided to pass off the information to Rip Hunter and his Time Masters instead of coming himself."

 _I can see why his not leader of this Legion,_  Barry said to Kara. This man seemed to think the fact he came back here would impress them, but he had defied their leader, and that was a big a no-no to Barry as anything. "Rip Hunter is an experience time traveler. We trust him. I don't see why you came to us." Barry spoke aloud.

"You two are the best heroes in history. If anyone can defeat Earthman, it's you two. Besides, I fear he is going to try to change history in the worst way possible… by killing your kids." Kara and Barry were startled at that as Alura and Nora choose that moment to yell for them.

-Karry Universe-

Amelia, Winn, Romana, and Star had gone to National to check out the houses Barry and Kara had selected for them, having also set up tour with various realtors. Both Amelia and Winn counted out the mansion immediately – despite the possibly for a National City base, they didn't want something like that, even if Amelia was okay living off her brother.

They checked out some of the other houses though, before heading to the gated community house and taking a tour of the gated community first. Star and Romana loved the park area; while the place had a spa, swimming pools, and tennis courts, along with a clubhouse for residents. The house wasn't too big but wasn't small either.

The first floor had a large living room, a dining room area, kitchen, and a room that could either be a bedroom or office depending on what they wanted, as well as a nice bathroom. The second floor had several bedrooms and a bathroom. The house also came with an attic and they also had their own backyard.

"Can you give us a moment?" Amelia asked the realtor showing them around as she dragged Winn away for a private word. "It's a nice house, but the problem is the girls' powers, especially in a gated community." She whispered to Winn.

"I think the girls have control," Winn said. "And they can always train…"

"And there's also you," Amelia said with a smirk and Winn pouted. He still had problems with his newfound power.

"I am training, and we can set up a zap tunnel in the attic," Winn muttered. "It's big enough to turn it into a little base, maybe. I like this."

"Okay," Amelia said with a nod, turning back to the realtor. Star and Romana were playing in the empty room. "Excuse me, if we wanted to put an offer down on this house how does that work with a gated community? Do we have to be approved?"

"As long as you have the money, you're good," the realtor replied simply. "I will warn you there are several bids already and it might be gone by tonight."

"We'll take our chances," Amelia stated, glancing to Winn who moved forward to deal with the paperwork side.

After they were done, Amelia called out to Star and Romana as they exited to a guest parking lot and got into Winn car. "We're going to need a bigger car." Winn noted.

Amelia mumbled something as her phone rang. "Lena?" Amelia questioned, wondering what her boss was doing calling her on her day off.

"Can you come and pick up Morgan?" Lena asked

"Morgan?" Amelia asked. "Morgan Belle?" Her thoughts went to the clone of Clark and a Daxamite she had never met. "What is he doing at L-Corp?"

"Connor brought him to get his little brother out more often, but then Connor left on some Young Justice thing." Lena said – Amelia knew her boss and she sounded like she had it. Amelia couldn't blame her. "Morgan is a little much sometimes. I think he's… special," Lena couldn't quite find the word for it, but given the way the boy acted – or at least the stories Amelia had heard – it seemed Lena was right there.

"Yeah we can get him," Amelia said, unfazed.

"We're not at the main building. We're at the spot in the wasteland," Lena told Amelia, who nodded.

"I know the place," Amelia said, verbalizing her agreement and hanging up, letting Winn know where they were going. Like STAR Co, L-Corp owned several testing areas. Amelia did a lot of work there, given she was testing inventions for safety with the company.

It took a while to get to the L-Corp van was, but Lena was at the door and Morgan was running around the field, looking like he was having fun.

"Why bring him here?" Amelia asked as they headed to Lena.

"We were showing Morgan some new things. We were going to bring Morgan out to dinner afterward," Lena stated. "But I just… I can't. Not without Connor. Thanks for coming."

"Aunt Romana!" Morgan called, seeing the group and running to pick up Romana and hug her. Amelia had to chuckle at that, and the look on Romana face. Star was laughing all out but stopped when Morgan hugged her as well before putting them both down.

"Okay Morgan, how about we bring you out to dinner and then back to the DEO?" Amelia said calmly, the man looking to her now with a grin, but before they could move, another man appeared before them, dressed in a blue outfit with red lining and short blonde hair.

"Can I help you?" Amelia took a step forward towards the man.

The man charged at her, and Amelia used her telekinesis to fling him back. That didn't seem to stop as his ring he was wearing glowed and he seemed to fly. "Get Kara and Barry!" Amelia yelled as she started to fight.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry had taken their kids in their arms as they gave Brainiac looks.

"Who is this Earthman?" Kara asked, not letting go of her daughter as Caitlin went to grab her own son.

"He can copy other powers, whether they be meta human or alien. It makes him very dangerous as he can have more than one power, but his copied powers only last for 12 hours max," Brainiac continued.

"And why does he want our kids?" Barry asked, not knowing why this Brainiac was rubbing him the wrong way – there was something about him and the situation just felt too… staged. He should be thankful this guy had traveled back in time to warn him, but something felt off. And he knew Kara felt the same way too.

"To change history," Brainiac replied.

"Cisco?" Kara said moving her eyes to the man.

"I have everything out – all scanners, STAR Co and Justice League tech. There's nothing unusual," Cisco said.

"Pfft," Brainy waved his arm in Cisco's direction. "You're barely a 1st Level Intellect, you're no good and this technology…? So primitive," Brainiac now looked over the system.

"This is our headquarters, our Superflash cave. The most advance of everything," Cisco said, seeming put off by Brainiac's bragging.

"They are braver than I thought," Brainiac muttered.

"Hey, we're miles ahead of Prime and other Earths on the system… Besides New Justice," Cisco complained crossing his arms.

"Other Earths? Oh yes, the multiverse," Brainiac pulled a face at that. "You learn better about that with time."

"What…?" Barry glanced between Brainiac and Cisco at this, confused.

"I don't like this guy," Cisco mumbled to Kara who tried not to laugh.

"I can help…" Brainiac started, but stopped when an alert sounded.

"It's Lena," Cisco said, having given each member of the super family who was not in the League a panic button on their phone to contact the system in case of emergency. "Someone's attacking them. Seems to be after Romana and Star. Amelia is fighting them."

"Romana and Star… they are our daughters too!" Barry said, rushing Nora and Alura right into Caitlin's arms. "Cait, if…"

"No one touches them," Caitlin said, and plants in the room moved as Barry summoned his suit and Kara put on her new outfit as they rushed out.

"The idiot…" Brainiac mumbled to himself. "I'm coming!" He then yelled out, a ring on his finger glowing as he left so he could fly in the air.

"Did he just mumble…?" Cisco asked Caitlin, who nodded yes. "There's something not right here."

"I think you should contact more members of the League," Caitlin said with a nod as well. Cisco turned to the computer, to get all nearby members on the line. They had a bad feeling they were being played.

-Karry Universe-

Amelia was trying to fend off this guy as best she could, but he seemed to have multiple powers. Winn was trying to use his own powers to help but kept missing as he blew up the air around the man, and the floor at their feet. One of his blasted hit into the sand below Amelia, sending her flying.

"Winn quit trying to help!" Amelia yelled as the man looked to Winn, and his eyes momentarily glowed

"Thanks for the power!" The man called as he exploded the ground below Winn's feet now, sending Winn flying – he had as bad aim as Winn, but Amelia was knocked down again and this time badly injured.

The man went to direct an attack at Winn, but then Star used her eyes beamed and hit into the man, surprising him. He turned to the girl, going to get her – he was after her and Romana, after all. "Amelia!" Romana said as the man took hold of them.

"No!" Morgan yelled, running up and punching the man, making him drop the two girls. Romana went straight to Amelia's side, who was unconscious and bloody now as Lena grabbed hold of Star. Winn had run right to Lena's side as well, not sure how to help.

He didn't need to though as in a flash Barry and Kara were there and fighting the man.

"I'm trying to help you!" The man said as Brainiac appeared and went next to Romana and Amelia. "Brainy… tell them."

"He told us you were after our daughters!" Kara said, and the man managed to take a shocked step back.

Before anymore could be said, a large ship appeared out of nowhere, landing nearby

"No…" Brainiac mumbled as it landed, and a door opened.

Three people walked out – only two were recognizable to Kara and Barry: Rip Hunter, in his normal trench coat, and a Mon-El, wearing a similar red outfit to the one from Alien Earth. The woman with them neither knew – she was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes; she was quite pretty.

"Stop!" Mon yelled out, clearly angry as he took the lead.

"Mon-El, Prince of Daxam," Barry said, clearly confused and Mon turned his head to him.

 _You got to stop saying that every time you see him,_ Kara thought to her husband. "What Earth are you from?" Their Mon-El was still in the Phantom Zone; they were supposed to have contact with him, but they had lost it a long time ago and could not track the pod anymore.

"This one," Rip said, a small smirk on his face. "Only from the 31st century now – he spent more time the Phantom Zone than you, Mrs. Allen. Came out ten centuries from now and was cured of his Cadmus-related lead poisoning. He's now a leader in his time."

"Dad!" Morgan said, a smile appearing on his face as he realized what this appearance meant.

"What are you two doing in this time?" Mon said, looking at Earthman and then at Brainiac, who was slowly moving toward the unconscious Amelia. "Time travel is forbidden without Rip Hunter or one of his Time Masters – especially interacting with Supergirl and the Flash. You know how important they are to the timeline."

"Brainy… He said their daughters had been taken over by time-traveling shape-shifters… That we had to save them before the shape-shifter killed them," Earthman said, quite humbly now.

They heard a yell and turned around to see Brainiac had grabbed Romana, picking her up and had lifted the unconscious Amelia up too. Barry, suddenly startled at how bad his sister looked, – he had not realized how badly Amelia was injured – didn't have time to react as all three vanished in a flash of light.

"The Legion ship; it has to be close if the teleportation worked," the girl with Rip and Mon said in a British accent, and there was a roaring noise as a ship appeared in the sky.

"Imra, get him in lock up," Mon said, pointing at Earthman who gave no fight as Imra moved him inside. "We've got to follow."

"We're coming, too," Kara said as she and Barry moved toward the Waverider.

"Winn watch Star!" Barry yelled out, not realizing Morgan ran in past him as the Waverider lifted and flew fast.

"Dad!" Morgan was saying, hugging Mon, surprised by this name. "I get to meet you! I never thought I would. Yes. My dad."

"Hi," Mon said hugging the boy, a little bit confused, but he knew who he was from future knowledge, he knew how he was too and decide not to comment on the dad thing. "But not now – Rip you got to catch the ship."

"Trying," Rip said, the Waverider going as fast as it could to catch up to the larger ship, making sharp turns as it did.

That was when they saw fire in the sky ahead of them.

"Firestorm!" Kara said as Imra appeared in the room.

"Dad?" Jonas said, coming in and nearly tripping as he entered the control room, obviously having been unaware of what had happened up until this point.

"Get your belt on," Rip told his son, who took a chair and put the seatbelt on.

"Gideon?" Barry called. "Get connected to the Justice League systems and the Superflash cave."

"Yes, creator," the Waverider's Gideon said, and soon they were hearing the voices of their League.

"Let me guess, Smurf-guy was no good?" Cisco said.

"Got it in one," Barry said, smirking at Cisco's own comparison to a Smurf but trying to stay steady as the ship raced through Central City now.

"I already called in the cavalry," Cisco responded, and they could see he was right: Firestorm was joined in the air by Superman, Wonder Woman, and even Tantu, flying like a bird – having healed from her injuries a while ago and was back in the game. They could see two speedster – Liberty Belle and Velocity – trying to get on the other ship by jumping off buildings.

Powergirl, Wonder Girl, and M'Gann also showed and they had Superdog, Supercat, and Powerdog with them; J'onn was not far behind, all trying to get a hit on the ship, but it had defensive systems trying to to shoot at them.

"What the hell does he think his doing?" Mon asked, looking at it ahead of them as he leaned over Rip in the captain's chair. "If he kills any of them…"

"I hate to think what it would do to the timeline," Rip concluded, firing his own shots at the ship.

"So much for being a 12th level intellect," Imra muttered as the Legion ship shot straight up in the air and then suddenly disappeared. "His time traveled again..."

"With Romana and Amelia!" Barry groaned, worried about his sister and his daughter.

"Gideon, where did he go?" Rip asked the A.I.

"Back to the 31st century," Gideon answered.

"Then that's where we need to go," Kara said, determined.

"We can't take you out of your time…" Mon started but paused when he saw the look on both Kara and Barry's face.

"That is my daughter and my sister! We are not leaving them," Barry said.

"Normally taking them out of their timeline would be a big no," Rip turned around in his seat, forcing Mon to take a step back himself. "But this time I don't think we have a choice. If we return them soon after we took them, the timeline should be okay."

"Should?" Mon asked, worry in his face.

"No choice," Rip stated. "Everyone, buckle in." He turned back around in his seat as everyone went to the seats behind his chair – everyone besides Morgan who was still lingering by Mon, trying to get his other dad's attention.

"Morgan," Kara said, grabbing the teen and putting him in a seat and putting the safety gear over him. "You're coming too, apparently."

"Cisco, we should be back in a second," Barry called as he took his seat – the Justice League was still connected and must have heard everything, after all.

"Caitlin, take care of our girls and our business until we get back," Kara said as she took her own seat next to Barry. "Hopefully it will only be a minute for you."

"On it," they heard Caitlin say as Rip started the time jump.

…

Outside, the League watched as the Waverider disappeared in a flash of light.

"I remember doing that…" Firestorm said, a little sadly given he used to be the one on the Waverider, back when he was with Stein. He had recognized the ship immediately and had been the one to know to attack the other ship.

 _Cool!_ Cody thought in his head, but Ronnie ignored him.

"So… what do we do now?" Karen asked, petting the Super-animals in midair – Krypto and Hex seemed upset they were left behind as their masters went on an adventure without them; Karen had taken them to Young Justice training that morning to help Junior.

"Nothing we can do," Cisco replied.

"We wait for them to get back," Wonder Woman added. "Until then, we keep going. Superman and I can take the lead again if we have any problems."

"Great…" Clark muttered.

"They should be back soon," Diana cut off Clark's complaining.

"Yeah, from the 31st century..." Cisco added. "Lucky. I think."


	5. Legion of Superheroes Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Romana and Amelia kidnapped to the future Kara and Barry head to the 31st century to find them. But they might not like what they find.

Brainiac parked the Legion ship in his favorite hiding place, putting the cloaking field on as he looked around in his seat at the crying little girl. Romana was now close to the pod he had put Amelia in to heal – the younger Allen currently in a coma as the device kept her on life support for healing.

"She's not going to save you," Brainiac spat to Romana. "So let's see what removing you from the timeline will do to the precious Mon-El…" Brainiac gave a smirk as he ran an assessment but frowned when it came back.

"What? Nothing? But…" Brainiac turned to look at the girl. "How can the original Valor not being in the timeline not affect Mon?" The little girl crying on the floor was destined to become the Superhero Valor – which Mon had taken the title of when he was removed from the Phantom Zone. Romana, not being a part of the timeline, would mean no original Valor and even then, Mon was not connected to the Allens – Brainiac was sure that was the reason Mon got leadership of the Legion instead of himself.

"How do I…?" An idea came to Brainiac: If he could make Mon look bad, the Council would remove him from power and put Brainiac himself in his place. If he could get that sorted before Mon and Imra got back, he could banish them before they could repeal. And he knew how to do it… turning around to Romana, he smiled.

"Kid, I am going to bring you in front of some people and you're going to tell them Mon-El kidnapped you and brought you here." Brainiac brought up a holographic picture Mon, just to make sure Romana knew.

"No!" Romana said, shaking her head. "I won't."

Brainiac took a breath, trying not to let the child get the best of him as he spoke with dead calm: "If you don't, I'll hurt you."

"No," Romana said, scared but not going to help this man. "And when Kara and Barry get you, you'll be sorry."

Brainiac was ready to go through with his threat but paused eyes lingering on Amelia in her pod. "You see Amelia?" Brainiac spoke, an idea forming as he pressed a button on the computer by himself. "I have stopped the pod from healing her. Now, if you don't do what I say…" A light went off and instantly Amelia writhed in pain.

"Amelia!" Romana called, banging on the glass, but it did nothing.

"She'll be dead in an hour without her life support," Brainiac taunted, seeing the tears in Romana's eyes as she started punching and crying.

"Stop!" Romana called, Amelia still thrashing in her pod.

"Will you do what I say?" Brainiac asked.

"Yes," Romana whispered, and Brainiac turned the life support back on.

"Good girl," Brainiac muttered. "I can shut off the life support whenever I want if you don't do what I say." Romana nodded, and Brainiac turned back around. He had to call a meeting of the Council and fast.

-Karry Universe-

The Waverider appeared in the sky above the futuristic city; Rip Hunter flying carefully around all the other vehicles which were also in the sky.

"Gideon, can you track the Legion ship now?" Rip Hunter asked the A.I.

"Seems Brainiac has once again blocked my tracking abilities, Rip," Gideon replied.

"Set us down in my private rooms," Mon said. "There's a landing strip outfit. We can figure out exactly where Brainiac was going to go. I will get Earthman." Mon turn from the room as Rip went to direct the ship. Kara and Barry got up and Kara went to free Morgan from the belt.

"Wow," Imra said, finally able to take in the two. "It's really you two." Kara and Barry turned to look at her, confused. "I'm sorry, I mean, I've learned about you two in school. You're the reason I joined the Legion of Superhero. Why I became Saturn Girl. Although that's pretty common reasoning these days."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Kara finally asked. She remembered Mon calling her Imra but had been too preoccupied with her daughter and sister-in-law being taken. That was still on her mind but right now there was nothing they could do but question this Earthman.

"Imra, I'm Mon-El's Wife and his second in command of the Legion of Superheroes," Imra said, going to hold out her hand but the minute Morgan heard she was Mon's wife he jumped up, hugging the woman, much to Imra surprise.

"Mom!" Morgan cried, the reaction almost making Barry and Kara chuckle as he pulled Imra into a surprised hug.

"Um… what?" Imra asked.

"Mon is his technically one of his dads," Barry said, putting an arm around Kara. "He was created between DNA from Superman and Mon-El, so considers both his father's, he's a bit…" The two were worried and both being worried just intensified it overall.

"Oh, Morgan Belle?" Imra managed to release herself from the hug as the boy nodded, grinning. "Yes, I know about you. I should have realized," she gave Kara and Barry a knowing look before Imra decided to put her arms around the boy again, accepting him.

"We're parked," Rip said as Jonas finally got out of his seat belt. Mon came back in with Earthman, who was in handcuffs and looked downtrodden – now willing to answer questions. As the group went out the exit, almost directly into a beautiful room from an external door, Kara and Barry noticed it was high up and connected to a larger headquarters. They figured this must be the Legion home base.

"So, before I activate the teleporter and put you in front of the Council," Mon said, pushing Earthman down onto a chair, "you can help yourself by telling me why you joined Brainiac in changing history and disobeying time traveling laws."

"Brainy said shape shifters had time traveled," Earthman said, obviously confused but obliging. "He said they had taken Supergirl and the Flash's daughter place and we needed to go and stop them."

"And you went to kill our daughters?" Kara said, seeing red at this, but Barry was beginning to understand what was going on – although still worried for Romana and his sister, he sent calming vibes to Kara as she nevertheless said, "without any proof?"

"Brainy…" Earthman muttered, giving a look. "He said… I thought… imposters."

"He came to us and told us you wanted to kill our daughters to change the future," Barry said, feeling the idiot that he believed Brainiac for even five minutes now. "Although he implied Alura and Nora… Did he ever specifically say Romana and Star?"

"No, he just said daughters," Earthman said, obviously with more knowledge of Kara and Barry's family than Brainiac. "I assumed… I mean… why would a shapeshifter take a baby's place?"

"Well, now we know how this messed up," Rip said put an arm around his son. "Brainy wanted Earthman to attack Alura and Nora – and then he could 'save' them. That way, he could gain Kara and Barry's favor for his heroics… but Earthman choose the wrong daughters. Earthman nearly killing Amelia alerted us to your position – it's too big a change in timeline for Brainiac to hide. I'm sorry, but Earthman here is just a pawn in a bigger game."

"Figured," Barry muttered to that. "Hey, where's your wife?" Barry finally realized Rip and Jonas were here but Miranda was nowhere to be found.

"Training new recruits," Rip said simply.

"Oh," Barry had nothing else to add to that. He wasn't even sure from which period of Rip, Miranda and Jonas's life these two came from – Jonas was a teenager now, at least.

"But wait, I'm confused," Kara pointed out, even with the plot out in the open, one thing did not make sense to her. "Why would someone from the 31st century want to gain favor with us? We've got to be long dead."

Mon put a hand behind his head, suddenly not able to make eye contact with either Allen.

 _Okay, he's obviously hiding something,_  Barry thought to Kara.

 _How would we be alive in the 31_ _st_ _century? The only tech I know that could sustain life that long is in the Fortress…_ Kara started, but Imra spoke up before Kara could gather her thoughts some more.

"Brainy obviously wants to gain favor with the Council," Imra said.

"Council?" Barry and Kara said together, forgetting their previous thoughts instantly at this.

"Wait," Jonas said. "They will know too much of the future if we tell them."

"That's my boy," Rip grinned. "But in this case, I think we should let them know."

"Morgan?" Mon called as he noticed the clone looking around the room; he didn't need the clone touching something he shouldn't, but Mon calling him got Morgan's attention and instigated another hug with the man. Mon put an arm around him, unfazed by the child-like quality of the teenager. "So, the Council is the Council of STAR Co." Mon stated as Barry and Kara looked at each other. "The only people allowed on the Council are your direct descendance. Only those directly related to your biological kids."

"What exactly does this Council do?" Kara asked, seeming stunned.

"It's enough to say STAR Co. has evolved beyond a tech business," Rip said meekly. "Your family managed to unite all of Earth under one rule."

"And then expand to other planets," Imra inserted. "If it wasn't for the Council of STAR Co. being able to reunite everyone under one rule, the Planetary Alliance would not exist."

"Our family are some type of monarchs?" Barry asked, both he and Kara feeling disgusted and shocked over that. They had not expected that one at all.

The group seemed to realize their revulsion though as Imra suddenly spoke quickly: "It's not like they are King and Queen! Yes, they have a large say, but each country still elects leaders for local positions. The Council oversees any disputes and makes peace." Imra tried to explain. "Everyone trusts your family."

"But, the most important thing," Mon said, deciding to move this along. "And the reason why Brainiac time-traveled, is the Council are also the direct overseers of the Legion. They made me leader of the Legion so Brainy was clearly hoping getting on your good side; it would change history and make him leader. He has wanted the leadership ever since I got it."

"Since before that," Imra corrected sadly. "Better call the Council and put Earthman in front of them; arresting one of our own. Council declares punishment."

Barry didn't know whether to ask them to go easy on Earthman, considering he was a pawn in the game, but Amelia had been seriously hurt by the man, and he didn't want to interfere in future affairs, so he let it be. He knew how Kara felt about it though and couldn't help but smirk at her feeling of pleasure that Earthman would be punished for this.

Mon went to head to a computer screen and noticed a message for him.

"Oh, Brainiac has called an emergency meeting of the Council," Mon said, shocked. "They have started a meeting without me…." Mon pushed a button and a pad came to life on the floor. "You're coming with us," Mon grabbed Earthman. "Imra, with me, everyone else can watch from the screen."

The screen Mon had motioned towards had come to life and Kara and Barry could see what seemed to be a Council room – Men and women were in chairs around a large room, and Brainiac was before them; the center of attention. Mon, Imra, and Earthman went to teleporter and were gone. Morgan moaned as his father disappeared.

"Where is the Council meeting?" Kara asked, curious that the features of the room seemed familiar to her, but she could not place it.

"The Council headquarters is currently being built in your time," Rip said, "as the new Watchtower…" Barry put an arm around Kara, resisting the temptation to go there and punch Brainiac as they saw him on the screen. They had to trust Mon on this one though.

-Karry Universe-

"This is very unorthodox. A lowly member of the Legion calling for us instead of his leader," a member of the Council, a man, said as the Council sat back their seats. "Where is Mon-El? What is the purpose of this meeting?"

"Mon-El of Daxam has violated laws and proven he is unworthy of Leadership. I have proof. He's not even here to defend himself," Brainiac said, looking smug for himself.

"This was an emergency meeting – sometimes not even the leader of the Legion can present his or her self at a moment's notice," a woman spoke up.

"But you have proof the man we selected to lead the Legion is a traitor?" Another woman moved forward in her seat.

"Of course," Brainiac smirked.

"I have doubt," the first man spoke.

"Show us your proof then, Brainiac…" the other woman began.

"I'm glad you asked," Brainiac began,but that moment, a teleporter activated and Mon, Imra, and Earthman appeared in the room.

"Oh. It seems you are wrong about that," the oldest member of the Council who had yet to speak until that moment, spoke up. Brainiac took a shocked step back, glaring. He had thought he would get here long before Mon got back to this time – this messed his plans a little.

"Whatever Brainiac has to say is wrong," Mon said instantly. "And I have proof of his treason: Earthman, tell them."

"Brainiac told me the children of Supergirl and The Flash were in danger, that a shapeshifter had taken their form. He said we had to go back in time to safe them," Earthman stated instantly.

"And you believed him?" The eldest Council member asked, doubt in his voice.

"Made up!" Brainiac accused, but one of the other women on the Council called for his silence.

"I was alerted to this information and, knowing the sensitivity of the timeline from that period, contacted the Time Masters for further information," Mon-El stated.

"By the time we managed to deduce this was a rouse, Earthman and Brainiac had already gone back in time," Imra spoke up. "We had to ask Rip Hunter to take us back and stop Brainiac and Earthman from whatever ulterior motive they had."

"Lies!" Brainiac hissed, but a Council member snapped their fingers and his mouth shut; they obviously had a power that allowed this type of reaction.

"When we got back there, Earthman was already attacking Amelia Allen," Mon continued. "Brainiac had tried to get on Supergirl and The Flash's good side, but…"

"Amelia Allen is not the child of either Supergirl or the Flash," a male spoke up, knowing his family's history well.

"She was with Romana and Star Allen at the time," Imra pointed out. "Earthman thought it was either Star or Romana who were a danger. As you know of your great aunt she is a force. She fought Earthman to protect the two but was nearly killed. This alerted us to their location in the timeline."

The man nodded at this as Earthman looked down at this, shamed.

"Brainiac's plan had backfired," Mon continued. "He grabbed Romana and the wounded Amelia and came back here with them, to the future – we followed." Mon shared a glance with Imra, both deciding not to reveal who else had come back with them.

"Is this story true?" The leader of the Council asked, turning to Brainiac at this, who's mouth instantly snapped open.

"Completely fabricated," Brainiac said instantly as he noticed guards leaning towards him. "They're unable to believe their own lies. It's a tall tale and he uses his lackeys to cover up his own misuse of time traveling. Mon-El is secretive..." The Council leader rolled his eyes at this and Brainiac paused for a moment before continuing. "You might not know this, but he disappears at times, nowhere to be found." The Council leader was giving Brainiac a look and a eye roll not seeming impressed. "Well… I followed him and discovered his little secret. He said I had taken her out of her time, but it's not true, and she can prove it!" Brainiac nodded to a door, which opened at his command as Romana moved out, timidly.

"Brainiac took her when his plan failed," Mon said.

"Let's ask her who's telling the truth…" Brainiac said smugly, but it was clear Romana was terrified.

"It's okay child… no one here will hurt you," a younger female of the Council said. "Just tell us who took you away from Kara and Barry." Romana looked at her, then nervously held up her hand and pointed at Mon.

…

"We need to go there now," Barry said, jumping up, he and Kara ready to go. "This is falling apart."

"I agree," Rip said with a nod – this really was getting out of hand.

"I will…" Morgan started.

"Morgan… sit, stay!" Kara ordered, and Morgan sat back down, dropping his sentence.

"Jonas, can you watch him?" Rip asked his son, who nodded, sitting next to Morgan.

"You realize you just treated him like a dog…?" Rip whispered as he activated the teleporter.

"You don't know Morgan," Barry stated simply.

"I wish I had my dog," Kara mumbled as they stepped onto the teleport pad.

….

"I did not," Mon said simply, giving his sister a confused look. He was unsure why she was accusing him.

"You call your sister a liar?" A member of the Council said, clearly angry that the tables seemed to have turned. The council leader though had not spoken. Mon and him sharing a look. "You mess with our family as well Mon…"

Before the Council member could continue, the teleporter activated, and the Council was stunned as Rip Hunter appeared with two very familiar figures – the new Supergirl outfit and Barry's speed force outfit familiar to all in the future.

The two didn't look towards the Council of their descendent, but instead at the girl. "Romana," Kara said holding out her arms.

"Kara!" Romana called, running from Brainiac and into Kara's arms crying. Kara picked the girl up and held her close as tears came to Kara's eyes now.

 _Punch him!_ Kara thought to Barry, who didn't need any more say so as he ran at Brainiac and punched him – hard. He went flying back in shock.

"I don't know what you did to my daughter, but it ends now. He took Romana!" Barry said, punching Brainiac again.

"You took Kara and Barry out of their time?" Brainiac moaned, not even sure what was happening now. All his scenarios on what would happen, everything he had planned, none had accounted for this. Removing Kara and Barry was the biggest no-no he knew.

"Kara and Barry have been removed from their own time under my supervision to correct the mistakes you made time traveling," Rip said, pointing directly at Brainiac himself.

"Guards grab Brainiac," the Council leader said, not needing anymore information than this.

"No, he'll kill her!" Romana yelled out.

 _Amelia,_ Kara and Barry thought together.

"Where's my sister?" Barry asked, picking up and shaking Brainiac.

"I just removed her life support," Brainiac said as a guard handcuffed him. "If you want her to live, you need to let me go."

"We have ways of getting this information," another Council member spoke. "We will find Amelia Allen."

"She has an hour left! Maybe less," Brainiac taunted as he was dragged away. His plan foiled and his life now in pieces.

"We can't just sit and wait," Kara said urgently.

"We won't," Imra said. "Amelia nearly dying was what caused our alert. It means she's badly injured, and Brainiac wouldn't be able to transport her without help, so she must be on the Legion ship…. In the medical bay. We find the ship Brainiac stole, we find Amelia."

Mon lifted his arm and pushed a button on his suit. "All Legionnaires, this is Valor. Priority Alert One. Drop everything you're doing and find our Legion ship – this is a Worldwide and Beyond search. We have less than an hour to find it or time itself will rip apart."

"We'll join the search," Barry said with a nod.

"I'll go back to the Waverider. See if I can find the ship from there," Rip added.

"Rip, take Romana," Kara said. "And take Morgan back to the ship with you. Have Jonas watch them."

"You mean have Morgan watch Jonas and Romana?" Rip asked.

"No," Kara and Barry said together, shaking their heads as Rip took the upset girl. "Hey, we'll find her." Kara told Romana, kissing her head before Rip teleported away with her.

The four then teleported to Earth and Barry ran at his fastest through the streets, not caring how the future looked; not taking in the future buildings or the people.

Kara, Mon, and Imra flew in the air as fast as they could.

"We're running out of time," Kara said, urgently.

"Valor?" Mon heard a voice in the coms.

"XS," Mon said knowing the voice.

"I found it! Colossal Boy and I are in the ship," XS responded.

"Send the location," Mon said, nodding towards the group. They were lead to a place in the wasteland and Kara recognized the wreckages around them; it was 10 centuries old now, but it was the former Watchtower. They had never cleared the rubble and apparently never would. There though signs scattered around and other things that showed this must now be a tourist spot.

Inside the underground garage was where the ship was parked.

"We should have known…" Imra said with an eyeroll. "No one is allowed inside the ruins anymore – too fragile. It's the perfect hiding place."

The three entered the ship though and found a dark woman in a purple-and-white outfit with another man in red-and-blue trying to get the computer working. In a pod Kara could see Amelia seeming to have trouble while a machine was going off.

"We can't get her out," the man said as the woman seemed to be stunned, staring at Kara as Barry ran in.

Mon started punching at the glass, but it would not break. Mon desperately punched again and again, trying to get it to break. "It's dwarf star…" Mon stated. "I can't…"

"Move aside," Kara said, agitated, and Mon moved. With one punch the glass broke, and Amelia's unconscious body fell out.

"We need to get her to Legion headquarter medical area, fast," Imra said.

"I can't get anything on this ship working," the man said to Imra. "Going to have to get her there yourself."

"Then that's a job for the fastest man alive," Barry said, picking up his sister.

"Run to Central," Mon instructed. "Headquarters is the same building my rooms are in. You were there before, and you can't miss it. Biggest building in the city." Barry nodded, running out of the ship. Kara could feel his determination. "XS, Colossal Boy, nice job."

"Yes, thank you," Kara said with a nod.

"No problem… Grandma," XS said, and Kara raised an eyebrow. The woman's outfit was clearly a speedster design, with a yellow 'S' across the chest.

"Oh yes, Jenni here is one of your descendants … a couple times great granddaughter, I believe. She rejected her spot on the Council after her father died, giving it to her younger brother to enter the Legion instead," Mon said. "Actually, one of her other sets of grandparents from your time is Caitlin and Ronnie. Your lines eventually crossed several generations down."

"Oh," Kara said at that, deciding to bring this Jenni into a hug. "Glad one of my descendants is a hero and not on that Council." The way Kara said it, they could see she still was not too happy with the Council. "I'm going to go make sure Amelia is okay – and comfort my daughter." Kara turned around to fly out at that.

"She's not a fan of the Council, is she?" XS asked Mon, who gave her a look but didn't respond.

-Karry Universe-

In the Legion headquarters, Amelia was safely in another medical pod – this one on and was working to heal her. "She got here just in time," the doctor who was operating it said. "She'll be ready to go in a few hours."

Barry nodded as he stepped back into the main room – all the Legionaries, as they called themselves, had discovered he and Kara were here now, because the main room was packed. As Barry looked around, he noticed images of him, Kara, and their League around. There were some people he did not recognize here on the walls, while in the middle of the room there was a holographic projector playing a scene Barry recognized as the finale battle with the Reverse Flash. He could even hear the holographic him mumble for justice for his mom.

Kara came up to him; she was carrying Romana, and Barry smiled, taking the five-year-old and hugging her. Romana seemed to be clinging to them, scared from the recent adventure. "Amelia will live," Barry whispered to her.

"Yes, she will," Mon added. Mon had Morgan practically attached to him; since he had come back, Morgan had been talking non-stop to him and Mon had to laugh. Rip had whispered to him that if he wanted to try to keep Morgan it would not affect the timeline that much, but Mon had shaken his head to that. The boy belonged in the 21st century with his other dad and his family. "And Romana, I never thought I would meet you." Mon stated to his sister now. "I hate the circumstance, but I love meeting my little sister. See this outfit?" Romana nodded, taking in the red and blue. "One day you wear a similar one. You're the first Valor. I honor you with my name and outfit." Mon kissed Romana's head.

"What's with all the dogs and cats?" Barry asked, noticing dogs and cats were running around everywhere – actually, they seemed to be flying and running at super-speeds, which led Barry to believe they were Kryptonian.

"You managed to keep Krypto and Hex's line going by using the New Justice Sanctuary," Mon stated.

"I thought we didn't do the multiverse by now? Brainiac said…" Barry started.

"We know Brainiac's a liar," Mon shrugged unsure why Brainiac would try to break the multiverse alliance. "Trust me, the multiverse is still going strong very strong, in fact."

"I dare not ask how many worlds there are now," Kara chuckled.

"Trust me, you don't," Mon chuckled too. "But now we have enough Kryptonian animals, we don't need those other worlds for them to breed, but in some way, they are all related to your original pets. Not to mention the other litters of Prime Earth's Powie and your Krypto."

"Other litters?" Barry voiced, stifling a laugh as he imagined Krypto's dismay at being a dad again in the future – he hadn't been interested the first time around.

"What's with this?" Kara asked, pointing to the hologram but couldn't help but smile at Kryptonian cats and dogs. Holographic Barry had stabbed the Reverse Flash again in a repeating video.

"We have all your battles," Imra said looking at the hologram. "Digitally recreated from original footage. They inspire us. You formed this after all. Our Legion."

"And the Council," Kara and Barry mumbled.

"I know you never expected a tech company to become the government," Imra said with a sigh now, obviously annoyed that the very originators of the Council of STAR Co. weren't pleased with their future. "But the Council does do good – and we want to show you some good. We want to bring you to Justice Island. Show you what it became."

Kara and Barry looked at each other. "Justice Island?" They asked, confused.

"They… they're quite a few years away from Justice Island," Rip sighed, coming over. "But it's not the biggest spoiler. They know about New Justice's Home Base. They can go and see."

"I'm going to remain here and watch over Amelia's healing. Make sure they do not do something stupid like take off her tattoo," Rip said now.

"How do you know she has a tattoo?" Barry asked, and Rip gave him a look. "Never mind…" Rip went towards the medical area, his son following him, wanting to see. "Okay let's see Justice Island. Teleporting?"

"No, ship," Mon said, leading them to a docking port and a much smaller ship than the Legion ship Brainiac had used. Mon, Imra, Romana, Kara, Barry, and Morgan all fit in and they flew off.

It was only a minute of two and they circled around the island, despite the island having to be somewhere far out from Central City. Barry and Kara could see huge buildings and many kids below at play. They landed easily.

"Welcome to Justice Island," Mon said. "Once a second headquarters for the Justice League, it's now so much more."

"In your time the greatest minds come from the Ivy Leagues," Imra informed them. "In our time they come from here."

"So… it's a school?" Kara asked, thinking of the X-Men now.

"You started, or will start, making safe places for meta human and aliens kids. It expanded to this. Under the Council's watch, Justice Island is a safe place, a home for kids with powers who have nowhere else. A school from, in your terms, kindergarten all the way to college. They all learn how to use their powers – to control them – and can major in anything they want."

"From cooking and sports all the way to the sciences," Mon added, continuing for his wife. "But there's also superhero training, for those who want to try to join the Legion. The best of the best come out of here for everything." They had been walking as they talked and came across a large statue of Kara and Barry in their superhero outfit.

"Dad?" A young voice called, and a young boy ran towards them. Mon picked him up as Morgan gave a look, his head titled. "Mom! You're early."

"We want you to meet some people," Mon said smiling. "They came all the way from the 21st century…" The boy tuned to Kara and Barry and his eyes widen, glancing to the statue behind them now as he compared. "This is Kara and Barry Allen, otherwise known as Supergirl and the Flash. My little sister Romana, too, so your aunt and well your brother… Morgan."

"Little brother!" Morgan said, grabbing the boy from Mon and hugging him. The boy was shocked, and Mon momentarily steeled at the maneuver, but his son laughed.

"Everyone, this is our son Allen," Imra said as Morgan put him down.

"Allen?" Barry said with a smirk.

"You don't know how special it is to be able to name a child after you," Imra continued. "Too many people were naming kids Barry, Kara, and Allen, not to mention Amelia too. It got to a very ridiculous point, so the Council put laws on the name. You need special permission to name a child after yourselves. The Council easily gave it to us, however."

"You saved my life," Mon said simply. "When you didn't have to. You took my sister and Morgan in. We're family." Kara and Barry smiled as they bent down to meet Allen on his own level. Romana brought the boy of the same age as her into a hug.

"Amelia?" Barry asked. "Her death was a big event. Notified you. People name kids after her. What does she do?" Barry couldn't help but wonder about his little sister's future.

"Not as important as you, but she's important," Imra said with a nod. "She has her destiny now that she's on this Earth."

"And look around," Mon said changing the topic. They could not tell the two too much anyway. "All the people here…. they are safe. They are here. The Council makes sure they get the help they need. And they all know of you. You inspire so much. This is your legacy. The Legion, the Council, this island… It all belongs to you, and it's more good than bad. Please, don't just see the Council as monarchs – they are so much more."

"Wait, are they really Supergirl and the Flash?" A voice called, and they turned to see a teenage boy who had blue hair.

"All the way from the 21st century," Mon said. "Only here for the day."

"Oh wow!" The boy said coming up and taking their hands. A crowd soon formed around as everyone heard who was on the island.

-Karry Universe-

It was several hours later they went back to Legion headquarters and Amelia was sitting, awake.

"Amelia!" Romana said, running into her arms.

"How are you?" Kara asked.

"Well I was having a great dream until freakazoid here morphed into Barry and woke me up," Amelia pointed at an alien besides her.

"It's Chameleon Boy," the alien corrected. "And I told you, I had to. The device puts you into a perfect dream as you heal. You need to be woken up, and it's easier to use a loved one to bring you out."

"Yeah it's still freaky," Amelia said. "So, can we go home?"

"I think that's a good idea. Rip!" Kara called to the man.

"The Waverider is ready," Rip said. "I think you should say your goodbyes."

"Morgan, say bye to Mon, Imra, and Allen," Kara told the boy.

"Bye dad, mom, little brother," Morgan said hugging them, having brought Allen back with them. "Come see me soon." Morgan said, running into the ship before Mon could explain why he could not.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure he has realized what's been going on," Kara said, a little apologetically.

"Unbelievable… of all the clones you have it was him who came to the 31st century," Rip said with a head shake. Romana gave Mon a hug as well, but stuck close to Kara and Barry.

"Amelia?" Kara said, nodding towards Romana, and Amelia took Romana's hand as she led him to the ship.

An idea came across Barry now though as he turned to Mon-El. "Hey, this Council… since they have to be related to us, do we overrule them now that we are here?"

Imra and Mon looked at each other, concerned, but nodded. "Yes, by Council laws you would."

"Get them on the line," Barry said, he and Kara giving each other a smirk, sharing the idea in their heads.

Mon easily got the Council up, explaining to them Kara and Barry wanted a word before they went back to their own time. The Council leader gave a nod as they all looked to Kara and Barry on the screen.

"As Supergirl and the Flash, Leaders of the Justice League and your direct ancestors," Kara started, "we have made a decision." Mon took Imra's hand now, a bit nervous. "Mon-El shall be leader of the Legion of Superheroes until he chooses to step aside or dies. You cannot remove him."

Mon tried not to look shocked. He had not expected that though. "And the Legion of Superhero will officially be renamed back to the Justice League." Barry gave Mon a smirk as he said this. "It's a far better name."

"We agree, it is a far superior name and with yourselves granting it to us, it will be changed. Very well. From this day forth The Legion of Superheroes will be rebranded The Justice League," the man stated, nodding. "It's nice to see you again too, Mr. and Mrs. Allen."

"Again?" Barry frowned at that, but Mon gave a slight cough as the man paused.

"Anyway," Rip spoke up as Kara and Barry stared at one another and shrugged as they went into the Waverider. Rip laughed now as he entered, and, after a moment, the ship left. Mon chuckled himself. He should have known the two would pull something like that.

"It is a nice name," Mon said with a nod ignoring the council talking on the screen

-Karry Universe-

Rip stopped the Waverider back in the 21st century, back in Central City.

"Not bad… only a half hour after we took you," Rip said as he landed, "and the world hasn't ended without you here too, so that's good news," he joked as Barry, Kara and Amelia got up, going over to Morgan and Romana to release them from their seats. "Oh, and hey, before you go, I want you to know the future you saw it can still change. It's a possible future, not 100% set in stone. Your decisions still matter. But personally, I do like that future."

"Well, it wasn't so bad," Barry said thoughtfully.

"Thank you Rip for coming to protect our family," Kara added as she took Romana's hand.

"Always," Rip said, opening the door and letting the people who needed to get out leave. "Come on Jonas, let's go find your mom and get a new assignment…." Rip smiled as he took off.

…

Amelia had spent time with Star and Romana that night, especially as Romana didn't want to let her out of her sight, but they had to go to bed eventually, and Amelia had spent that evening texting friends for plans – the regenerative machine in the future had left her with a lot of energy, after all.

After Amelia, Kara and Barry had all sent the girls to bed, it wasn't long before Amelia was heading to the elevator all dressed up.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Barry asked, now on the couch.

"That healing thing the future did has given me a ton of energy. I can't sleep so going out dancing," Amelia stated.

"With Winn?" Barry asked. "Is that who you were texting earlier?"

"No. Me and Crystal actually," Amelia said

"Dancing? Isn't that kind of date-y?" Barry asked.

"No. Just two girls having a good time," Amelia said, confused by this. "Just because I am engaged doesn't mean I can't have a good time without my fiancée. That includes married people as well. And even married people with kids…" Amelia entered the elevator at that, winking at the couple.

"Can you even dance?" Barry asked, only to see Amelia stick her tongue out at him just as the elevator closed.

Barry sighed. "You know, when I first heard she couldn't have kids, I thought it was a damn shame. But now I kind of think she works better as an aunt and part-time parent for Romana and Star. She wants way too much freedom to be a full-time mom."

"She spent so long thinking she would never have kids. I think she got used to it," Kara added. "Come on, it's been a long day." Kara stood as she led Barry to their room. The pair fell asleep in minute.

It wasn't long later when crying and someone shaking them woke them up. Kara turned on the lights to see it was Romana.

"She's not there! I looked and…" Romana cried.

"Whoa sweetie, what's wrong?" Kara asked wiping a tear away.

"I had a dream that the blue man killed Amelia and went to her room and she's not there," Romana stuttered now, scared.

"It's okay. She just went out dancing with Crystal," Kara said, bringing Romana into the middle of the bed as Barry went to tickle her stomach, making the girl laugh. "She's fine. It was just a nightmare."

"You promise?" Romana asked.

"Promise?" Barry stated, and looked at Kara, the two deciding something in their mind: "Want to stay in here with tonight?"

"Yes," Romana said.

"Okay," Kara said as then they heard feet and Star came running. Clearly having heard the commotion. "Come on..." Kara sighed, deciding she could join in too, and Star smiled as she went into the middle as well, leaning against Kara as Romana went closer to Barry.

Kara went to turn off the lights as Krypto came jumping in now, making the two girls laugh and the bed seem small.

"No." Barry said, now almost falling out of the bed. "Back to Alura and Nora's room." Krypto gave a low moan and titled his head.

"He wants to protect the scared girls. Not the ones sleeping soundly," Kara said with a smile and Barry groaned.

"Fine, but the cat…" Barry never finished as Hex ran in, taking a spot with Krypto at the end of the bed. She gave Barry a look almost daring him in finish the sentence. "Never mind." Barry mumbled, wondering how long it would be until he fell out of the bed, as the lights were turning off and he put his arms around Romana, bringing the girl close.


	6. Canary Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident takes Kara and Barry off of their world and onto a new one. While stuck on this brand new Earth, they inadvertently might be the answer to that Earth's current problems.

-End of September-

"What's the emergency?" Barry asked as he and Kara arrived, putting Nora and Alura into the playpen. Krypto and Hex were by their side.

"No emergency," Cisco said, a wide smile on his face that didn't calm the two. "We need you for a test."

 _I don't have a good feeling about this,_ Kara thought to Barry.

"Didn't you have to be at STAR Gaming today?" Barry asked, pointing out the fact that Cisco, their STAR Gaming CEO, was supposed to have a meeting.

"Did that this morning, and now me, Junior, and Adam Cray from New Justice need your help," Cisco said simply. "Say hi to them by the way," Barry and Kara looked at a computer screen to see another Cisco and a Ray Palmer lookalike they knew was New Justice, Adam. The two waved at the computer screen. "So, we have been experimenting with a new feature for the system, a way we can use this system to hop to other worlds on the system. This way we don't have to keep making those one-world devices you have."

"Okay," Kara said, not sure where this was going as Krypto barked.

"Well, we got it working," Junior said.

"Junior's knowledge of the Prime hopping devices, and mine, and our combined genius all worked together. The system can focus in on the vibration of the world you want to go to and create a portal via the system on the other world," Cisco explained. "So far we only have it on our three devices, but if this works completely we can send an update out to the entire system."

"But we have to keep testing," Adam said through the phone. "We have used tennis balls, computers, and even living creatures. We need a human test."

"Why do I feel like we are being volunteered?" Barry asked. "Why us? And why isn't Prime involved in this? They made this system."

"They're busy," Junior said dismissively. "So we ran with it."

"And as for why you're being volunteered, we're needed on this side to make sure everything works okay. Kara and Barry of Mutant are at their farm, and people are busy on New Justice so that leaves you two," Cisco said. "Come on, its harmless. You'll just end up right there next to Adam. And we have Junior in case anything goes wrong."

Kara and Barry looked at each other, discussing it in their heads.

"Fine," Kara said after she and Barry decided. "What do we do?"

"Just stand on the taped 'x' on the floor. No need to even put your outfits on," Cisco said, pointing to the floor where Kara and Barry looked down and noticed red tape in the form of an x. Kara and Barry went to step on it, followed by Krypto, and Hex was on Kara's shoulder. None of them bothering to get on their outfits - not even Barry, who only had to summon it from the Speed force.

Cisco turned around and smiled. "Gideon," Cisco called out. "Send them to New Justice."

"Sending," Gideon said, and a blue light started. "Error." Gideon called out as a computer started to bing.

"No!" Cisco said. "Abort. Abort!" But it was too late – a portal opened, and Barry, Kara, Krypto, and Hex were gone. Cisco looked on the screen, but they did not appear next to Adam. "Gideon what happened?"

"The world jumping program and the program you made to track Earth 25 combined," Gideon said.

"The mysterious Earth 25...?" Junior spoke up on the screen. It was one Earth Gideon knew existed but was having trouble mapping – even the Vibes had trouble figuring out where it was located, given Junior's worried tone.

"So… Where are they?" Cisco asked.

"The most logical guess would be Earth 25," Gideon said.

Cisco groaned. "Junior?" Cisco looked to the screen, but Vibe Junior already had his goggles on.

"They're alive, I can sense Kara and Barry, but I can't get a lock on them," Junior said.

"We're going to need to get Vibe in on this," Cisco said, determinedly.

"Hey, look at that... I got to go," Adam said holding out his communicator to show an alert on New Justice. "Good luck finding them." Adam shut off the system.

"He was probably smart to leave," Junior said. "I didn't really tell Prime what we were doing." Cisco raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, my Prime double gets a little protective over the system. We literally had an argument one time on whether we should do phone calls or Skype through the system. The system does both and text messages. What does it matter?"

"I'll Skype Vibe then and tell him what just happened," Cisco said, rolling his eyes at his counterparts' antics. He didn't see how there could be argument over something so trivial between himselves.

"Mama?" Cisco attention turned to the only other two in the room with him now as the twin called out for Kara.

"Better call Caitlin as well – before I have to change any diapers," Cisco mumbled, never too comfortable around children.

-Earth 25-

Rachel Garrick of Earth 25 was in a room with Cat Grant and a teenage blonde girl with Hazel eyes; she had been explaining herself to the two. "Any advice?" Rachel asked.

"Why didn't you elope?" The teenage blonde said after a moment.

"Not helpful Mia," Rachel Garrick said, her eyes still on Cat Grant. "Aunt Cat?"

"Sorry Rae-Rae. I'm kind of agreeing with Mia here," Cat said, and Rae groaned, obviously hoping one or both could help resolve her problem.

Before she could say anything more though, all three were shocked as a blue portal opened in the room; it violent and kicking up air – spitting out Kara, Barry, Krypto, and Hex.

Cat jumped up, putting an arm around the other blonde as Rae turned at speed to defend her aunt and cousin.

Barry paused as the portal vanished, and then looked over at Rae and then saw Cat and Mia. "Any chance this is New Justice World…?" Barry asked as he and Kara took in their surroundings.

"New Justice World?" Rae asked, confused.

"Well, that answers that," Kara said, shaking her head. "We don't mean you any harm. I'm Kara Allen; my husband here is Barry…. Erm, these are our pets Krypto and Hex. We're from another Earth."

"Karry Universe," Barry said, with a smirk. "We were just testing a world hopping device and now have to torture two Ciscos and an Adam Cray."

"Multiverse? Frankie used to mention that a lot. Stopped a few years ago," Rae said with a nod. "But I don't have time for this now."

Kara noticed Rae looked worried and upset. "What's wrong?" Kara asked, intrigued.

"Well… if you must know Team Canary," Rae pointed at Kara, "and Team Arrow," she pointed at Barry with this, "are destroying my wedding."

"Why did you point at us when you said Team Canary and Arrow," Kara and Barry said together, unfazed that they said the same thing out loud.

"Well, you're Super Blue Canary and your Arrow's Tech guy," Rae said, a little confused on this multiverse thing already.

"Hey, a world where I am not the Flash but not evil," Barry said with a smile, making everyone look at him.  _What? It's nice._ Barry thought to Kara who smiled. "But… I'm the Flash." Barry ran to behind Rae. "No, you on my world. My dad was an only child. But good friends with a version of you in the multiverse, and who are you marrying?"

"Mon-El," Rae said.

"Mon El, Prince of Daxam," Barry said with a smile as Kara moaned at the full title. "So, you're the Rae who the speedforce mentioned." Kara raised an eyebrow as Barry shared a memory of the speed force telling him there was a Rae in the multiverse with Mon.

"Hey… did you call me Super Blue Canary?" Kara finally said. "What's your Kara's last name?"

"Lance," Rae said.

"Wow," Kara said, surprised by this. "No, I was taken in by the Danvers. My superhero name is Supergirl. Super Canary though…" Kara frowned at that, not disapproving of the name.

"Super Blue Canary," Rae sighed at Kara shortening the name.

"So, how are they destroying your wedding?" Barry moved the topic along as Cat and Mia looked on in silence, noticing after Rae seemed unsure. "Come on, we know Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Thea. They're family. Maybe we can help? Besides we're stuck here until one of the Vibes come for us."

"Rae-Rae, it can't hurt," Cat spoke up.

"Okay," Rae said with a nod. "Some background information... Erm, well since your last name is Allen, I guess Uncle Henry and Aunt Nora never divorced and remarried."

"No," Barry said, deciding not to get into their history of Nora being murdered, although he was surprised at the divorce of his parents here. They seemed to work out on worlds Nora hadn't died. Well besides Amelia now dead world.

"Ah… that means I do not exist," Mia said. "I'm Amelia Allen." Barry and Kara looked at each other, and then back at this Earth Amelia. She was not dark haired, or looked much like their Amelia or other Millie's, but given the blonde hair, not to mention the resemblance to the other woman in the room, this Amelia must have been Cat and Henry's daughter.

"Well, Aunt Nora married Uncle Malcolm and moved to Starling with Barry," Rae went on.

"Uncle Malcolm?" Barry asked, confused.

"Malcolm Merlyn," Rae stated, frowning at Barry now.

 _Wasn't Malcolm Merlyn a bad guy on our Earth?_ Kara asked Barry in their head who responded with a cautious  _yes_.

"Well, it seems Barry ended up becoming the tech guy for Team Arrow consisting of Oliver, Thea, and his brother Tommy. Kara, who as I said is a Lance, became a superhero with Laurel, Dinah, and Sara on a Team Canary," Rae said. "But the thing is, Team Canary was in the city first did not think they needed vigilantes and Team Arrow is… I don't know, stubborn and wants to protect people. So, the two teams did not get along, but they did not know they were dating each other's human identities… Well until last night…"

…The Night Before…

Rae brought Barry and his mother up the stairs to her and Mon's apartment.

"So you live above the club?" Nora asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, well we own the entire building," Rae explained with a smile. "I can't believe you're dating Kara… Small world." Kara Lance was her best friend and maid of honor – and she had just found they were dating.

"I know right? Some club you have here, though," Barry said, seeming to enjoy the club before coming to the apartment. "So, why did you ask me here?" Rae had asked Barry to the club that evening, after they had checked into their hotel, and Nora had tagged along. Malcolm and Tommy were still at the hotel with Nora and Malcolm son Jack.

"Well, I needed to ask something of you," Rae said, her eyes on Barry. "Me and Mon we decided to do a traditional wedding and there is one thing about a wedding. It's traditional for a male family member to give the bride away. And I was wondering if you would do it?"

"Me?" Barry asked, confused but pointing at himself. "What about Roland or my father?" Barry had assumed Rae's twin or her uncle would take that role.

"I haven't talked to them in years," Rae said, seeming nervous. "Uncle Henry will be at the wedding with Aunt Cat, of course, but I'm not even sure Roland knows I am getting married. And I don't feel close to them at all."

"Wait," Nora said. "Why have you not spoken to them?"

"Mom kicked me out when I became the Flash," Rae explained, and Nora blinked at that. "Only Aunt Cat and Mia will talk to me now."

"You became the Flash when you were like 16," Nora said. "I can't believe Joan… I'm going to go give her a piece of my mind."

"Aunt Nor…" Rae started, but was too late – Nora had left the apartment. Rae shook her head, but half to smirk. "So Barry, will you take the traditional father role?"

"Of course," Barry said with a nod. "What exactly do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is walk me down the aisle, shake Mon's hand, and at the reception we'll share a special dance," Rae said.

"Okay easy enough. No speech needed?" Barry asked.

"No, only Kara and Morgan are making speeches," Rae said just as her phone then binged. "Ah, the Flash is needed." Rae ran into her outfit quick, which was in the apartment. "You can have fun at the bar. Live music from a local band tonight."

"Oh, I can help," Barry said. "I am Team Arrow's tech guy… which I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but you're the Flash so…"

"I'm good Barry," Rae said with a nod, barely taking in the reference before she ran out.

…The Present Moment…

"Just one question. Who is Morgan?" Kara asked as Rae recalled the events of the night before. "The one giving the speech with Kara."

"Oh, Mon's little brother," Rae said. "Really his name is Mor-An but he's going by Morgan on Earth."

 _That's one hell of a coincidence,_ Kara thought to Barry, thinking of their own Morgan who was a half-clone of Mon and Clark.

"What's up with your mom?" Barry asked. The Rae they knew well had lost both her parents.

"She didn't want me following in my dad's footsteps. Long story. Not important," Rae said waving that off. "Anyway, I didn't think much of Barry statement until after I was done – I got in 'Flash mode' so didn't process what he'd said. I knew Team Arrow and Team Canary did not get along; I just did not realize they were completely unaware in real life they were dating. See, Kara had joined me in saving the city since Mon was off on his bachelor party."

...The Night Before…

Kara and Rae were laughing, both in their superheroes outfits still – Rae's outfit was very much like her father's as it worked nicely since it matched Mon's Valor outfit. Kara's outfit though was all blue; dark blue on the left and right side and on her sleeves. In the middle of the two dark blue sections was a light blue and she had yellow patch on her left and right legs, on her side, on her arms just above the blue gloves, and around her ankles. Along with a yellow belt with the House of El symbol in yellow on the buckle. The only thing not a shade of blue or yellow was her red cape, which was Kal-El's baby blanket.

"It's very fun working together," Rae said with a smile.

"Yeah, you should come by Starling more often and hang out with the Canaries," Kara said with a smile.

"You should come here. I mean, I think Starling has enough heroes running around with the Canaries and the Arrows," Rae said, and noticed Kara's eyes roll.

"Don't legitimize those vigilantes by calling them heroes," Kara said, pulling a face.

"I don't understand how you can hate Team Arrow so much when your dating their tech guy," Rae sighed, not even giving thought that Kara might not know what Barry had just told her and not his girlfriend.

"Wait, what? I'm not dating their tech guy. I'm dating Barry," Kara said, confused.

"Yeah, and Barry is…" Rae paused, seeing the look on Kara's face as she put the pieces together of Kara's statement. "You didn't know Barry was working with Team Arrow." The look in Kara's eye said all as Kara turned without a word and flew off.

Rae groaned for a second before running after Kara, and by the time they got to the hotel both were in their normal outfits.

"Kara?" Rae called as she sped in front of Kara, luckily no one was watching the two. "Please Kara. I shouldn't have said. I thought Barry had told you, please don't…" but Kara wasn't listening, and Rae hoped Barry was still at her club.

Kara had reached and opened the door to the large suite the Queens had booked for the group.

Inside was Laurel and Oliver – Oliver was Laurel's date to the wedding – Sara and Tommy – who, while both invited on their own were also dating – and Dinah was there alone, but her plus one was Thea anyway, who was in the room too, not that it mattered then. Barry was also there, looking over in shock.

Before they could speak Kara did: "You work with Team Arrow?!" Kara yelled out at Barry, making half the room to go stiff with concern, and the other half with shock.

"You told her?" Barry said, looking at Rae.

"How can you be dating Super Blue Canary and not tell her you're working with Team Arrow?" Rae asked before clasping a hand to her mouth. She was bad at keeping secrets.

"You're Super Blue Canary?" Barry said, taking a step back.

"Rae!" Kara yelled out.

"Whoa, don't Rae me," Rae said waving her hand dismissively. "There is clearly a complicated web of lies here I was not aware of."

"Wait, if Kara is Super Blue Canary…" Thea said as suddenly everyone jumped up, the pieces coming together as Dinah, Laurel and Sara went to one side of the room, grouping together while Oliver, Tommy and Thea moved off to the other side going to look at them. Barry stayed in place, looking shocked at Kara who hadn't moved either.

"If Barry is the tech guy," Dinah said. "Red Arrow?" Dinah pointed at Thea. "Black Arrow, and Green Arrow."

"Black Canary, White Canary, and Gray Canary," Oliver pieced together.

"What exactly is with the colors scheme here? Toss a color in front of a normal word and hey it's a superhero name," Rae said, trying to defuse the situation with humor that didn't seem to work; none of them even turning to look at Rae as they gave each other angry looks.

Rae ran in between them. "Okay, no." Rae held out her hands at both of them. "Flash here and no one is fighting at my wedding!"

…Presently…

"That obviously didn't work," Rae recounted. "My wedding is tomorrow morning and my maid of honor and bridesmaids are having screaming fits with the person giving me away, his brother, and the two Queens." Rae sighed as she went on, "not to mention Aunt Nora screamed at Mom, who decided to scream at me over her not knowing I was getting married. – which is completely uncalled for since she has not talked to be in like 7 years."

As Rae had talked though, Barry had been thinking of something, imagining if he was in Rae's boots and Kara could hear every cog turn in his brain.

 _That plan is devious my love,_ Kara said to Barry in their heads, the two bouncing ideas off one another.

 _I love it._ Barry kissed Kara cheek, surprising the three in room given they didn't know about the bond or a reason for a random kiss during Rae's story. "Okay, we can't do anything about your mom, but we think we can bring Team Canary and Team Arrow together."

"Really?" Rae asked, shocked. She had not expected that – even Mia looked up from playing with Krypto and Hex in shocked, while Cat had been watching on in silence.

"Yes, but we're going to need a few things. Well firstly… is this Morgan a hero?" Kara asked, needing to know this information.

Rae laughed. "Morgan? No," Rae shook her head.

"Okay. And are the Canary's meta humans? If so, what powers?" Barry asked.

"All meta humans. Laurel and Dinah have two power: Laurel has a sonic scream and can fly; Dinah has a sonic scream and has this pink gas thing that can mess with memories. Sara has one power that sort of a sonic power," Rae explained.

"Okay. Good to know. We need Mon and Clark," Kara said, and Rae nodded, running out and returning a minute later with the two requested persons, before taking another moment to explain who this version of Kara and Barry were.

"Okay…" Barry started, going to explain the plan he and Kara had come up with.

"I don't know," Clark said after hearing the plan. "This means lying to my cousin."

"Trust me, it will be better for her in the end," Kara said; Clark paused for a moment before nodding. "Oh, and Cat Grant. We're going to need your acting skills." Cat gave a smirk at that, and nod. "Okay then, let's do this. We only have until the Vibes come to get us so we have to do this quick."

"What do you think is taking the Vibes so long?" Barry asked after a moment though, worried as to why they hadn't come straight for himself and Kara.

-Karry Universe-

"I can't believe you two did this without me," Prime Earth's Vibe complained. He had come to Karry Universe the moment he had heard what had happened. Vibe Junior was still just on the computer from Mutant Earth, while Caitlin had rushed to the Superflash cave with Garfield to calm the twins.

"Hey, we have as much right as you two test out new apps for the system," Junior replied. "Everything was working fine until the two programs mixed up."

"The app was not a bad idea. And yes, you two are brilliant like me," Vibe said levelling, Caitlin groaning at that line, "but you should have contacted me before starting to test so I could look it over and help. I know this system like it's my own child…" Vibe then turned to the computer.

"What about getting Kara, Barry, Krypto, and Hex back?" Caitlin spoke up. "You can yell at each other later."

"Unfortunately, I am having the worst luck getting a lock on them than when Jesse and Wally first came here. Which is weird, since I did not think you could be closer to the destruction of the Multiverse than Karry Universe. Going to need something of theirs…" Vibe eyes turned to the crying. "Give me a kid."

"What?" Caitlin asked, confused by this now.

"I need something of theirs to try to connect me," Vibe explained. "And as my Barry once said, those two go nowhere without them. Give me a baby." Vibe held out his arms and Caitlin sighed putting Nora on his lap. Vibe putting his arm around her. "Now you are going to help me find your mommy and daddy."

Vibe thought of Karry's Kara and Barry as he held onto one of their kids, ignoring the child's warbling, and finally got a good view of them just as they were asking what was taking Vibe so long.

He frowned as he tried to open a portal but couldn't.

"I saw them," Vibe said as he tried bouncing the child now to calm her. Caitlin still had Alura. "They are fine, and they seem to be plotting some insane scheme. I just can't open the portal. I don't know why."

Nora blew freezing cold air into Vibe's face, making Vibe shiver. "Yeah… Nora does that," Caitlin said, rocking Alura now.

"Yeah, I remember," Vibe said with a nod. "Super powered kids…. Wish I had remembered to tell my Barry to use protection." Vibe sighed, trying to think about how he was getting this universe's Kara and Barry back.

-Earth 25-

Laurel, Kara, Sara, and Dinah were all in their outfits in the wastelands arguing with Oliver, Thea, and Tommy who were in their respective outfits. The two teams had reached a screaming match now.

Barry was there but lost in the middle. After the initial shock Barry had thought it over and decided to try to be peacekeeper – it wasn't working out well though, as his own team had turned against him.

"Wait come to think of it," Oliver was saying, turning his eyes to Barry. "Why did you not tell us your cousin was the Flash?"

"You know, Oliver is right," Tommy added. "How is it I didn't even know? We've been brothers since you were five."

"It's not my secret to tell," Barry defended, surprised as his brother and friends yelled at him. "Aunt Joan asked us not to tell you, and Rae-Rae never gave us permission."

"You told her our secret," Thea pointed out.

"Hey, stop yelling at him," Kara snapped now, getting upset at seeing Team Arrow turn on Barry. Barry was on their team and it wasn't right; Kara had noticed Barry trying to take a middle ground and she appreciated it.

"You know, we could actually use a tech guy," Dinah said thoughtfully.

"Yeah would be helpful," Sara said with a nod.

"Come join the winning team Barry," Laurel added.

"You can't just steal our tech guy," Oliver snapped.

"They can if you keep yelling at me," Barry snapped back, not sure how he switched sides completely here.

"I can't believe you're still at this," a new voice said, and Clark landed in his Superman outfit. "After what just happened, you people are still fighting."

"What just happened?" Kara asked, turning to her cousin.

"You don't know?" Clark asked, taking out his cellphone and playing a video for the group.

Cat Grant was on the screen in a new CatCo broadcast. She looked deadpan serious. "Early this morning an unknown Kryptonian and speedster appeared in Central-National. Valor and Flash fought them, and it has just been confirmed that the two heroes are dead." Cat looked choked up as video of the fight played: Rae and Mon fighting two masked people all in black along with what seemed to be a Kryptonian dog and cat, also wearing black. "On behalf of the world we mourn our loss, but the two villains are still at large."

"The two are still in the city; I have tracked them to an abandoned warehouse," Clark said turning off the video. "I need some help."

Everyone looked shocked, tears in the Canaries' and Barry's eyes, who knew the two well. Team Arrow looked mad though.

"Yeah," Kara said, choked up but with a nod determined. "These two are not getting away with it."

"We're coming," Oliver said, determined as well. He might not have known the two well, but they were symbols of hope for this world. No one was getting away with killing them.

"We don't need you," Dinah said.

"Against a Kryptonian and speedster you'd be useless," Sara said.

"Oh, get over yourselves," Thea snapped back to this. "You don't always have to be the hero – gives others a chance."

Before Team Canary could respond to that, Clark yelled out, annoyed they were now using this as another excuse to fight. "You're still fighting!" Clark groaned. "You know what, if this rivalry is so important for you I will take care of this by myself." Clark flew up into the air, leaving the two groups alone.

"Clark!" Kara yelled out, taking Sara and flying after Clark. Laurel took Dinah who also took to the air.

"Barry, track them," Oliver said as Team Arrow went to their nearby motorcycles and Barry took out a laptop, mumbling now.

….

Kara Lance got to the warehouse in time to see Clark against the Kryptonian. Before she could land and put Sara down to help, she saw the Kryptonian give a punch and her dog bite. Clark was bloody as he fell to his knees and then the speedster put his hand through Clark stomach.

"No!" Kara yelled as she landed. Sara sent out sonic vibration from her hands, which the two dodged as they went into the warehouse with their pets. "Clark?" Kara bent down beside him. "Just hold on..."

"Kar… Kara… they are too powerful…. You… have to work together," Clark whispered.

"Team Canary will take it," Kara said, tears in her eyes.

"With Team Arrow," Clark whispered. "Together… you are unstoppable… Work with Team Arrow…. Pro… Promise me."

"Okay," Kara said nodding. "I promise" Kara noticed Clark stop breathing. "Oh no…" Kara cried, noticing her sisters and cousin nearby. Motorcycles were heard, and the three Arrows were arrived.

"No!" Thea said, seeing Superman on the floor. Superman seemed immortal to everyone; his death was as bad as Valor or The Flash's.

"We will get them," Laurel said to her sister as Kara stood up.

"With Team Arrow," Kara said, surprising the three Arrows. "It was Clark's dying wish. These people are too good – we need to work together. For Clark, Rae, and Mon-El."

"For Clark, Rae, and Mon," Sara repeated, as did everyone else.

"Barry?" Oliver said since he had a com in. "Got any ideas?"

"Kryptonian and Speedsters are hard. Your normal arrows won't even work against them. The speedster able to catch them and Kryptonian invincible," Barry said. "But the exploding arrows might do some dent. At least distract them enough that Super Blue Canary and the others can take them."

"Is there another way into the building?" Thea asked.

"There's a back entrance," Barry said after a moment. "But it been locked down for years. The door is not going to open easily." Thea repeated this information to the Canaries.

"I can take care of locks," Sara said with a smirk.

"Sara, go with the Arrows to the back. We'll go in the front," Laurel said with a nod. "Kara?"

"I got her," Kara mumbled as the three Canaries went into the front door as Sara and the three Arrows headed towards the back.

Opening the door was to find the masked Kryptonian and Speedster inside with their animals, waiting. Kara moved right for the Kryptonian, anger flaring.

"Why?!" Kara yelled as the two started to fight, but the Kryptonian didn't answer back- they just continued fighting, and Kara noticed she was good.

Dinah and Laurel tried using their scream against the speedster, but it didn't do anything surprising him. "I was expecting that," the speedster said, his voice vibrating as the animals went to attacked. Laurel flew up as they got into this fight.

….

When they got to the back, Sara saw a door with a rusted lock on it. Sara held out her hand, using her power to vibrate the lock off. "Useful," Oliver mumbled as he and Tommy opened the rusted door – they saw the fighting.

"Go help them!" Tommy said to Sara, who nodded, going into the fight with her power on the animals. It seemed to work slightly as the animals paused.

Oliver, Tommy, and Thea climbed up quietly to get on the railings to get a good viewpoint. Once they got into positions the three all took out their arrows and got their exploding arrow out, sending the arrows directly at their enemies.

The Canaries smiled as the two had to dodge them, and then one exploding arrow hit right into the enemy Kryptonian. It didn't hurt her too badly, but it did throw her off long enough for Kara to get the upper hand.

Oliver and Tommy now jumped in, not aiming their arrows at the Kryptonian or speedsters, but with both distracted by their fight with Team Canary, the two Arrow sent out thick ropes attached to arrows, that quickly and effectively wrapped themselves around the Kryptonian and Speedster. Thea did the same with both animals in one slick move.

"That won't hold them for long," Oliver stated to Sara, who nodded, looking to Kara who smirked now as her eyes lit up, looking to the tied up Kryptonian but she suddenly paused. Why did they not break out of their restraint? A speedster could vibrate out of the rope and the Kryptonians were strong enough to break even the thickest rope like it was paper.

"Super Blue…?" Laurel asked as Kara depowered her eyes. Something was off here – that was when they heard clapping.

Turning around, standing by a wall was Rae and Mon. They must have been hiding in the room, watching as both Team Arrow and Team Canary looked at them in shock.

"See?" A familiar voice stated, and Kara turned to the voice: standing at the front door was Clark; he was clapping as well with no trace of injury. "Was that so hard? To work together?"

"But… I'm… what?" Kara asked, not sure if she should hug Clark or yell.

Team Arrow came down from their perches, all lost for words until Oliver spoke, cautiously.

"We saw the video... You two are dead," Oliver pointed at Rae and Mon.

"Fake," Mon said with a shrug. "Only exists on our cellphones; the public never got the broadcast."

"Aunt Cat was more than willing to help," Rae said, with a smirk.

"But I held you," Kara said, still looking confused. "As you died… your injuries...?"

"Oh," Clark said taking out a necklace and pushing a button. Kara suddenly saw all the injuries appear on Clark slowly, like they we rehappening there and then. "They never even touched me – fake fighting coupled with holographic technology they were able to make. The speedster is good…" Clark winked to Rae at this.

"Who are they?" Sara asked, looking to the still-tied up duo. The dog had already freed itself, along with the cat as they harmlessly rubbed up against their owners.

"This is the weird part," Rae said, nodding at the two. The Kryptonian ripped the ropes from her, and the speedster easily vibrated out of their bonds, and then took off their masks to reveal Barry and Kara's face. Both smirking.

Kara stared at herself, shocked.

"They are from another Earth in the multiverse." Rae explained. "They came here by accident and when they heard what was going on they came up with this scheme to bring you all together."

"Wait, I am a speedster on that earth?" This Earth Barry's said in Oliver ear; seeing the events through cameras set up on Team Arrow's costumes and hearing it all through the earpieces each member wore.

"You're a speedster?" Oliver asked for his Barry, pointing at the other Barry.

"I'm the Flash. No cousin, Rachel," Barry said with a smirk, nodding at this world's Rachel. "Now we have to say, on our Earth Team Canary is Laurel, Thea, Oliver, and some people who are not here. Sara lives in National now and I honestly do know who you and you are." Barry pointed at Dinah and Tommy.

"But we're brothers," Tommy said, confused now.

"No," Rae said shaking her head. "Not on…. what did you call your Earth?"

"Karry Universe," Kara and Barry said together.

"What's a Karry?" Everyone from this earth said together, Barry and Kara laughing aloud at this one.

"Kara, plus Barry, equals Karry, it's really not complicated," Kara said, annoyed of that question now even if it still made her laugh when someone asked it.

"You named your Earth after a couple name of you two?" Sara stated, not impressed.

"We didn't. Prime did." Barry said with a smirk. "First earth that meets you gets to name you for the system. Sort of. And we are so naming this one Canary Earth," Barry could feel Kara's amusement at this, even though he saw the others' confusion. "First time Kara has been a Canary  _and_  a Lance."

"Although, Super Blue Canary is kind of long. Should be Super Canary," Kara commented, cutting her husband off. She obviously preferred the Super title.

"But my point is, on our Earth you work together. In fact, vigilantes and superheroes all work together in the Justice League – to protect the world," Barry spoke up.

"We don't need seven of us working together," Laurel dismissed.

"Actually, Team Arrow is better suited to take on gangs and drug dealers while Team Canary works well with meta humans and aliens. Split up the hero work so you have more free time. And when something major happens, you have seven people to take it together," Kara said.

"And you share me," Barry added, making everyone blink. "This Earth's me, I mean."

The Canaries looked at each other and so did the Arrows. "I can deal with that," Oliver said, nodding, and Thea and Tommy nodded too. They were getting tired of fighting with their friends.

"Yeah, you know, us too," Laurel said after getting the nods from her team. "Besides, we do work well together. Want to shake on it?"

"Sure," Oliver said holding out his hand. Laurel took the hand but when she did Oliver dragged her closer and kissed her. They were still a couple, as were many of both teams.

"Well, I had my doubts, but this worked," Clark said with a nod. "I learned my lesson. Always trust Kara. Every version of her."

Both Kara laughed as Hex meowed and Krypto barked. "So, these are your pets?" Kara Lance asked.

"Yep, Krypto and Hex," Kara Allen said.

"And I'm officially jealous," Kara Lance sighed, and Krypto sat up ready for pets. "I would love to have a Kryptonian cat." Krypto moaned and looked up as Kara Lance went to Hex, who was more than happy with the attention. Krypto crouched down, upset, and Kara Allen gave her dog a pet.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Where are the Vibes?" Barry asked, wanting to go home and missing his kids. He was actually curious why his friends had not come for him yet and was getting concerned.

"I'll call Frankie," Rae said, more than happy her wedding was back on track as she took out her phone, calling Frankie to come to here.

A portal opened at that, and a doppelgänger of Cisco came out with shorter hair, similar to New Justice's Frankie, but the lack of moustache made him slightly different.

"Wait a second…" Frankie said, seeing the two Karas.

"Can you send them back to their Earth?" Rae asked simply.

"But… no… wait…? The multiverse was destroyed. Every Earth but us is gone, because I was able to save us," Frankie said, obviously shocked.

Karry Kara and Barry looked at each other. "Wait…" Barry said after a moment, trying to figure this one out. "Two years ago?" Frankie nodded at this.

"We're in the middle of the destruction," Kara and Barry said together.

"There's a live Earth in the destruction!" Kara continued, shocked.  _The Vibes are going to have field day with this!_

"No wonder the Vibes have not come," Barry sighed. "Our Earth was on the border of the destruction and they had problems with us at first. I need to…" Barry then switched to his mind and said:  _The system. I need to create one for this Earth. I know the basics of the system. How it works due to connecting Gideon to it._

"Don't think about it, do it," Kara said, and Krypto barked as everyone looked at them. "Full Kryptonian Mental Bond." Kara explained.

"Oh," Clark and Kara Lance said together getting it.

"That explains nothing," Thea smirked, but let this play out.

"I need a place to work, and Frankie," Barry said.

"Our club is our Flash-Valor headquarters," Mon added.

"Works," Barry said, grabbing Frankie and running out. Rae ran after him to show him the way to the club.

-Canary Earth-

With Barry's instruction, along with Frankie and this Earth Winn – who Barry learned was Frankie's husband here – the three had managed to make the system Prime had so easily created. Kara Allen had joined the group with her pets as the others went to go prepare for the wedding tomorrow. "Okay, all I have to do is plug it in," Barry said.  _Wish me luck._

 _Good luck,_ Kara thought, knowing Barry had never done this before.

Barry plugged in the system and turned it on. He smiled when he saw the system was working as it should. "Good! Let's call Karry," Barry said, finding it weird to call his own Earth.

"You have reached…" the familiar voice called out on the computer after a moment.

"Gideon, it's me," Barry said, interrupting their Gideon's normal program response by a call. "Patch me through the Superflash cave."

-Karry Universe-

Cisco, Vibe, and Junior were still trying to figure out how to get Kara and Barry when Gideon interrupted. "If I may? Earth 25 has been added to the system and is named Canary Earth," Gideon said. "And my creator is calling from it."

"Go Barry!" Cisco said as Gideon patched through the call. "You two have no idea how much trouble we were having finding you," Cisco added without letting Barry even speak.

"I can imagine," Barry said through the phone. "This Earth is in the middle of the destruction."

"That's impossible!" Vibe exclaimed.

"According to their Franke, he saw the destruction coming and made a device to protect them; had their Rae power it by making an electrical field from her running. It saved their Earth," Barry said. "Frankie thought all Earths but his was dead."

"Oh wow, I got to have a conversation with him," Vibe said, putting his goggles on. "I am able to get you now you connected them." Vibe easily opened a portal to Canary Earth from that.

-Canary Earth-

"Now that is our ride," Barry said as the portal opened. "Good luck with the wedding."

"Actually…" Rae said before the two left. "Me and Mon were wondering if you would come back for it? Mon likes having a party and we have no one attending that does not know our identities. So it's fine to have two Barrys and two Karas. You did kind of save the wedding and everything."

"Can we bring our girls?" Kara asked.

"You have kids?" Mon asked.

"Four. Two biological and two adopted," Barry said. "And one of them is technically our Mon's little sister."

"What happened to your Mon?" Mon asked.

"Long story," the two said together, thinking of not long ago when they met in the 31st century. "But he's fine."

"Cool. I so want to see a little sister of mine. Bring them," Mon said as Kara and Barry smiled.

"See you tomorrow then," Barry and Kara said before going into the portal with Krypto and Hex following.

-Karry Universe-

The next day Barry and Kara returned to Canary Earth with Romana, Star, Alura, and Nora. Vibe had looked completely over the program Cisco, Vibe Junior, and Adam had made and decided it was a good program, even if he did add one or two ideas to the loop, so he gave it the go to be installed across the system – it meant Kara and Barry could easily hop to any world on the system, now including Canary inside the destruction, but more importantly meant a solution to the Karry Conundrum, should anyone get trapped on the world and need a lift out.

The vibes were still impressed one world inside the destruction was living though and had long conversations with that Frankie the night before.

The wedding was beautiful. It was a traditional human ceremony with Barry giving Rae away. Afterward though was more a Daxamite party – Mon and his brother Morgan had loved playing with Romana and had made sure to dance with her. Nora and Malcolm had wanted to see the twins. Henry and Cat were there with Cat's Adam, who was the same as their world, Mia, who they had met yesterday, and a younger son they called Carter but was not physically the same looking as their Carter, being Henry's son here.

Team Canary and Team Arrow seemed to have worked everything out and all couples were back on good terms as well. Kara and Barry were pretty sure they heard Laurel and Kara Lance make reference to maybe having a double wedding soon. Everything went well apart from when Joan had shown up with Roland to yell at Rae.

She had easily been kicked out by the heroes in the room. And then, of course, the two from Karry made sure to sing like they do at every wedding before heading home.


	7. Far From the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Roy dead and the mysterious Metamorphosis causing more Meta attacks in Bludhaven, Dick needs a new sidekick; and maybe even officially create a team of his own. Meanwhile Liam, Roy clone, is looking to start his own team in Keystone. Who will these two vigilantes find to join them?

-Early October-

It was Friday night, Amelia was in the Penthouse with Starfire and Romana; they had lost the bidding for the house they liked in National, and despite other contenders, both Amelia and Winn didn't feel for the other homes so were currently reconsidering their options. Star and Romana, however, had been enrolled in a private school in Central for the meantime, with the option to transfer to National within the year should another house be found.

Barry walked in at this point though, on his cellphone, as he moved to the kitchen but smiled and waved at the three girls. He was keeping his eyes on Alura and Nora, who were in the playplent, on the floor with a blue toy, and when they pushed it the toy called: "Beebo hungry."

Krypto wasn't too far off, sitting on the floor looking at them as the two five year olds ran at them. Hex jumped up to get pets from Amelia, who walked over with the two girls and was more than happy to give the pet.

"What's with the Furby rip-off?" Amelia asked once Barry got off the phone, pointing at the blue toy. She had never seen it before.

"What's a Furby?" Barry asked, and Amelia paused.

"Never mind," Amelia said, Furby's obviously only a thing on her old Earth. "But seriously, that's new."

"I wuv-wuv-wuv you!" The toy called from the floor as the toddler giggled, squeezing it to get more sounds.

"STAR Toys," Barry said. "A new prototype."

"Wait," Amelia said holding out a hand. "There's a STAR Toys?"

"It's technically part of STAR Gaming," Kara said, appearing with a plastic bag in her hand and a broom. "This way we can make and sell toys for our games – even connect them to the games. But Barry, here along with Cisco, decided to buy the rights to a bunch of failed toy concepts from the 80s and 90s; like Beebo there. Personally, I would say it was a giant waste of money." Kara gave Barry a look just as the toy called out again.

"Beebo cuddle!" Beebo said.

"But that one seems to keep Nora and Alura calm," Kara continued, "and not breaking everything around the house helps. So it was worth every bit of money." Kara tossed the plastic bag in the garbage. "Only that one." Kara added, giving Barry a glare at that.

"We are not just remaking failed toys as I told you – we're upgrading them; fixing what failed, adding more merchandise including videos games. Beebo there is getting his own cute game for kids, plus a book series. We will make a lot more money then I spent," Barry stated. "Besides I didn't spend that much: the rights for these failed toys were cheap and the owners were willing to get rid of it for some extra cash."

Amelia noticed Kara and Barry seemed stressed, plus the argument had not been in their head. "Trouble in paradise?" Amelia asked cautiously.

"Alura and Nora have started to get very curious about everything and breaking everything," Kara said. "It's just getting… stressful."

"I wish there was more I could do," Amelia frowned, but this wasn't really her place to step in.

"Maybe you could help get Romana and Star to their school in the morning?" Kara pointed out.

"Yeah," Barry nodded. "Star has a soccer game tomorrow morning. We were trying to figure out who should take her…" Star had taken a liken to sports and Barry and Kara agreed she could play as long as she was careful not to use her powers. Star agreed and was now a part of a kiddie soccer team.

"Don't worry about it," Amelia stated simply. "I can pick them up in the mornings from now on if that helps you. I can have a word with Lena and sort out my starting time. It doesn't take long to get to National with the bullet train there."

"What about Winn?" Kara asked, wondering if this arrangement would mess up some things for him. Amelia spent several nights at Winn little apartment in National lately. Usually weekdays.

"Oh, he'll be fine," Amelia shrugged. "In fact, his heading up to Smallville Headquarters this weekend to work on some upgrades. Oh I'm going to be heading there too. The DEO has ordered weapons from L-Corp and Lena saw the logic in sending me with Winn to deliver it since I have DEO clearance."

"The DEO uses STAR Co. weapons," Kara pointed out, frowning at this.

"Hate to burst your bubble but they use both," Amelia said. "Did you know Smallville headquarters is completely under what used to be Kent Farm? I mean the entire complex is hidden underground and the farm is still there as a cover. The Director, Lyla there, seems nice from what Winn said. We're having dinner with her and her husband John Diggle tomorrow. But I should be back from Smallville Tuesday morning at the latest then I can work out a new schedule with Lena to help more with the girls."

 _Wasn't Diggle a member of Team Arrow once?_  Kara asked Barry in their heads, deciding not to mention how the DEO played both sides, buying from both STAR Co. and L-Corp.

 _Long time ago,_ Barry thought back, but Amelia was smirking now.

"What?" Barry asked her, folding his arms.

"You're talking in your heads again. That's good," Amelia moved off at that though, heading to the bathroom and Barry and Kara frowned at one another.

"Hm, I got to go to a Young Justice meeting," Kara spoke up, making Barry look to her at this.

 _You're leaving me with all four,_  Barry said as Alura hit on Beebo again and laughed when it said: "Beebo Hug!"

 _You've got Amelia here, you'll be fine,_ Kara thought back, changing into her costume as Hex followed her out. Krypto seemed to decide to stay with Barry.

Barry chucked to himself. "Okay then, how about some TV?" Barry asked going for the remote.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Hex walked into the STAR Lab Warehouse which was the Young Justice headquarters; half of it was set up as a base for Young Justice, while the rest was still storage. Kara had been thinking that they might need to figure out a new location for Young Justice though, especially if the numbers grew.

All the mentors were there however: Oliver, Hal, Clark, and Diana, apparently waiting for her along with Wally and all the members of Young Justice, who were training. Wolf, Connor meta wolf, was sleeping in her bed and gave a tiny look up when Kara enters dbut put her head back down. Kara noticed Nightwing and Red Arrow hanging around too.

"Okay, that's enough!" Kara yelled out to Young Justice, being the one to request everyone here anyway. "We've got something to show you." The Young Justice team all stopped, some grabbing water and going to sit. "Well we are impressed with how you all have improved, despite some difficulties," eyes turned to Donna at that who looked down, remembering when she went wild, while one or two glanced to Jack, who was always a bit of a wild card. "So, we have made something for you."

Clark was the one with the bag, and one by one each mentor took out a communicator – instead of 'JL' at the top, like the Justice League's had, this had 'YJ' for Young Justice. "Now, these communicators are important for one thing: Gideon show, the crime tracker," Kara called out to the Gideon in the Warehouse, which turned a computer screen into a map. There were numbers on it. "Gideon has been programed to track crimes and number them for you."

"Notice the numbers are from 1 to 5," Diana now said. "There are differences in what you can take – 1 is minor crimes or other situations you can take as you please." Karen, Donna, and Connor looked thrilled at this. "As long as you do not interrupt your schooling." The grouped nodded.

"Two, are things you should at least be working together on," Clark said.

"Three, are things you need your mentor or another member of the Justice League for," Hal said.

"Four, are full Young Justice missions that only Wally can take and lead," Oliver added as eyes went to Wally. "Or in Jack's case if he's with Team Canary." Jack gave a smirk at that, the only member of the group who was not based locally or who couldn't come out at a moment's notice.

"Five, is do not go to," Kara said with a look in her eyes. "I am serious about that. Fives are off limit. They're Justice League stuff – only programmed in so you know to let us handle them. Do you understand?" A yes was mumbled from the group. "Okay, now I suggest you all head home."

Karen, Donna, Connor and Carter, the latter who was the tech guy of the team and good friends with them anyway, all left with ease, while Oliver took Jack out, heading for the nearest Zap Tunnel. M'Gann however gave the adults a lingering look before leaving too.

"Kara…" Hal said with a head nod, wanting a word. Kara noticed Nightwing now talking to Red Arrow so nodded and went to talk to Hal. "You know, I don't think M'Gann really wants to be a hero." Kara raised an eyebrow. "She's never really excited. I think she's just doing it because her friends are."

Kara gave nod, always noticing M'Gann never seemed as thrilled as the others. Barry, in her mind, also made a comment towards it. "I'll have a word with J'onn soon," Kara stated as Hal gave a nod and he went to leave, just as Oliver came back in, having safely taken Jack back to Starling via a Zap tunnel. It was the perfect opportunity for Kara to address the three vigilantes, as the addressed the younger two. "Dick, Liam, what brings you here anyway?"

"Well… um…. since Roy died, Barbra's been all over me about finding someone new and she's right, especially since I have been taking on more and more meta humans," Dick explained. "I always wondered why you worked with such a large team." Dick eyes were on Oliver at that now as the Green Arrow chuckled. "Now I understand."

"So, you were looking at Young Justice members?" Kara asked and Dick nodded.

"But none of them would truly belong with me," Dick stated.

"I got the same story," Liam said. "Cody's been annoying me that I should find someone now we have our headquarters set up in Keystone. I'm going to need to look elsewhere though."

"There's someone out there for everyone," Kara encouraged the two boys as Liam gave a nodded and left with that.

"Well, if you could get STAR Co. to make that walking chip better, maybe I could get Batgirl back by my side," Dick encouraged as he went to leave.

Oliver gave a chuckle. "I know how they feel," Oliver said. "With Laurel pregnant, and then after the pregnancy the baby taking our time, Team Canary is on the lookout for an extra hand or two; especially with the metamorphosis causing more meta humans everywhere. I mean we're good, we have members with Jack, Thea and Paula too but it wouldn't hurt having an extra member. Glad it's not down to just me like it is with those two," Kara gave a nod at all this, knowing the price of the metamorphosis was costing – not just to United States farmers and other businesses, but the Justice League had been on high alert a lot recently. Central was actually pretty quiet lately too and, along with Keystone – being the only cities without a large gain in metahuman activity.

"Well you'll find someone," Kara stated to Oliver realized there wasn't anything else for him to do, so left again.

 _Could use some help here,_ Barry thought to Kara who laughed at the mental image he sent and went to fly out with Hex by her side. Even Amelia was having a hard time with the twins.

-Karry Universe-

The next day Liam was at a gym. Before leaving Starling, he had worked for Oliver's gym and Oliver had given him a good reference – he had managed to get a job at another gym in Keystone, which made him pretty good money, and he was easily able to balance it with his vigilante life.

This gym though, unlike Oliver's gym, dealt more with boxers and getting people ready for professional games, not just the average exerciser and body builders, as Keystone had a pretty good boxing community, which was fun for Liam who did kind of like the sport himself. He had been thinking of entering a game.

"Liam, you got a new client. They requested you specifically," his boss said, and Liam frowned, following him to lobby. Standing there was an older man with an eyepatch, that Liam knew from reputation alone: This was Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke.

"What are you doing here?" Liam asked, frowning. As far as he knew Deathstroke was in jail on Lian Lu.

"Came to talk," Slade said in his gruff voice.

"Okay…" Liam didn't know what else to say. Did Slade know he was Roy's double, or he did think he was Roy himself?

"Shall well?" Slade indicated the empty training area just beyond the lobby, and with a nod from his lingering boss, Liam shrugged and headed to it, wanting more than anything to take Slade down but knowing he had to play along for now.

Slade went for the boxing gloves and moved over to punch the bag nearby.

"How are you not in jail?" Liam muttered so only Slade could hear him, not that it wasn't unusual to have ex-cons in a place like this, but given Slade was meant to be a current-convict, Liam was concerned.

"Oliver let me out," Slade said, surprising Liam. "After his Felicity-woman died. He spent a lot of time at my cell talking, before he left he let me go." Slade continued punching.

"Give me a good reason not to put you back," Liam said simply as he held the punching bag.

"Besides the fact I have lived my life by the law for a while now," Slade said in response, "I'm dying." Slade stopped punching, putting a gloved hand on the bag and taking deep breath. This did not look like the man Liam had heard so much about – he seemed weaker and he started to cough, and Liam saw blood. "The Mirakuru, although it's main effect is long-gone, there's still a side effect, making me weaker. I don't have long…"

Liam stared, not sure what to say to this. "And you're here… why?" Liam asked.

"To ask a favor," Slade said. "I would have asked Oliver, but you're the one in town." Liam waited. "My sons have already gone down dark paths, there's little hope for them but my daughter… she's still good. She still has a shot, but a bad crowd has got an eye on her. I want your help to save my daughter. Save my Rose from becoming me."

Liam took this in, thinking. "Okay," Liam finally said, not sure if this was a trap or not but something in Slade's voice convinced him.

-Karry Universe-

After work and picking Robin up, Dick was in his costume and riding around the city, on patrol. Things had been crazy in Bludhaven since the metamorphosis.

"Dick," Barbra's voice was heard, "turn right now." Dick did as he was told, knowing to trust his tech. "Reports of a kidnapping on-going, straight ahead."

Dick didn't need Barbra to see the fight going on: A lone Asian girl, who looked maybe in her early 20s, was fighting well against some men, but the men were starting to overwhelm her. Dick rode up, to her.

"I don't think the lady wants to go with you," Dick called, getting off his motorcycle.

The girl used the distraction to break free of her holding and come near Dick. Dick then realized there was some women too in the group, not just men – some were taking out weapons like swords and knifes. "This doesn't seem fair for you…" Dick said with a smirk as the group charged.

Nightwing was surprised as he worked back to back with the Asian girl; the two easily able to work with each other, but whoever this girl was, she was well-trained and able to hold her own in a fight, even taking the weapon from one of the women who charged at her. Dick held out his hand to her and she seemed to get what Dick wanted right away. Letting Dick grab hold of her and twist her around, she kicked all the group hard – most being knocked out with the force of the kick and the spin.

Dick put her down and dodged as another woman with a sword came up, but the girl grabbed a fallen sword from the ground and jumped in-between Nightwing and the woman, fighting back easily with the weapon. Dick took out one of his gadgets and used it to tie up the rest of the gang, who had been knocked unconscious.

"So, who exactly are your friends?" Dick asked the girl, indicated the now-fallen group, still impressed by the girl.

"She's not going to answer you Nightwing," a new voice said, and Dick noticed the girl he was fighting with seemed scared by the voice. Dick went in front of her, putting an arm in front of her as he turned to see a new woman standing before them. "Cassandra Cain does not speak," the woman stated.

"I assume these are your thugs?" Dick said. "You know who I am. Maybe return the favor?"

"Talia Al Gaul," she said. "New Leader of the League of Assassins."

"Maybe you haven't heard, but that is dead," Dick said.

"My idiot sister might have dismantled the Assassins, but I am rebuilding it," Talia said. "Finding our members, reuniting it under my banner. I wanted Lady Shiva but was too late. But her daughter might have to do."

"Yeah well, she obviously doesn't want it," Dick said, hiding his surprise that the woman he had saved was Lady Shiva's daughter – the woman who had tried to kill Oliver and succeeded in cutting off his arm instead. "So no. You're not getting her."

"You care to fight over this?" Talia asked.

"Maybe another day," Dick said, wanting to get this Cassandra safe as he took out a device and threw it right at Talia, a heavy fog came out of it blocking Talia from sight. Dick grabbed Cassandra's hand and got her on the back of his motorcycle. He started it up and put it at top speed he rode away leaving.

"Come back!" Talia called, but he was too far away now and her few League members were all unconscious.

-Karry Universe-

Slade had apparently been watching his daughter for some time, knowing her location. So that night Liam in his Red Arrow outfit and Slade wearing Deathstroke outfit, followed her, planning on going to talk.

It was only when she went into an alley that Liam and Slade followed, only to pause. It was a dead-end, but Rose Wilson was nowhere to be found.

"Where did she…?" Liam didn't finish his sentence as from above Rose Wilson dropped down, squeezing Liam's neck with her thighs as she managed to kick out and strike Slade, who fell to the floor, weak from his own physical ailment went down fast.

Liam used a maneuver Oliver had taught him, freeing himself from her grip as he knocked her to the ground, noticing only now that the girl was a tall, redheaded woman with a death-glint to her eyes.

"Don't… hurt… her," Slade said seeming to barely get the words out as Liam and Rose now fought.

Liam didn't want to hurt Rose, so he did not go for an arrow or weapon, using hand-to-hand skills instead, which was pretty hard as she seemed equally matched; any punch he threw out, Rose managed to block it and come back with another attack. It didn't help that when Liam was pushed against a wall by her foot. But he dodged under the leg and turned it around, pinning Rose against the wall with his arm now.

"We don't want to hurt you!" Liam said.

"You know, she's pretty good," Cody said in Liam ear.

Cody, who was officially Liam's boyfriend, had set up a headquarters and taken position as tech guy. Since he was smart, and Firestorm was only used for emergencies – since it was hard to get the three together for random crimes – he had taken the opportunity to help protect his own city by other means.

"You're working for my father!" Rose snapped. "I thought you were a member of the Justice League."

"I am," Liam said. "And I'm not working for your father. I am doing him a favor. He just wants a word."

"Please, Rosie," Slade said, still on the floor and started choking violently. He took his mask off and blood splat out.

"Dad!" Rose said instantly, the concern in her voice surprising Liam as she rushed to his side. "What's wrong? Oh god, I hit you."

"He's dying," Liam said, seeing the blood. Rose kicking him didn't seem to do him any good. "And he just wanted a last word with you."

"Rosie," Slade said, putting a hand on Rose face. "I know you hate me for what I have done. I don't blame you… I have seen people coming for you, to change you. Please don't end up like me."

"Oh dad," Rose said. "I said no to them; I tipped off the police. Your buddy here took care of them last night." Liam raised an eyebrow, remembering helping the police break up a gang in the middle of a robbery. He didn't realize that was linked to Rose. "Is that why you have been following me?"

"You knew?" Slade asked.

"Metamorphosis," Rose said. She hadn't been in Keystone when Firehawk exploded so the Metamorphosis had worked on her. "I can see the future… only connected to me and the further in the future the less reliable. It changes all the time. Gives me a good headache but I have been seeing you coming to me for a while. And I don't hate you, I love you. I just don't want to be like you."

"Please don't," Slade said, smiling putting a hand on Rose face before choking violently again. Blood coming out again and this time it went everywhere, Rose jumped back, but Slade body went limp at that, and his head fell back to the pavement.

"Dad?" Rose said. She had not seen this. She had not seen him dying. "No!" Rose knew it was too late; tears coming out of her eyes.

Liam grabbed her though, taking her away from the body and letting her cry into him as Cody told Liam he would contact the police to get the body. It seemed like Arrow's original nemesis was finally gone though.

-Karry Universe-

"So?" Dick asked Barbra. Robin was on his lap and Cassandra had been exploring the headquarters – her eyes had been on Barbra's old Batgirl outfit for a while now. It was hanging on the wall, and in front of it on a podium was her old weapons. Dick had hung Roy's outfit up as well, with his weapons in front. A wall of fallen heroes, in a way.

"I've done some digging and talking to Team Canary," Barbra said. "She is Lady Shiva's daughter. Lady Shiva told Laurel about her – trained her in everything she knew, but she did not want to be an assassin. I've also found out she is a mute – no physical reason behind, it so it's probably mental reasoning. According to doctor reports I hacked into, she does say simple things like yes and no though."

"Well, Talia's not going to stop looking for her," Dick said thoughtfully. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, some ideas have been bounced around my own brainbox," Barbra said slyly. "But I think the best idea is to keep her here with us." Dick seemed stunned by this. "She's highly trained and you worked well with her – eventually, when Talia comes for her again, the whole Justice League will be ready for her." Dick knew what Barbra was insisting here. Having Cassandra in Team Nightwing meant instant protection for her against the new League of Assassins. It made sense.

Before Dick could respond though, a voice said: "Yes."

Dick turned to look at Cassandra, who had come closer to them. Dick put Robin on the floor and turned to her in his seat.

"You want to be a vigilante? You want to protect the city?" Dick asked.

"Yes," Cassandra said, her voice low.

Dick gave her a look and then remembered when they were fighting together. The two really had been good. "Okay," Dick finally said. "Are you going to need a name, or…?" he didn't know if she already had some sort of vigilant name or not.

"She can be Batgirl," Barbra spoke up happily, having noticed Cassandra looking at her old outfit. "We can remake my outfit for her. Get her some weapons and train her how to use them. Nightwing and Batgirl together again, kind of like old times. Only with my complete blessings."

Dick gave Barbra a smirk before looking back to Cassandra at this, who gave him a smile now.

"Okay then, Nightwing and Batgirl," Dick said, happy himself.

-Karry Universe-

Later, when Slade's body was taken away, Liam had gone to where he knew Rose lived, having checked her home earlier. He was surprised with her waiting outside. "The answer is yes," Rose said before he could speak.

"Erm, I didn't ask you anything," Liam replied.

"You were going to," Rose said simply. "And the answer is yes. I would like to join you." Liam seemed stunned – he was going to ask her if she wanted to join Team Red Arrow. She had been a good fighter, after all. "Oh and tell your boyfriend there I like the name Ravager. I'll see you to tomorrow."

"You need a location," Liam stated, trying to catch up with her thoughts now.

"I've got a pretty good idea," Rose smirked. "And that outfit is good – tell Cody to have his sister and the weird one make it for me." Rose turned, entering into her home leaving Liam stunned.

"Ravager? Outfits?" Liam asked on the com as Red Arrow started to ride back to base.

"Actually, I was going to suggest Ravager. And Michelle's been designing some outfits just in case we got new people and just took out one I thought would be good for her." Cody said on the coms.

"She can see into the future," Liam stated aloud, although more to himself as he tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Yeah, do catch up. I think she will be an interesting addition." Cody stated, and Liam couldn't agree more.

-Karry Universe-

Maxwell Lord sat in his office and looked at the TV, feeling defeated. He had found no way to undo the Metamorphosis and no way to de-power any meta humans or aliens.

"Well, it seems you're done," Edge's voice spoke.

"My mistake is permanent," Lord sighed, turning off the TV. "Which means we can move on." Edge gave a smile as Lord took out some plans from his desk. "We can use my Kryptonian power source to create a new way of life for humans. This will put us ahead of STAR Co and L-Corp."

"Now you're taking, Lord," Edge said looking at the plans. "Let's see what we need."


	8. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rae from New Justice visits, and after hearing about the Metamorphosis, information about New Justice's own Metamorphosis leads them to Maxwell Lord. But an encounter with a special meta human bring up all of Rae's negative feelings for the man. Will New Justice's Flash soon regret her visit?

-End of October-

"Cisco," Barry called, running in to STAR with Kara not long behind him. Alura and Nora were in Kara's arms, neither having wanted to get in the strollers and both seeming to be having fun flying with Kara and Krypto. They were growing quickly too, so Kara was having some trouble holding both.

"Up, mama, up!" Nora yelled. The two girls were getting better with words too and knowing what they meant, telling their parents what they wanted.

"No," Kara said sternly, and both gave sad looks at this, having problems with the word no. "No." Kara said again, putting them down but letting the two go chase after Garfield, who was in the room in his favorite form of a puppy. Jenny was off at school now so couldn't join her brother.

"Yeah?" Cisco asked though, turning from his computer. He was working on STAR Gaming & Toys inventory today from STAR Labs itself.

"This world hopping thing you added to the system, do all of the systems have it?" Barry asked.

"Yeah. Prime liked it so we installed it everywhere," Cisco said. "Saves my Mutant and Prime counterparts. Why?"

"We need to call Rae," Barry said with a smile on his face as he took the phone and asked Gideon to call New Justice. Another A.I. calling herself MIA answered, asking who they wanted to talk to. Barry had to smile at that as he asked for Rae.

"Hello?" Rae said; she was laughing as she answered the phone. "Kara, stop for a second."

"Well, it's nice to hear you laugh," Barry said, and Cisco gave him an odd look, wondering why Barry wanted to call Rae. Barry's alternate cousin was sometimes too serious, so he was glad to hear her laugh. When they had met, she had lost an entire League to her own cousin and had the responsibility of rebuilding and leading a new League, after all.

"Prime, SuperEarth, or Karry?" Rae asked, at hearing her cousin's voice.

"Karry," Barry said, trying not to make a face at SuperEarth. After hearing what had happened on Mutant he wasn't too sure how he felt about that Earth anymore. Their Kara and even Barry seemed fine, but some of them seemed to have a bad attitude towards the rest of the Multiverse.

"Hey," Rae said. "It's been a while. I miss you guys."

"Us too. You know it's been a year since we met," Barry said. October of last year was when he first went to New Justice. "You busy today? Can you come on over?"

"Actually, it's perfect timing. The Grants had me work on my days off, so they gave me today and tomorrow off instead. Kara is busy, and I've got nothing going on. Why? Need some help?" Rae asked.

"We want to show you something," Barry said with a wry smile. "The system can now send you to other earths on the system; you don't have to bug Gypsy or your Cisco."

"Oh yeah, Adam mentioned that," Rae said. "See you in a bit." The conversation ended, and Barry sat back, giving Kara a smile who had been keeping an eye on the kids. Kara gave a small smile back.

-Karry Universe-

Amelia was at the Penthouse. Kara and Barry had cleaned up the playroom and set up a large dollhouse and other toys. Amelia had asked to put a table in there so she could do puzzles and they complied. The room was more than big enough to give the request.

"What are you doing?" Amelia's attention got turned to the door where Star and Romana were standing. Their school had a special teacher conference day so the school was closed. Amelia had worked extra late the day before on a new device that had got passed off to her as testing it had been a problem, so Lena had given her the day off. It worked so she could watch the two at the Penthouse and they didn't need to go into STAR Labs.

"Puzzle?" Amelia said, indicating the game, but the two didn't seem to get it. Amelia remembered they were aliens though. "See." Amelia singled for them to come closer. "These pieces make this picture…." Amelia held up the puzzle box to show a picture of Cinderella's castle at night with fireworks above and people watching from Main Street USA. She had bought it when they were in Disney. "I plan on finishing this and framing it to hang up on the walls with the pins we bought there."

"Pretty," Romana simply, said looking at it.

"I thought you two were watching Scooby Doo?" Amelia motioned. The cartoon being one the two girls had got into recently. "Okay what do you two want?" Amelia asked, getting they wanted something.

"Well… at school some kids and also Jenny have mentioned…. Well, Halloween," Star said, making Amelia blink. "It's tomorrow."

"All Hallows Eve," Amelia said thoughtfully. "At least that's what we called it on my Earth. So, what about it?" On Amelia's original earth the holiday had been more religious than on other Earths on the system, but she had spent last Halloween on Mutant and the time before that on Gender so knew the term Halloween and what those Earths did even if they still seemed very foreign to her.

"They say… well that they go to houses and… get candy," Romana said coyly.

"Oh, you two want to go trick or treating," Amelia said. The thought had not even occurred to her, it not being something she did on her Earth but knew of it from the other two Earths she had been on. "I don't see any reason why not." The two jumped up, excited at that. "But there's one thing first: You two need costumes."

"Costumes?" They said blinking and Amelia smirked. "You mean like Kara and Barry's superhero costumes?"

"Not exactly," Amelia muttered. She had not done this as a kid, but she had seen it enough on TV to know what these Earths did. "We'll go shopping. Just let me…" Amelia paused as a gray cat jumped up on the table she was at and took a piece of puzzle in her mouth. "Hex, down. Puzzles are not food." The piece fell out of Hex's mouth and Hex looked up. "No messing up my puzzle, Hex."

Hex didn't seem pleased with that as she hissed and knocked the box of puzzle pieces on the floor, jumping down and walked away. Amelia sighed. "We'll go shopping once I pick this up," Amelia said, bending down to pick up the piece and Romana and Star went down to help, picking up handfuls of pieces and putting them in the box. Amelia smiled when they were done, Romana and Star leaving the room as she put the box on the table and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Hex was lazily lounging on the floor and lifted her head. "Be good," Amelia said to the cat as she grabbed the keys to her new car. Since she didn't have to buy a house or rent an apartment – even if the house she and Winn had wanted, that Kara and Barry would have bought for them, had fallen though, so they were all re-evaluating their options – she had bought a car with the money she earned and parked it in Kara and Barry's spot in the garage. It's not like Supergirl and the Flash needed their own car, while the Allens had their own chauffer if and when they needed to make public appearances.

-Karry Universe-

It wasn't long after the call that Gideon announced an incoming portal and Rae came out on the X marked on the floor. They had kept the X there to make it obvious where people would come, and even replaced the tape with actual paint.

"Now that is nicer than begging Gypsy all the time," Rae said with a smile as Barry got up to give her a hug, followed by Kara. She was wearing her Flash outfit which Barry noticed was new.

"Nice outfit," Kara commented, picking up on the thought of Barry's.

"Thanks," Rae said. "Are those the girls? Wow they have gotten big." Rae smiled, seeing the two playing with Krypto and the green puppy.

"Girls, say hi to Aunt Rae," Kara called out.

Nora and Alura stopping playing at the voice. "Hi Aty Rae," the two said together and Garfield barked at Rae as well. Rae had to smiled.

"Wait, Garfield?" Rae said bending now as the pup transformed into a boy. "What's he doing here?"

"He's my son," Caitlin said, making Rae raise an eyebrow.

"I met your son before," Rae said remembering the 1st birthday party. Caitlin went and pushed a button on the watch, turning on the hologram so he didn't look green anymore. "Oh clever. I assumed you adopted him? But what happened to his dad?"

"Abandoned him," Caitlin said, and Rae raised an eyebrow. She remembered the man she had met back home. He was nice on her world when she had reunited boy and dad.

"Interesting… well I'm glad you have him." Rae smiled, waving at the boy. "So, what's the deal? Why am I here?"

"Well, you know how Darkseid destroyed our old Watchtower?" Kara asked, and Rae gave a nod, not much else to say about that. "Well, we made a new one which is ready now. We want you to see it."

"Wait," Cisco said spinning his chair around. He had lost interest until then not having been paying attention until he heard that. "Rae gets to see this new Watchtower before us?"

"You can come too. You too Caitlin. We can bring the kids," Barry said. "Gideon, can you active the zap tunnel?"

"Thanks for being an afterthought," Cisco sighed as Caitlin glared at him. It wasn't their place to question Kara and Barry on what they did for the Justice League; neither of them were official members, after all.

"Yes creator," Gideon said to Barry, and the Zap tunnel opened in STAR.

"You know, we have been using zap tunnels for years. I am sure my three nerds can help you advance," Rae said as she walked in. "They helped Prime, after all. Well Adam did…" Kara and Barry gave a look at this as each took a girl, following Rae through and thinking to each other it was not a bad idea to see how they could advance their Zap technology; they also thought that they needed to catch up with Prime, too with Rae's comment there. Caitlin took Garfield into the portal, followed by Cisco.

"Nice," Rae was saying on the other side. The zap tunnel came out into a large room. It was the same room that in the 31st century the council had met, but it was different here. New and shiny. A large table was in the room, representing it as a large meeting room.

"This is the meeting room." Kara confirmed. "It's in the middle of Watchtower, which is more like a mansion," Kara explained. "That door leads to a lab, a computer room, and a Gideon room. Not to mention Barry's new speed lab." Kara and John Stewart had been the main masterminds behind the place, so they knew it the best.

Kara led them in the opposite direction though, keeping her arms around a quiet Alura. "Main hall." Kara said as they excited the meeting room. "Upstairs there are more living quarters and living areas, in case anyone wants a place to just chill. Over here is a storage area where we can put things we collect… Training areas that way as well." Kara was walking backwards, towards a door and opening it. "But of course, it's all on the moon."

Kara walked through the entrance onto the moon's surface, and Rae flowed looking up at the dome over their heads, obviously keeping and giving them all oxygen. "Kryptonian and some Martian technology," Kara explained. "All of this was built by servant robots we invented using the one at the fortress for explanation, not to mention Red Tornado-like robots. Oh, and STAR is of course marketing those robots, eventually, for the public, so we'll get some money back from all this. The dome makes atmosphere and oxygen, while gravitational plating placed under the crust provides Earth-like gravity."

"Wow," Rae said, taking in the sight.

"This was inspired by you," Barry said, knowing that was where Kara got the idea. "Your Watchtower. Although I think the Moon beats space station."

"I don't know about that, but I am impressed," Rae said looking back to the mansion-like house they had exited.

"Also, Jesse in the speed lab." Barry pointed to the tube-like tunnel going around the dome. "She's been wanting to have you run there," Barry said, and Rae had to smirk.

"I'll beat any records you have," Rae said.

"You wish," Barry playfully responded; and Kara smiled, feeling Barry's amusement. The playful nature of this competition.

"Oh, hey Caitlin?" Kara said as Rae and Barry started moving off. "The atmosphere is good enough to sustain life… I was thinking your power can bring it on the moon." Caitlin gave a smirk at that. "We bought some soil and seeds."

"Only need a little," Caitlin replied. "When plants decay they create the perfect compost for more plants to grow from. I can speed up that process to make for a good coverage here. Will have to work around the affect of the metamorphosis though."

"Oh, don't worry about that. We got the plants and soil from other countries to not bring the Metamorphosis to the moon." Barry stated.

"Wait. What did you say?" Rae had stopped following the group back inside, causing Barry to turn around at the question.

"Oh, the Metamorphosis? It's a virus that…"

"Creates meta humans," Rae finished for her cousin. "I know. It's been on my Earth for years."

The Karry Universe group was silent at this, processing what Rae had just said.

 _I knew the name was familiar,_ Kara thought to Barry. They had all thought the name chosen for the virus was familiar, it seemed right to name it that and they couldn't place why, but now they were hitting themselves in the head. Metaphorically speaking. They had made no headway on knowing who created the metamorphosis but now they just might if it was the same as what happened on New Justice.

-Karry Universe-

Amelia had driven the girls to a large store in the city – they apparently not the only ones getting last minute costumes. Star and Romana seemed overwhelmed by the wall of costumes and choices. There were still some great ones to choose from, given they were in a city after all.

"What do we pick?" Star asked Amelia, who shrugged. She'd never dressed up for the two Halloweens not on her home Earth, that and dressing up hadn't been a thing where she had come from.

"Look, they have Supergirl," Romana said; Amelia's eyes went to where the girl was pointing. There were two Supergirl outfits. The old costume and the new one she had been wearing for the last few months.

"I can be Supergirl!" The two girls said together and then looked at each other

"No… me," Romana stated, but Star pouted.

"Me!" Star argued.

"I saw it first!" Romana pointed out.

"Hey, girls," Amelia cut the argument short, "Since you both want Supergirl but do not want to dress the same how about neither of you be Supergirl. Okay?" Amelia stated. The two pouted, but nodded, not wanting to fight over the costume anymore. "There are a lot of other costumes. Disney costume. Other Justice League. Find something you like."

The two girls nodded, walking together as they took in all their options. The two mumbling to each other under their breaths.

"Look," this time it was Star who called out – Amelia was getting bored – going over to a costume, and both going to grab two different ones. Amelia looked at the picture on the front of the bag. One was Daphne and the other was Velma from Scooby Doo.

"Can we?" They asked.

"Sure," Amelia said. "Let's make sure to get the right size." Amelia looking at the sizes of the costume and finally choosing the one she thought would fit. Then she smirked. "I got a very clever idea." Amelia told the girls with a smirk. "We might need Cisco's help..." Amelia bent down as she whispered her idea the girls, the two smiling as Amelia took out her cellphone and texted Cisco. It was only a second later Cisco texted back, simply saying he was on it. "All set."

"What about you?" Star asked as Amelia went to head to the cashier. She paused. "You need to dress up!"

"No, I don't," Amelia said, not really into the idea.

"But… you… it would be fun," Romana said, it seeming to be the best answer a five-year-old could come up with.

"Please." The pair chorused, both giving her the puppy-dog-eyed look.

"Barry and Kara could not have taken care of this?" Amelia mumbled but saw the girls looked so nodded. "Fine."

"Hey if we can't be Supergirl, you can," Star said with a smile and Romana seemed to agree.

"Old outfit, not new," Romana added, and Amelia had to sigh, wondering how she got into this.

-Karry Universe-

"So, there are obviously differences between our Metamorphosis and New Justice's, but if there's enough similarities it means there has to be someone the same on both Earths who helped create it," Caitlin was explaining, now back in STAR Labs on Earth.

"I'm no expert on the Metamorphosis," Rae said as eyes turned to her. "But I know one." Rae twisted the chair she was on to the computer as Cisco got a text message. He gave a smirk.

"You got this without me, right? Good," Cisco said before any even answered as he texted back whoever texted him. "I need Michelle…"

 _Should we be concerned there?_ Kara asked Barry, who shrugged. Kara was with the girls and Garfield, watching over them in the little living area they had there.

Attention went to the computer screen as Rae's call was answered by a familiar face.

"Stopwatch," Rae said to the man that answered.

 _That's Winn,_ Barry thought back. They had not known Winn was in Rae's Justice League.

"Hey Rae," Winn said.

"You okay?" Rae asked seeming to find something odd in Winn voice.

"Um… fine, something wrong?" Winn asked.

"I need Wild Fire," Rae told Winn.

"Um… well she's right here…" Winn said seeming to have more to say but stopped at that.

"Good, send her over," Rae said, and Winn gave a nod. "Stopwatch, I don't know what you've been up to today, but careful." Winn raised an eyebrow. "I know that look in your eyes. I've had it before." Winn gave a nod as he hung up. Rae didn't know what Winn was up to, but he had been on it when she had left, along with Adam and Jess. They hadn't told her, and she had respected their privacy.

A few seconds later Gideon announced an incoming portal and on the X on the floor came Wild Fire. She was in her yellow and orange outfit and had a helmet that successfully covered her face. "Wild Fire," Rae said, smiling. "I need your brain, not your power."

"Could have told me that," Wild Fire said, the voice was familiar to everyone. Wild Fire removed her helmet to show the very familiar face of Caitlin Snow. Karry's Caitlin had to laugh at this as her double looked at her, both smirking at one another but no one in on the joke.

 _Should have known when she said she knew an expert on the metamorphosis,_ Barry thought to Kara.

 _Winn and Caitlin are in her League._ Kara however thought back. They had not given those names to Rae, the two not seeming the superhero type, even with their powers.  _Wonder who else on our Earth is not a hero here but could be on hers?_

"Your power is fire?" Karry Caitlin asked.

"Yeah," New Justice's Caitlin replied. "My dad always said me and Crystal were the opposite of each other."

Karry's Caitlin noticed the look on her counterpart's face and knew Crystal had been in Rae's original League. Killed by their Barry. "Hey, maybe before you leave we can get my Crystal here," Karry Caitlin said, and that brought a small smile to her counterpart. "But first I need your expertise..." And as Karry's Caitlin explained to her counterpart what was going on, the two got to work just as Barry's cellphone rang.

"Joe?" Barry answered.

"Hey Bar. Need a little help here," Joe said and Barry could hear the gun fire and panic in the background. "It's bad. CCPD. Me and Patty are behind our desks. Could use The Flash or Supergirl…"

"Got it. Need to head to CCPD," Barry said, hanging up and summoning his outfit. He turned to Kara who had the kids – someone had to stay and watch them with the Caitlins busy and Cisco off doing whatever he was doing. Kara nodded, knowing she needed to stay back on this one.

"Need a hand?" Rae said, seeming to notice the situation.

"I can take care of it myself," Barry said, not thinking it could be that bad.

"Come on… two Flashes together," Rae said, putting her helmet on and Barry had to smile. Giving a nod as the two ran out.

"You forgot your goggles!" New Justice Caitlin yelled, but the two were already gone. "Why does she always forget her goggles on other worlds…?" New Justice Caitlin sighed, having heard of what happened on Paranormal after she joined the League. She took her leader's goggles for safety, though.

….

"Why do I always forget my goggles when I am on other worlds," Rae said when they got to the CCPD, noticing she had left them behind but shrugging it off. It wasn't like she had an identity on this Earth they could use. The police station was in chaos though; it seemed to just be random madness though – Police officers firing guns, not just at criminals but at each other.

Barry shook his head, indicating Rae to follow and found Joe and his new partner, Patty Spivot, taking cover under a desk. Both had guns out and tried not to jump as the two speedsters joined them. "What happened here?" Barry asked, wanting to know the situation before starting to disarm people.

"Some idiots decided to handle a meta human without contacting us," Joe said. "Didn't put on the power blockers right. He used his powers and now… I don't know, everyone seems angry. Meta human got away."

"Where did he go?" Rae asked.

"Out the back," Joe said.

"Okay Flash," Rae said turning to her alternate cousin. "I'll go grab this meta human and then come back and help you disarm everyone."

"Who's she?" Patty asked.

"I'm the Flash," Rae said running off.

"Not on this Earth," Barry had to laugh, but Rae's game plan was good. They couldn't let this meta human go free. Barry jumped up, running to go disarm everyone and cuff them to desk until they could figure out how to undo what this meta human had done. More for their safety than anything else.

"Wait…  _this_  Earth? That multiverse stuff is true!" Patty said, seeming shocked. After Darkseid's defeat there had been rumors of more than one Supergirl and Flash being seen. Even some blurry pictures and videos, since there was not a lot of people able to be around.

Some people pointed at STAR Gaming's multiverse game, claiming it was all the evidence they needed for it to be true, but Patty had dismissed it though.

"Not the time," Joe said as a bullet graze the desk a mere centimeter from his own head.

….

Rae had run out the back and easily found the meta human, a creepy-looking man with short hair, still in handcuffs.

"Hey, this escape is over," Rae said, walked up.

"And who are you?" The meta said, turning to her.

"Not the point," Rae said, going to active the cuffs. They were the same as the ones used on other Earths, including her own. The meta human looked her in the eyes though, and as he did, his eyes glowed red. Rae paused, not noticing her own eyes glow red too, but she didn't react as she activated the cuffs. "Come on." Rae grabbed hold of the meta, running back into the station.

Rae pushing the meta in a chair, looking around. It seemed Barry had gotten all weapons out of dangerous hands and everyone tied down. "Ah good, you got him," Joe said, and Rae gave a nod.

"Flash, next time on my Earth, follow my lead," Barry joked.

"Oh yeah, of course," Rae said more sarcastically then she should have. She felt more annoyed than she should have at the comment. Barry frowned. "I got him though."

"Yeah, now just need to figure out how to reverse his powers," Barry said, not seeming to get Rae's annoyance though. "We'll get some friends on this. At least no one was seriously hurt." Barry gave Rae a nod and the two ran out.

"Well Roy Bivolo," Joe said, finding paperwork on the floor and looking for the name. "You're going to meta human lock up."

-Karry Universe-

Rae ran into the SuperFlash cave before Barry, who got there just after she stopped. He had struggled to keep up with Rae in that moment, and it was like Rae was going faster on purpose.

"What's with the speed?" Barry asked.

"Told you I'm faster than you," Rae said, and this time it didn't seem like a playful joke.

At that moment the zap tunnel opened, and Jesse exited; a welcome distraction.

"Jesse, nice timing," Barry called. "With Caitlin busy, can you figure out how a meta human made the entire police station angry and how to reverse it?"

"Oh, must have done something to the certain section of the brain," Jesse said with a light in her eyes at the task. "Once I can isolate what part, I think I can reverse it. Still want to get you in the speed lab." Jesse pointed at Rae, but before Rae could respond, Jesse was gone.

"Where are my goggles?" Rae asked. She had been looking around for them while Jesse had talked.

"Oh, I was keeping them safe for you," New Justice Caitlin said brightly, holding them up. Rae grabbed them with speed and force.

"Don't touch my stuff, Wild Fire," Rae said in a tone that made New Justice Caitlin look concerned. "I don't like people messing with my stuff."

"Sorry," New Justice Caitlin said giving Rae a weird look. "I was just keeping them safe."

 _Is it me or is Rae a little moody?_ Kara asked her husband and she could feel his agreement.  _What happened at CCPD?_

 _Nothing,_ Barry thought back, curious himself.

"Well we figured it out," Karry Caitlin said before her New Justice counterpart could respond to her leader. "While you were gone my other self here quickly realized the two Metamorphosises are very similar. Too alike be a coincidence, in fact."

"So, I had Jess – very weird you guys having a female Jess – send over a list of who made our Metamorphosis all those years ago," New Justice Caitlin continued. "We had Gideon run through the list in a matter of seconds. Gideon managed to narrow it down to the most likely suspect: one Veronica Dale."

"I called her," Kara said continued. "And once she heard my name… well she told me everything. She was hired to do some research into meta humans and dark matter. You'll never guess who by." Kara not giving Barry the answer in her mind.

"Lex Luthor, from prison?" Barry said, it being the only thought he could think of.

"No, Maxwell Lord," Kara said, and Rae, who had been silent but fidgeting with speed up to that point, suddenly punched the counter, making the group jump and turn to her. Even the kids, who had been playing with Krypto looked up at the noise, surprisingly staying quiet.

"Seems he's back from Croatia. We found where he's living but trying to decide what to do about him." Kara continued, a little cautiously now

Rae looked at the address on the screen. "That man!" Rae said, putting on her goggles and put her helmet back on her head. "He's done for." A trail of light was all the group saw as Rae ran out.

"What's wrong with her?" Barry asked, stunned.

"What did you say about a meta human making people angry?" Karry Caitlin asked. "Is it possible Rae got whammied by him?"

"She did take him on alone," Barry said, thinking it over now. "But according to Joe, people got angry right away."

"Rae's not exactly normal." New Justice Caitlin stated, realization in her voice.

"It's possible her power effectively slowed down the affect," Karry's Caitlin said.

"Making her more… annoyed than angry," New Justice Caitlin finished. The two Caitlin's looking at each other at that.

"Then why did she suddenly go all crazy?" Kara asked.

"Because she's already angry at Lord," New Justice Caitlin said, knowing of what happened in Rae's past. "The man killed her father and now your meta human has just let all that rage out. It doesn't matter it's not the one who did it… she's obviously not the rational leader of the Justice League anymore. She's a hurt child with superpowers."

"Get on the line with Liberty Belle. See if she's got a cure." Barry instructed to this. "I'll go see about wringing her in. Get Velocity to help me," Barry knew he had just sent Jesse there, but the girl was smart and speedster. Maybe she had figured something out.

"We have some Anti-Speed formula," Karry Caitlin suggested, and Barry nodded, getting it.

"Krypto, go with Barry. I'm going to wait to see if we get the cure to bring it to you. Also going to call Lord and give him a heads up to get out of the way," Kara said, and with a nod all parties were ago.

-Karry Universe-

Maxwell Lord was in his apartment getting ready to go out when his phone rang. He had to smirk at the number.

"Kara Danvers? Is that you? I have missed our talks," Maxwell Lord said smugishly.

"It's Kara Allen now, and never hearing your voice again would have been too good," Kara said dryly. "But you have a problem: An angry speedster is on her way to you to avenge you killing her father."

"I know you don't think highly of me, but I have not killed any speedsters father," Lord said, confused by the statement.

"An alternate you did," Kara stated. "It's a long explanation. Just get out of your apartment."

Before Lord could say anything though a new voice called: "Hello Lord."

Rae had entered the apartment. She was vibrating with lightning surrounding her. Lord dropped his phone. "It's been a while." Rae ran up sparking with electricity as she ran Lord right to the wall, punching him. "Killing my father! Nearly killing me! To destroy a world!" She shouted.

"It wasn't me," Lord groaned, getting what Kara meant now. Lord went to grab a hidden gun, but Rae had grabbed the gun the second Lord got it, crushing it with her power. "I didn't do anything to you! I don't even know you..."

But the effect of the meta human on Rae was clouding her judgement; she wasn't listening as she tossed Lord across the room, he slammed into his TV and smashing it. Rae was on him fast, punching him at super speeds.

"Were you going to kill Barry? No, never! You're never hurting anyone ever again." Rae continued to punch out as she spoke, punching at super speed and Lord was getting seriously injured.

Barry ran in, injecting the anti-speed formula into Rae's back. Rae turned around, shocked at that. "Sorry Rae," Barry said as Wally joined him and Krypto was on the other side.

"Huh. It only works once," Rae said, running at the two speedsters, only seeing red now, they barely able to dodge her.

"Oh yeah. She's had it used on her before," a Caitlin said in Barry's ear and Barry guessed it was New Justice.

"Whoa!" Wally called, not believing what he was seeing. Rae was vibrating fast, electricity all around her now, the colors changing quickly. She was barely visible to the two. "How fast is she?"

Wally was trying his best to avoid Rae, attacked the same as Barry. Krypto was sending out freeze breath, but it seemed Rae was avoiding the dog. "She's a natural born speedster," A Caitlin said, and Barry was not sure which one. He didn't have time to keep up.

"She's never seemed this powerful before!" Barry called.

"It's possible she's been unintentionally holding back," a Caitlin said. "Her believing she couldn't go that fast must cause her not to. But she's also in the middle of some intense emotions and we know that sometimes gives power boosts."

"Is there a bright side here?" Wally asked. Rae didn't seem to want to hurt them, but she was embarrassing them.

"Jesse figured out a cure and Kara's on her way with it," a Caitlin said.

A shock wave knocked Wally and Barry off their feet. Rae stood above them. "You boys think you're faster than me?!" Rae yelled out. "I am a biological child of the speed force. I am faster than you. More powerful!"

At that, Kara came in with a device and shined the light at Rae. It shone out bright lights of red and yellow, Rae pausing a moment. "What was that…?" Rae scoffed, giving Kara a look before running out in a flash.

"It didn't work," Kara said, nervous.

"It worked at the police station," a Caitlin said. "Unless… her goggles. She's not really seeing the lights! You need to get the goggles off her face."

"Easier said than done," Barry muttered. "Velocity, get Lord to a hospital." Barry and Kara nodded at each other, running out after Rae together, along with Krypto.

….

At STAR Labs, Gideon announced an incoming portal, confusing both Caitlins. Then a Kara in a white shirt and red skirt appeared along with two dogs. Flash Pup and her own Superdog.

"Where's Rae?" New Justice's Kara Lane asked instantly.

"She's in the middle of a meta human-induced fit of rage and we can't cure her because her goggles are on. We can lead you to her location," New Justice's Caitlin said, and Kara and the dogs were out.

….

Kara Allen and Krypto were soon joined in the air by Kara Lane, her Krypto, and Flash Pup – Kara Allen didn't decide to question her double's timely arrival.

"Is that Rae?" Kara Lane asked, seeing the trail of lights below – two speedsters running. One was far behind the other and the colors Rae was making, Kara had not seen before. "Where was this speed when Savitar was around?"

"Why did you come?" Kara Allen asked. As far as she knew no one had called her.

"I knew something was wrong," Kara Lane said, speeding up herself. "Wild Fire can you get me through to Rae's com?"

"On it," Caitlin said, easily getting Kara patched through.

"Rae!" Kara Lane called out. "Rae. It's me. Clark's here too. Please stop." And Kara Allen and Barry were surprised when Rae did indeed stop. They were in the middle of the wasteland now, and Kara Allen wondered what Rae had been trying to do

Kara's Lane and Allen landed down on the street in front of Rae. Barry stopped a moment later. "Kara?" Rae said, anger clearly still in her. Clark barked, moaning at his mistress' distress. "What?"

"Hey," Kara Lane said stepping forward. "Rae, you need to let me help you."

"I'm… I'm angry," Rae said. "I want to… To hurt…"

"You don't," Kara Lane said. "This is not you. We have a cure. Just give me your goggles." Kara Lane stepped, forward holding out her hand. "Just give them to me. Please Rae." Clark and Krypto moaned as well.

Rae seemed, unsure but after a moment took off her goggles and put them in Kara Lane's hand. Kara Allen took that moment to shine the light into Rae's eyes. After a second, Rae's lighting calmed down and she stopped vibrating.

"Kara…?" Rae muttered, blinking as if coming out of a trance. "Oh god, what have I done?" Rae suddenly looked shocked and upset.

"It's okay," Kara said, bringing Rae into a hug and kissing the top of her head. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

Kara Allen was glad this had taken place in the wasteland and not in public. They didn't need this publicity.

 _My counterpart came when Rae got angry. She got through to Rae in her rage,_ Kara Allen commented to her husband, having an idea of what was going on there.

 _You think?_ Barry asked, and knew his wife thought it.  _Should we tell them?_

 _No, let them discover it on their own time,_ Kara thought with a smile, petting her Krypto.

-Karry Universe-

The group had moved to the SuperFlash cave where both Caitlins checked over Rae, much to the embarrassment of the speedster. Her dog, Clark jumped up onto Rae's lap and Rae put her arms around him. Kara Lane stayed close to her girlfriend as the Karry of this world grabbed the playing kids. They seemed to be happy with two Kryptos, fondly yelling "Kryppo!" at them. New Justice's Krypto seeming to be as good as the Karry's Krypto at handling kids.

"Um… thanks," Rae said to Karry Kara and Barry once Caitlin was satisfied by her health. "I mean… I wanted to help you and you ended up saving me."

"Hey, you can always count on us," Barry said.

"The multiverse had got your back," Kara Allen smiled, and Rae nodded but Kara Allen saw a look on her face. She shrugged it off though, figuring Rae was just embarrassed by being put under a meta human's power.

"Well, Maxwell Lord is braindead," Wally said as he came, in followed by Jesse. Rae looked down.

"No…" Rae moaned at this, wishing she didn't know this. She may not like Maxwell Lord, but this wasn't the Lord who had hurt her world, herself and her family and knew he didn't deserve this fate.

"He also has a do not resuscitate thing in place, and is an organ donner with a rare blood type." Jesse added. "When and if the time comes, he'll save at least five people who need those organs – and blood."

"And we found all his notes at his place on the creation of the Metamorphosis," Wally said.

"Damn… I'm sorry," Rae was all Rae could say, looking strangely defeated now. "I should…"

"Stop," Barry said to his cousin. "You got hit my a meta human power which tapped into your own anger. It's not your fault." Barry put a hand on Rae's shoulder. "Just don't forget your goggles again…" Rae tried not to laugh. If she had been wearing her goggles at CCPD, the power would not have affected her.

"Our Maxwell wasn't a good person either. He took a coma patient and transformed her into a weird backward clone of me. When James Olsen died he turned him into Metallo," Kara explained, Rae frowning at that – the name 'Metallo' oddly familiar too her. "Add in the damage he's done with this metamorphosis, well…" Kara let this sentence explain itself.

"What happened to all that speed?" Wally asked, looking to Rae now. "Is it gone?"

"Doubtful," Jesse said before either Caitlin, or Rae, could. "Rae is born with a natural connection to the speed force, especially considering her history of it saving her life when born prematurely, her connection to the speed force is something unique. Probably the only thing stopping her from being that fast all the time is her own human restraint. If she let herself go she could do a lot."

"I don't know if I ever want to again," Rae said shaking her head. "I felt so powerful, like I could do anything. I felt like a god. I don't want to be like Savitar. There is something to being human after all." Rae smiled at her Kara as she said that.

"Either way I still want to get you into the speed lab," Jesse said cautiously.

"Another time," Rae said, as a new female entered the lab.

"Amie," Nora, Alura, and Garfield all called out – all of them having trouble with Amelia's full name, so the three had seemed to settle on Amie.

Amelia smiled at the kids for this.

"What are you doing here? Are Star and Romana okay?" Kara asked, turning to her sister-in-law.

"With Winn," Amelia said. "I need Cisco. Where is he?"

"Here," Cisco said, moving the curtain around his costume-making area. He had it added in there to give him some privacy and had been there since he'd dismissed himself earlier. Michelle had joined him. "Nice timing, me and Michelle are done."

"You made four costumes already?!" Amelia asked, shocked as the rest of the room watched on in silence.

"Actually, we also made the costumes for Star and Romana since they cannot be wearing store-bought when everyone else's is home made. We also made two for Alura and Nora," Cisco said. "But for your costume all we did was make some alteration to Kara's old Supergirl costume."

"What?" Kara Allen asked, getting edgy now when it came to anything related to her costumes and not being in the loop.

"Star and Romana insist I go trick or treating with them as you. Your old costume, but they had no adult sizes left in store, so Cisco did it," Amelia explained.

"When did you change your outfit?" Rae asked, wanting to have asked that for a while.

"When did you?" Kara Allen countered.

"Okay, good point," Rae said, smiling a little now.

"Wait, how many costumes do you need?" Barry asked, thinking in his head of all the costumes Cisco said he made.

"Well, you and the girls are coming too," Amelia said wryly now. "And Krypto has a costume." Both Kryptos turned their heads at that. "The only person who does not have a costume is Kara."

"Yeah, we have been trying to think," Michelle spoke up, having come to help Cisco make the costumes right away.

"Actually, I've got an idea," Kara Allen said, her eyes going to the New Justice group. "Cisco, has any feature art for the second multiverse game come out?" Their first multiverse game had come out after their Darkseid battle and had done incredibly. So good that STAR Gaming was going to make a series from it. The first game was based on Prime's world hopping adventures to map the multiverse, only with Karry taking Prime's place in the adventure, obviously. They had also changed some of the Earths names, including their own.

"No," Cisco said, shaking his head.

"Change Rae's costume to the new one," Kara Allen said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rae asked, confused.

"STAR Gaming does multiverse games." Kara now explained. "Our next one is based on our adventure with you," Kara Allen stated, making Rae blink. "And I am going to dress as our new Flash to advertise the new game."

"That's brilliant!" Cisco said, giving Barry a look.

"There's a reason she's our expert," Barry smirked.

"So, can I borrow your outfit?" Kara Allen asked Rae, knowing she was asking Rae a big favor here. She knew how important outfits were. "I mean, I could have Cisco make a new one for just one night if your unwilling."

"Um… you know what… just get it back to me as soon as your done trick or treating,' Rae said, a little stressed at the thought. "Got a change of clothes here?"

"STAR Lab shirts and pants," Karry Caitlin said, taking out the items. Rae ran, grabbing them and a second alter she was wearing them; her outfit folded in her hands. Holding them out to Kara, Supergirl took the outfit.

"Just don't make any alterations. I'm going to need it after all," Rae said, and Kara Allen gave a nod.

"I'm going to need the goggles," Kara Allen said and Rae took the goggles off, handing them. "And the helmet…" Rae brought her father's helmet closer to her, and Kara Allen knew she had asked too much. "It's fine, I'll have Cisco make one."

"You know, they sell copies of the helmet for 20 bucks back home," New Justice Caitlin spoke up. "We can easily grab one and send it over." Kara Allen gave a smile at that.

"But we should go," Kara Lane said.

"I enjoyed seeing your new Watchtower. Next visit won't be as dramatic," Rae said, her Kara, Krypto, Clark and Caitlin joining her as the New Justice group went to stand on the X, Kara and Rae bent down to pet their dogs at that as Karry Krypto gave his double and double's pup a bark, which they returned.

"Gideon, portal to New Justice," Barry said.

"Yes, Creator," Gideon said, and a portal opened, the New Justice group going home.

"Well, I'll see you later," Amelia said when Cisco had given her a bag with the costumes she needed.

-Karry Universe-

The Next Day…

They had found a more suburban areas to trick or treat in, since the city was not as good as running to each house. Kara had to smile at Barry, Winn, Romana, Star, and Krypto dressed up as the Scooby gang: Star was of course Daphne, since she had red hair, and Romana had willingly taken Velma, liking Velma better anyway – she even had fake glasses on. Barry had gotten Freddy, and looked adorable as far as Kara was concerned, while Winn took Shaggy and was having a ball with, using 'zoinks' whenever he could; Krypto was, of course, Scooby Doo – Cisco had made a Scooby dog outfit that covered the entire top of his body and his legs, it even had a top that was above his head covering his ears with Scooby's face. In his mouth, he was carrying a pumpkin candy basket that Cisco had put the words 'Scooby snacks' on. Krypto, obviously, hadn't been too happy with it, but had walked besides the girls and his attitude changed when a woman laughed and went to get him a dog treat.

Any house with a dog was giving him a dog treat, and if they did not have a dog some of them were tossing in cold cuts. One even a piece of bacon. So, Krypto was now more excited than the girls, running with them from house to house.

Barry and Winn were each holding one of the girls; Alura and Nora playfully dressed up as Thing 1 and Thing 2 from Doctor Seuss. The two were laughing and trying their hardest to yell out trick or treat as well. Only they messed up the words a bit.

Amelia was dressed in Kara's former Supergirl outfit; the outfit having been altered just a little bit to fit her properly. Kara had been worried someone might realize it was the real deal, but so far no one seemed to care, especially with Hero Corp making damn realistic ones anyway.

Kara herself had done a bit of a photo shoot in Rae's outfit and the helmet New Justice had sent over that morning for STAR Gaming, putting it out there she was dressing as STAR Gaming newest version of the Flash from an alternate world. The outfit itself was not a perfect fit on Kara, but she and Rae were close enough in size it was fine for one night. She had even announced she would be trick or treating with her kids in this outfit, and if she was seen, to come for a photo. She had taken a lot of photos with kids and adults so far.

"They seem to be having fun," Amelia said when Kara was done with a photo. Star and Romana were happily running with Barry, Winn, and Krypto. Alura and Nora were happily laughing too. "Surprised Caitlin didn't come with Garfield and Jenny?"

"We offered, but they had plans already to go treat or tricking with the group from the Meta Home," Kara said; Eliza and Zor were taking all the kids from meta home out and Ronnie and Caitlin had volunteered to join with their kids to help, given the sheer number the home now had. "Next year we'll bring them all together."

Amelia gave a nod at this.

"Something wrong?" Kara had noticed Amelia didn't seem very happy during this trip. "Is it something with Romana and Star?" Kara was starting to wonder if the part-time guardian thing was getting to Amelia, and Amelia had just decided she didn't want kids at all.

"No," Amelia said. "I love them. I'm still on board with the plans... once we can find a house as good as the other one." Kara smiled at that. There trouble there not unknown, and with the girls having started school and Amelia and Winn not getting married for another two years it was not as important.

"So, you and Winn never going to adopt on your own?" Kara asked, having wondered if someday the two would want a kid that was not shared.

"No. We had a long conversation about it and we both decided being a part-time parent was better for us," Amelia said. She had been wondering if Winn would want a kid of their own someday, but Winn had apparently thought about it and decided he prefer the idea of being a part time dad. "Winn doesn't have good experiences with parents so doesn't really want to be one himself."

"Okay. So what's wrong?" Kara asked as she watched Barry and Winn run up to another house with the girls and Krypto.

"Just… this…. All Hallows Eve," Amelia said.

"Oh," Kara said. "No trick or treating on your Earth?"

"No, it was a very religious holiday," Amelia said. "A day to honor the dead and, for some, to accept death was coming. On my old Earth, if someone knew they were dying, their last All Hallows Eve was special. I actually had what we thought was my last before the treatment saved my life. I remember Barry always doing something special for our mother. I would join too, even though I had no memories of her. It was… special, and now I am the last of my world and it feels weird not doing something for them. But it doesn't exist here or Mutant or Gender. The last few years I did something on my own, but Star and Romana wanted to trick or treat."

Kara put an understanding hand on Amelia's back. "You know, when I came here I thought I was done with all my real traditions. I had no one – not even Kal – to share them with. But Alex and Clark surprised me. They let me teach them and joined me. I didn't do every holiday from Krypton, but the really special ones I did, and I had people to share it with. As I grew those people grew with me. Barry, Lois, Jason, Ella, the girls, and Aunt Astra and my dad now too… well a lot of people. My point here is, if the tradition is important to you it doesn't have to die with your world, and you don't have to do it alone. I'll do it with you."

"Really?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah," Kara said. "It actually sounds nice honoring the dead. You know, not tomorrow but the day after is All Souls' Day. Maybe we can move the tradition there to keep Halloween for trick or treating."

"Okay," Amelia said with a smile.

"You should pick out a cute name for your world," Kara said. "This way we can honor the Earth by name."

"Good idea," Amelia said, having been trying to think up names for her Earth for a while but coming up blank. "You know, Mutant calls my Earth Other Karry now..." Amelia still talked to Mutant, a lot obviously and went there every so often. "I.. I kind of like it." Kara had to chuckle at that and gave a nod.

"So, you were really so close to death they did something special for you?" Kara asked after a moment. She had known Amelia had been sick when she was young, but she had not known they had given up hope at one point.

Amelia nodded. "Yeah."

"That's kind of sad," Kara said, not knowing what it would be like to face a fatal disease at such a young age, or watch her kids face it. She felt lucky her kids with alien and speedster DNA were the picture of health. Even Star and Romana were both aliens so couldn't succumb to anything Earth-borne.

Amelia shrugged. "You know at the time it was hard, but I accepted death back then. Death doesn't scare me. I faced it too many times. It's a part of me now," Kara had to smile at her sister-in-law's attitude, liking it.

"Kara, Amelia!" Romana yelled, running up with Star and Krypto behind her. Barry and Winn were not far off with the twins. "They had big candy bar!" Romana had to wave the big Crunch Bar in the air as if to prove it.

"Nice,' Kara said smiling. "Come on. Next house." The two were running up as Kara laughed, the group chasing the two.

-Karry Universe-

Later that night, Kara had sent the outfit back to New Justice, but she hadn't gone over to that world alone – as per her promise to New Justice Caitlin, Karry's Caitlin had managed to coerce Crystal into coming with her to the other world. Her sister was a gift she was only too willing to share with the other Caitlin.

A Few Days Later…

Caitlin was in her Green House, watching over her plants and smiling at the Kryptonian plants in one corner. She had been giving them to Kara but had found Garfield liked them and she liked some too. So, had started growing more.

"Want some fruit?" Caitlin asked Garfield, picking a pink Kryptonian one that was one of their favorites. Caitlin cut it into pieces, giving one to her son.

"Yes," Garfield said taking the piece and putting it into his mouth.

Caitlin, out of curiosity, put a piece under a microscope to check it for the Metamorphosis. "Of course you don't have it," Caitlin said, looking at the fruit. Even with getting all Lord's work they had found no cure for it and New Justice had said it's incurable anyway. "Alien DNA… Unlike this." Caitlin took a strawberry she had grown and put a piece of it under.

To her surprise the metamorphosis wasn't part of it.

"What…?" Caitlin asked, taking the dirt where the strawberry was growing and checking it for the virus to find none. She knew this dirt had the virus in it once though, she had not even tried to avoid it. Caitlin went out of the Green House for a second and took some dirt right from the front outside, checking it at first to see if the Metamorphosis was in it, and it was. She then used her power to make some grass grow on the dirt. Rechecking the grass and the dirt, she found the metamorphosis gone.

"Mama, more!" Garfield yelled, having finished the piece of fruit Caitlin had given him. Caitlin gave him more of the fruit, distracted.

"I got to some more experiments sweetie," Caitlin said not sure what she had just discovered. "Am I the key…?" She asked to herself now.


	9. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There might be more to be thankful for this Thanksgiving as Caitlin thinks she can remove the metamorphosis from the food supply. But she's going to need some help from another Mother Nature... Meanwhile in Starling, Laurel is going to give birth any day now and everyone is excited, but unknown to them, someone has their sights on Laurel and her baby. And who is the new vigilante in town, calling himself the Red Hood?

"Look what we made in school!" Star said, holding up the turkey art.

"Oh, that's beautiful," Barry said with a smile. "How about we put it up here?" Barry put the two artworks on the refrigerator. Barry had picked Star and Romana up after school – this was their first Thanksgiving.

"We learned about this holiday in class," Romana said as Kara came down the stairs. Her shirt wet as she had been giving Alura and Nora a bath, so they would be clean for tomorrow. The two girls had decided to splash their way through it, of course. "The Pilgrims and Indians had dinner together."

"Yes," Kara said, remembering her own schooling on this. "It was a day of peace after the two groups had been fighting with each other."

"But the peace stopped," Star said, the two clearly having been thinking this over since the class. "So why have the holiday when the peace did not work?"

 _I got this,_ Kara thought to Barry, who paused with no answer, having just grown up with the holiday himself without questioning it. "Peace is a funny thing. It doesn't always last. These two groups had no reason to sit down together, no reason to find peace, but for one day they did. Just for one day. And even though that peace failed, that one day of peace is worth celebrating." Romana and Star smiled and nodded. Both seeming to get it.

"Now, get yourself ready for bed," Barry said, the two girls nodding as they went to run up the stairs. Barry was smiling at Kara.  _You know we need to talk about something._

 _Oh?_  Kara thought as she took a seat on the couch, petting Hex as Barry took the seat opposite her. The two just looking at each other. "So… what's up?" Kara could tell something was troubling Barry.

"I've been thinking," Barry said. "And, well, with trying for a new kid and having Romana and Star we don't have any extra rooms anymore. We choose a kind of small penthouse…" When they had chosen the Penthouse, they had never expected to have more than three kids and had only planned for three – getting a penthouse with the exact number of bedrooms they would need. "We didn't even think we might need an extra room; as it is now, Alura and Nora will always share, it's looking less and less likely we are finding a place for Amelia and Winn, Star and Romana will be here too. And then, what if we have more than one kid again? We've had Zor living with us, Amelia… who knows who will return from the dead next." Kara had to chuckle at the joke. "Then we've had Sara and Alex stay the night and others. We just don't have room."

"So, you want to look for a new place?" Kara asked, getting they were lacking space but not wanting to move. "We have more than enough money." Even as Kara said it, the words felt wrong. She liked the penthouse – it was the first place since she moved to Earth that truly felt like home.

"It feels wrong though," Barry said, and Kara knew he felt the same.

"The rooms are really big," Kara stated – the rooms of the penthouse were all very big, some as big as entire apartments below them. "We could put up temporary walls. Double the space."

"We could… or," Barry started, and Kara knew he had a plan. She could feel it. "While you were busy with Moon Watchtower, I was thinking up plans of my own."

Before Kara could ask or Barry could continue, her cellphone rang. Kara picked it up.

"Caitlin? Is this important?" Kara asked wanting back to the conversation, to know what Barry was thinking – they had been good as hiding thoughts from one another for a while now.

"Very," Caitlin said. "Cisco and I need you to come to STAR early tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving," Kara pointed out. "No work. Besides we're having everyone here."

"Trust me this is worth it," Caitlin said, and Kara could tell from her voice she was excited. "I can get rid of the Metamorphosis." Kara and Barry looked at each other at those words.

The metamorphosis was having a horrible effect on the economy of the United States. With farmers not able to trade and tourist not wanting to come over; add in New Justice saying it was incurable and they had no hope. This was worth an early morning visit to the lab on a day off.

-Karry Universe-

Thea and Paula were out on the streets that night on their own. Oliver and Jack were in the Glades, while Laurel was back at base, unable to go out due to her pregnancy. Given that Curtis had long-since left the team, and Gideon was as good a tech person as a real human these days, it meant Laurel didn't need to do much on the computers.

Since the Metamorphosis though, things in Starling had been more interesting for Team Canary. The normal drug rings and criminals they normally went after had one or more meta humans within. Currently they were tracking a meta human drug smuggling ring connected to the Cartel when they ended up uncovering a human trafficking ring.

Led by a meta human created during the accelerator explosion, a female named Amunet, it used to be in Central only since they marketed in selling meta humans but had been forced out years ago by the heavy present of the Flash and Supergirl in the city. With the Metamorphosis expanding meta humans to all over the United States, new life had grown into the ring.

"Got to say, things aren't boring anymore," Thea said as Paula took out one of the meta human men. "I got this one." Thea nodded towards the meta human running up the fire escape, using an arrow connected to a rope to launch herself to the roof of the building, just as the meta human escapee came up.

"So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Thea said to the meta.

"My thoughts exactly," the meta said, and to her shock, one of his eyeballs fell out of his eye and a snake came out of it the socket, seeming to spit some type of venom. Thea took a step back and put an arrow in her bow, ready to use. "Let me leave or…" The man never finished his sentence as some type of device hit into, and chopping off, the snake. The meta cried out in pain.

Thea spun around, pointing her arrow at a new figure on the roof. A man with a red mask completely covering his face; he was a black outfit with a brown jacket. He also had a belt with multiple different weapons on it.

"Red Hood?!" Thea called, having been aware of the new vigilante in town for a while. Team Canary had been too busy to track him down though, what with Laurel's baby coming any day and the Metamorphosis causing more meta humans.

"Speedy," Red Hood said.

"We've been meaning to find you," Thea stated, but she couldn't help but smirk. Even without seeing his face there was something about the man's voice. The way he held himself. Thea didn't even notice Paula going after the meta she had been after, easily tying him up.

"Well, I have been too busy to introduce myself," he said. "And I really must go now. But you're welcome." The man took a bow before using a device to swing off the top of the building and to the street.

Thea ran to the side, taking out a different arrow. Red Hood was going to a car; an old black Chevy Impala parked below. Thea managed to get a tracker on him, before he got in and drove off. "Gideon?" Thea said taking out her communicator.

"Yes Speedy," Gideon's voice said.

"I just activated a tracker," Thea said. "Keep an eye on it."

"Will do," Gideon said as Thea turned around. She needed to get this meta human medical attention and then to jail.

-Karry Universe-

"Thanks for coming early," Barry was saying to Joe and Zor. Both men were coming for dinner, but they had called the night before to ask them if they would babysit and get the dinner ready. Especially since Amelia had spent the night with Winn and was not able to get there until dinner. This way he and Kara could go see what Caitlin had found. Wally and Jesse had also come, carrying plates for Joe - Wally still lived with Joe, after all. Richie and Ryan, the flying metas who were now the longest members of meta home, were with Zor too.

"Of course," Zor said. "And thank you for letting me bring Richie and Ryan." Eliza was doing a Thanksgiving for meta home, but Zor had asked to bring the twins to the penthouse. The two had almost been adopted for the potential parents had backed out last minute when the wife had gotten pregnant, the two had taken it hard. Star and Romana were good friends with them though, so Zor thought the two would cheer them up.

"No problem," Kara said, noticing the two boys were already playing with Star and Romana. "Where's Connor?"

"Feeding Wolf along with Donna," Zor said. "They'll be here later." Kara gave a nod. She was already in her Supergirl suit and Barry summoned his suit. Kara kissed Alura and Nora, who were climbing on Krypto and gave her dog a pet.

The two were gone in a flash.

When they got to STAR Labs, Caitlin and Cisco were in the SuperFlash cave, along with Ronnie who was also there with Jenny and Garfield.

"Okay, so what do you mean you can cure the Metamorphosis?" Was what Kara said first.

"Hi to you too," Caitlin stated, before not wasting time and explaining herself: "Okay, so I noticed a few weeks ago that none of the plants in my Green House had the Metamorphosis, so I have been using my powers and testing it. You see, my power clears the Metamorphosis from the plants," Caitlin stated. "This won't affect humans, so the Metamorphosis will live on and be passed down through generations, but it will clear the food supply."

"Let farmers trade again? Tourist can come back... Bring back up the economy," Barry said, intrigued.

"And doing it on Thanksgiving would be good press for STAR," Kara said. "But can you do it all today?"

"Got to be done all in one," Caitlin said. "Or the cured plants will just be affected again."

"So, I have been making a device to enhance Caitlin powers," Cisco said. "It works but… We still need more help."

"Another me," Caitlin said. "With the same powers." Kara and Barry looked at each other. They knew New Justice Caitlin had fire and Mutant was powerless, they had heard Prime Caitlin did something with weather, but other Caitlins they were not too sure about.

"SnowAllen me." Caitlin added.

"Oh, well let's see if they can get here today," Barry said with a nod. "Gideon, call SnowAllen."

It was a few minutes later before the video call was answered; Barry and Caitlin of SnowAllen on the screen. "You know it's Thanksgiving, right?" SnowAllen Caitlin asked.

"We're aware," Kara said, taking the lead. "And we're sorry for interrupting your holiday but we were wondering if you would be willing to come here to help us really quick with a problem?"

"You need an extra Flash?" SnowAllen Barry asked.

"No, we need an extra Mother Nature," Kara said, making SnowAllen's Caitlin smirk as she put a hand around her husband. Karry Barry put an arm around Kara as Kara explained about the Metamorphosis and then Caitlin explained how her powers would get rid of it.

"So, we'll get you in and out real quick." Barry finished.

"A virus that makes meta humans?" SnowAllen Barry said. "Now that is interesting. I would love to see what went into that. And the device your Cisco made sounds fascinating. I could take a look at it…"

"Barry," SnowAllen Caitlin warned, noticing Kara and Karry Barry give each other a look. "I would be very willing to help you. Can we get a ride there? Our Cisco is with his family now after a while of not being well. Long story."

"Oh, the system can now bring you to other worlds," Cisco said, speaking up as he explained how to use the system to world hop.

A few moments later, the portal open and SnowAllen's Caitlin and Barry appeared on the painted X.

"Mommy," Jenny called, Karry's Caitlin turning to the little girl. "Look what I drew." Jenny held up the drawing. She had apparently not been paying attention.

"That's great,' Caitlin said.

"Ronnie, why don't you take the kids and go to the penthouse?" Kara said as SnowAllen Caitlin looked at the family. "Jenny and Romana are there with Richie and Ryan. And, of course, Alura and Nora for Garfield." Jenny turned to Ronnie with big eyes. Garfield too clapped his hands.

"Sounds like a plan," Ronnie said, kissing his wife and then going to leave.

"Your kids?" SnowAllen Caitlin asked. "Adopted?" Karry Caitlin nodded. It was obvious, after all Jenny was not hers and Ronnie's biologically. "Interesting."

"So, where's this device?" SnowAllen Barry asked, wanting to see.

"This way Barry… what's your background color?" Cisco asked, not knowing what this Barry nickname was.

"I'm sorry?" SnowAllen Barry asked.

"How we tell the difference between Barrys. Their background color," Cisco said. "Our Barry is Barry-Blue because there is blue behind his Flash symbol."

"I don't understand," SnowAllen Barry said. "Why do you not use the Earth name…?"

"It's yellow," SnowAllen Caitlin said, cutting Barry off. "Just changed it from red last month."

"Barry-Yellow," Cisco said with a smile. It was different. "Right then, I have it made for two, it's quite simple really as it enhances the power by tapping into the dark matter within the DNA without harming the meta human – in this case, Caitlin of course," Cisco explained for SnowAllen Barry, who listened with intent to the words Cisco was saying.

"There is one thing," SnowAllen Caitlin spoke up. "We use our power all over the country... People will freak. How are you going to let them know it's fine with all these plants suddenly kicking to life? We don't want to start a Thanksgiving freak out."

"Why would there be a Thanksgiving freak out because plant grow?" Barry-Yellow asked, making many in the room pause, looking to his Caitlin.

"He's not really that good at understanding human emotions or their reactions," SnowAllen Caitlin said simple. "Barry, just continue with the device." Barry-Yellow smiled at his wife before turning back to Cisco.

"Is he autistic or something?" Barry-Blue asked, seeing the logic of people being scared by plants randomly growing.

"Never thought of that," SnowAllen Caitlin said. "But have you thought about how to spread the word?"

"Can Cat and Lois get it out?" Karry's Caitlin asked Kara.

"Even if they ran the story, there could be a large group of people who do not see it. Football, after all," Kara said, turning to Barry, the two talking in their minds, both giving a smirk. "Gideon will take care of it."

"I can override Gideon to make sure every single one in the country send out a message. Me and Kara will record a message for Gideon to send out," Barry-Blue said, knowing Kara was already thinking about what to say and making it holiday themed.

"And that will get everyone?" SnowAllen Caitlin asked, seeming unsure.

"Everyone has a Gideon," Karry Caitlin, Kara, and Barry-Blue all said together.

-Karry Universe-

"So, how's the hunt for your boyfriend going?" Paula asked; she and Thea were at Oliver and Laurel's apartment, having Thanksgiving dinner there today.

"He's not my boyfriend," Thea replied, but she had a smirk on her face regardless. "Gideon has been using information from the tracker to figure out who he is, so I can go to confront our Red Hood."

"It wouldn't be bad if you did start dating him," Laurel said, her hand on her big stomach, the baby was due any day now. "You have not been with anyone since William back when he was Roy." Thea rolled her eye at that and mumbled under her breath. "In fact, you have not been with anyone since I have known you." Laurel's eyes turned to Paula at that.

"I'm so down finding a boy for you," Thea said with a smirk, glad to change the topic.

"Um… well…. I'm not into boys," Paula said, seeming nervous as she said it.

"How have I known you this long and not known this?" Thea asked. "We can find you a girl."

"I'm… not into girls either," Paula said playing with her hands. "I'm not into either. Just never been into it. I tried both genders and it's just not my thing." Paula was looking down as she stated this, not looking into either of her friends' eyes.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Laurel's. "That's fine too," Laurel said softly. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Yeah," Thea said with a smile. "Whatever you want." Thea's communicator binged at that moment. "Oh, Gideon's got a name… and a photo. Damn he is cute." Thea turned the communicator around to let her friends see a man in his late-twenties with brown hair and a strong jaw. "Jason Todd. He's in the city. A mechanic." Thea was already up and left the room, returning in a bit in her Speedy outfit.

"Don't put an arrow through him as foreplay," Laurel called out as Thea headed for the door. It opened as Thea was about to leave, Oliver walking in.

"Hey Olly, got to go," Thea said putting her hand on his right arm. "Hey, the hologram is really good – your arm even feels real!" Thea rushed out as Oliver gave her a confused look.

"Where's Jack?" Paula asked as Oliver shut the door. "I thought he was with you." Oliver seemed not to know what to say; he opened his mouth. "Let me guess he bumped into some boy from school…" Paula rolled her eyes as she got up. "Now that one is boy-crazy."

Laurel laughed as Oliver frowned at this comment, looking her over. "You look beautiful," Oliver said, bending down besides the couch, moving a piece Laurel's hair away from her face and then kissing her passionately. The kiss surprised Laurel, but she went along with it, kissing him back. Paula cleared her throat and the two backed off.

"Want me to leave you two alone?" Paula asked.

"It's fine," Laurel said with a laugh, not sure what had come over Oliver. He had kissed her like he had not seen her in months. "Besides this little one is active right now." Oliver put a hand on Laurel's stomach and Laurel moved it so Oliver could feel the kicking.

"You look ready to pop," Paula said. "When is your due date again?"

"Tomorrow," Laurel said. "But that's not a guarantee of anything. Could still be a few weeks."

"Then it's getting back into shape and into your Canary costume," Paula joked. "With a baby in tow..."

Laurel laughed. "Yeah, that's not going to be easy," Laurel said feeling jealous of Kara, who powers had returned her to her normal weight after giving birth.

"Well, you have that new Canary cry of yours to even things out. Metamorphosis to the rescue on one thing," Paula said.

"Yeah," Oliver muttered, with a smirk on his face and kissed Laurel again.

….

Thea had easily made it to Jason Todd's apartment and in through the window.

Jason was sitting there eating pie as Thea took out his own device from earlier and tossed it; it landed in the pie as the man looked up.

"Thought I would return that," Thea said.

Jason leaned back and looked up at Thea. "Want some pie?" He simply asked.

"You don't seem surprised to see me," Thea said, and Jason went into his pocket and put Thea's tracker on to the table. "You knew…?"

"Yeah. Nice shot though," Jason said with a nod.

"Why didn't you just ditch the tracker?" Thea asked.

"I was hoping a pretty girl was coming to my door," Jason said, smirking now. "And I was right." Jason took his device out of the pie to start to eat again. "So, pie?"

"You know I didn't clean that," Thea said, taking a seat but Jason shrugged. Thea had to laugh at that. "So… Jason…"

"JT," Jason said, making Thea raise an eyebrow. "I go by JT."

"Okay JT," Thea said with a smile. "What's with the Red Hood?"

"What's with yours, Speedy?" JT asked, taking bite of his pie.

"I'm a member of Team Canary," Thea said, taking the knife and cutting herself a piece of pie. JT got up and grabbed a fork form a drawer for her. "Thank you." Thea took the fork. "But you're in our city. We've worked hard for many years to have this city trust us. We can't let someone else being a vigilante stop the trust we gained. So why are you out there?"

"My parents were murdered," JT said. "When I was a teen. Left me on my own. I hunted their murderer down to here and stopped him." Thea took a deep breath, seeming nervous here. If he was killing, Thea had to stop him. "But it didn't make me feel as good as I thought." Thea released the breath with a smile at that. "The man he was a member of a gang who had kidnapped a kid, I freed her and got the gang arrested. That did make me feel good."

"So, you donned a Red Hood," Thea said with a nod. The story was a familiar one; revenge for a love one death leading to a vigilante life. It was like Nightwing's and many others Thea knew. Hell, even Paula had first wanted revenge for her sister.

"So Speedy, what's your story," JT said, seeming to smirk as he read her mind. "First off, what's with that name? Speedy sounds like it should be one of those Central City speedsters."

"I like it," Thea said, taking her hood off. She felt safe with JT for some reason. "My brother called me it long before I put on the hood… but call me Thea." JT gave a smile at that. "And as for me… my father was an evil dick." Thea remembered of learning her father was not Robert Queen, but instead Malcolm Merlyn. "And I didn't want to be like him. I wanted to be like my brother instead."

"Oliver," JT said, and Thea raised an eyebrow. "Come on, I can recognize the woman in charge of Palmer Tech. Thea Queen." Thea had not expected he would recognize her, but she should have. After waking up from a coma by being healed, and overseeing Palmer Tech, it had given her some media attention. Kara had handled it for her, since Palmer Tech was part of STAR Co.

"Your secret is safe with me." JT took another bite of pie. "So, did I pass? Can I stay in the city as Red Hood?"

"I think that's possible," Thea said as JT got up and went to the refrigerator.

"Want a Turkey sandwich?" JT asked, holding up the cold cuts.

"Aren't you going anywhere for a turkey dinner?" Thea asked. It was Thanksgiving after all.

"I told you my story. I got nowhere to go," JT said making Thea frowned, realizing this man had no one.

"No," Thea said shaking her head. "Put the cold cuts away. Get on your outfit; I'm taking you home with me. Introduce you to the rest of Team Canary. You'll have dinner with us." Thea did not know why she trusted this man, but she did. She even got up and took the cold cuts out of his hand to put them away.

JT gave her a look but shrugged. "I'm not turning down a free meal. Grab the extra pie on the counter. Can't come empty-handed," JT said as he disappeared into what must be his bedroom and retuned in his outfit – the complete red mask not over his face, but he put it over. "I'll drive." JT was reach for keys.

"No," Thea said. "We'll take my bike instead of your old black car."

"That's a 1964 Chevy Impala," JT said, suddenly sounding indignant. "And no one makes fun of my Baby." Thea rolled her eyes as her as Jason left the apartment, heading for Thea's bike anyway.

-Karry Universe-

Cisco and Barry-Yellow had put some final touches on the enhancement device for the two Caitlins powers, who were talking as Kara and Barry had recorded a message.

"We're ready over here," Cisco called out, looking at his cellphone. It was his wife Lisa telling him she was at Kara and Barrys penthouse already. Lisa had been with Sara and Alex, having taken an interest in their three babies – Leonard's biological kids – and had been helping them get ready since Alex was due in about a week.

"Ready here," Barry-Blue said, having been programing his computer and his Gideon to connect to every Gideon and send out the recorded message.

The two Caitlins got up, heading to the device. "Just put your hands here," Barry-Yellow said, knowing enough of the device. "And then focus your powers."

"Just wait until after everyone gets the message," Kara instructed, nodding to her husband and thinking: s _end it._

Barry-Blue did not need any more input as he sent out the message…

It appeared on the computer screen in the Superflash Cave, starting off with Kara speaking: "Hello! We're sorry to interrupt your holiday and there is nothing wrong with your Gideon."

"We want to repeat, there is nothing wrong with Gideon," Barry in the message said. Even though they weren't wearing anything festive, Barry had programmed for their looks on the broadcast too seem a little more Thanksgiving-y, to fit the day. "We needed to get an urgent message to you and this was the best way. Your Gideon will return to normal once this message is over."

"We here at STAR Co have found the cure to the Metamorphosis," the message continued with Kara, the entire world having learned about it by now. "The cure is only for the food supply and the dirt; unfortunately, the people infected with the metamorphosis will still have it inside of them, but soon it will no longer be able to spread. Do not get nervous. The plants and nature around you will start growing for this cure. It just means the cure is working."

"And farmers, you're about to have a really good crop," Barry continued in the message, a small smirk on his face.

"And from our family to yours, have a Happy Thanksgiving." The message ended with Kara and Barry saying that together. Kara gave the Caitlins a nod, who put their hands on the device and concentrated their power. They could feel their power enhance.

Cisco went and checked the STAR Lab satellite, which he had set to track growth. "It's working!" He said, seeing that immediately all plants all over the United States had started to grow exponentially. He made sure to check Hawaii as well and it was working there too.

"Are Cat and Lois repeating the message over their platforms?" Barry asked. Kara had sent the two a message before telling them to be ready.

"Yes," Kara nodded.

-Karry Universe-

"Hey, listen to that," Oliver said as he walked into the apartment with Jack, both having their hands full. Kara and Barry's message had just played over their own devices. "Of course, they would find a cure for the Metamorphosis."

"When did you go out…?" Paula asked confused to Oliver. "I thought you were in the bedroom with Laurel."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked, pausing.

A noise was heard, and Oliver turned his head to see Laurel come out with someone who looked just like him. Laurel paused, seeming confused. "Oli…?" She stopped as Oliver's double grabbed hold of Laurel; Laurel tried to use her scream, but the other Oliver rammed a device around her throat.

"Sorry my love, not yet," the other Oliver said, taking what seemed to be a knife out and Laurel did not dare to move. Afraid this double would hurt the baby. "I'm taking her and our child. You don't deserve her. You're weak."

"Who are you?" Oliver growled now, grabbing his bow and arrow he still had on him as Jack drew his pistol. Paula transferred a normal knife she was holding into a sharp blade with her power and prepared to throw it.

"Let her go," Thea's came in through a window, along with the Red Hood. Thea had an arrow out too and JT also took a gun out of his belt.

"Listen to the lady," JT said, pointing the gun. "You're not getting out of here."

The other Oliver smirked. "Reverb! Drifter!" He called out, and a blue portal opened behind him – someone was watching, waiting for him. The other Oliver stepped back, into the portal and dragging Laurel with him.

JT was fast and into the blue portal after the two, Oliver was behind him but the portal snapped shut before Oliver could move through; Thea, Paula and Jack had moved, but had no chance to going after the other Oliver and Laurel.

"An alternate of me just kidnapped Laurel and my baby!" Oliver moaned, the hand of his robotic arm going into a fist. He was angry.

"JT as well," Thea said.

"How could you not tell he wasn't me?" Oliver rounded on Paula who raised her hands at Oliver, looking just as shocked and confused as the rest of the room.

"Never mind that, we need to go get Kara and Barry now." Thea cut off her brother, knowing Kara and Barry were the ones who knew world hopping better; the entire Team Canary did not wait a moment though before running out. They needed to get to the zap tunnel.

-Karry Universe-

"Well that worked well," Cisco said after the two Caitlins were finished. "Not just all over the United States, but most of Canada and Mexico experience growth as well. The Metamorphosis is gone."

"Thank you," Kara said to the SnowAllen couple.

"Well it was simple," SnowAllen Caitlin said with a smile. "Now, I think we should go to our dinner."

"Caitlin?" Barry-Yellow said, taking her hand, "I heard you and your alternate talking about kids... I know you want to be a mother and I have, well, I have been scared. I know I don't get on well with people and was not sure I would be a good father." Before SnowAllen Caitlin could interrupt, she suddenly looking apologetically to the Karry group in the room, Barry-Yellow continued. "But I was thinking that maybe there are meta human kids out there we could help? Maybe we should adopt, and I will work on being a father, helping a meta human would help me that way."

"Oh Barry," SnowAllen Caitlin said bringing Barry-Yellow close. "I'd love to adopt a kid with you, but it's too late not to have a kid of our own."

"We can easily stop us from being able to conceive," Barry-Yellow started, and the Karry group realized he did not understand what his Caitlin meant.

"Yellow me," Barry-Blue called, making Barry-Yellow turn to him. He had apparently got used to the nickname. "She's saying she's pregnant."

"Oh," Barry-Yellow said, an odd look on his face as then he kissed Caitlin. "I'll work on that too."

"You will be a great father," SnowAllen Caitlin said as they got on the red X and Gideon sent them home.

The group was silent for a moment. "That was odd," Caitlin said, interrupting the silence and the group laughed.

"Come on, we have a holiday to get to," Barry stated, and then grabbed Cisco. Kara grabbed Caitlin and they flew, and ran, to the Penthouse.

"Kara, Barry!" Romana yelled out when they walked in – it seemed almost everyone had arrived. "We have been helping…" Romana, Star, Jenny, Richie, and Ryan were placing things on the table. Winn and Amelia were there already, along with Sara, Alex, and Lisa. Alex was sitting on the couch with food in her hands and Hex sitting close. She looked huge with three babies in her.

Connor and Donna had showed up and brought Wolf with them; Krypto was giving the wolf looks, keeping Alura, Nora, and the green puppy that was Garfield close. "I know we agreed not to talk business at Super Family gathering," Lena spoke as she came out of the bathroom. "But can I say how unfair it is we announced the Metamorphosis together, but STAR Co. gets all the credit for the cure?"

"Sorry," Kara said with an apologetic look to her friend. "It happened so fast."

"Well, tomorrow my high-speed train trial between National and Central opens," Lena said with a smirk. "Once it's succeeded, more branches can be opened and connect the country better than ever before."

"You know we have the zap tunnels. Why have we never put those public?" Cisco asked Kara and Barry; the two looked at each other. Amelia giggled at that.

"Ah, no work," Henry interrupted, coming in with Cat and Carter from the elevator. Astra, Ha, and Karen landed on the balcony as well, being the last to arrive.

"Everyone be like the kids and help!" Joe yelled. He and Zor were in the kitchen, and everyone started putting things on the table.

"Creator?" The penthouse Gideon spoke up. "Oliver, Thea, Paula, and Jack are requesting entry."

"What are they doing here?" Sara asked, finding it strange but neither Kara and Barry knew as they told Gideon to let them up.

The four seemed out of breath as thy ran in. "Kara, Barry!" Oliver said. "There's another… well… me and he… I…. he… well he took Laurel."

"And JT," Thea added.

"Wait what?" Kara asked, the words not making much sense to either her or Barry.

"Who's JT?" Barry asked.

"Thea's new boyfriend," Paula said, making Thea give her a look. "An Oliver from another world has kidnapped Laurel. JT ran into the portal after them before it closed." Paula clarified for the confused group.

Kara and Barry stood up in shock.

 _We need a Vibe,_ the two thought, not sure which one of them thought it as they grabbed a cellphone. "Gideon," Barry said once he called the lab. "Call Mutant." Vibe Junior was the first Vibe to come to his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, note about the Penthouse: Early on in this chapter I had Kara and Barry talking about their Penthouse being small for the people in it. That's my fault as I did not plan for the Penthouse being bigger than the amount of rooms they needed for the three kids I had planned, or for so many people to have spent nights there. I've said this before, but Romana and Star weren't planned, and Amelia seems a standard feature of the place, with her house not working out (more on that later in the story). So, I find myself needing a bigger place for them but I'm kind of stuck with the Penthouse because of The Future Flash chapter when Kenny returned there. Anyway, I kind of love their Penthouse, so I have thought of ways to make it bigger. Will leave you with that and not explain further…


	10. Temporary Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Barry, along with help from Vibe Junior, track down where their Laurel and JT were taken and are shocked at what they find on that world. Meanwhile, Tantu is in for a heartbreak but also discovers something that could change everything.

Mutant Earth's Vibe Junior was on Karry, vibing for their Laurel. The entire Thanksgiving Party waiting.

"Oh no," Vibe Junior moaned, taking off his goggles. "She's on Nazi Earth."

"Nazi Earth?" Kara asked, not sure what that Earth was but it sounded bad.

"Why would they take Laurel?" Oliver asked.

"I got a pretty good idea," Vibe Junior said. "Okay, look I wasn't there, but I got the information afterward from my Prime counterpart and my Kara and Barry; since you guys don't have a vibe we didn't bring you in. But back in August, a big thing happened, one world pissed Nazi off, and long story short, Nazis tried to invade New Justice." Kara and Barry steeled themselves at that, wondering why they had not been brought in to help fight. "They blocked New Justice from the rest of the system," Vibe Junior unknowingly explained the thought, "but New Justice was able to get help from some new worlds – it's how our system expanded so much in one day. We managed to break the net, so Nazi Earth retreated, not wanting to face so many alternatives, they could threaten their reign over the Earth. Overall there was really only one casualty: Nazi Earth's Laurel."

"So… this Nazi Oliver is trying to replace his dead Laurel with ours?" Barry theorized why their Laurel had been taken.

"The best guess," Vibe Junior stated.

"We have to get the multiverse army together," Oliver said, anger apparent in his voice. He was ready to go invade another world to get Laurel back. He wanted to go to war over this.

"We can overpower them," Sara agreed with her brother-in-law, wanting her sister back.

Kara held up her hands, stopping the two. "Whoa. Before we go to war, here's the question: Is Nazi Oliver actually in charge of Nazi World?"

"No," Vibe Junior said with a head shake. "That honor goes to you two… Obviously, your alternates."

Kara and Barry gave each other a look, a plan forming in their heads, and both agreeing.

"Okay," Barry said simply, summoning his speed force suit as Kara ran to put her new one on, getting both Krypto and Hex into theirs. "We'll go have a word with our alternates."

"Dad, you're in charge here," Kara said, surprising everyone she did not name one of the other League members in the room; but Kara knew her dad would be more level-headed than any of the others, believing the others would want to follow them to this Nazi Earth.

The two gave Vibe Junior a nod, who put back his goggles back on, and opened a portal right Nazi Earth.

-Nazi Earth-

"Shelly?" Nazi Barry said to his cousin as Rachel Garrick – better known as Shelly and Blitzen – came in with her husband Mon-El, or Champion. The pair saluted their Fuhrer.

In the throne room, Kara was sitting a playpen with two babies, the alternates of Alura and Nora. A white dog was patrolling around the playpen, while with Kara there was a gray cat – this Earth's Krypto and Hex.

"How is everything?" Nazi Kara asked now.

"The Laurel that Oliver took is screaming up a storm and also seems to be in labor. Killer Frost is with her. The red-masked hitchhiker got a few good shots out," Shelly said, seeming to be annoyed. "Did you give Oliver permission to take that Laurel?"

"I told him he could look for a new one," Barry said, annoyed himself. "He made a rush call. He will be punished for it but we need to make this work now."

"This is a big risk. Do you really think they will…?" Shelly stopped as a blue portal opened. "Okay. Never mind." Mon put a hand on Shelly's shoulder as to their surprise, another Kara, Barry, Krypto, Hex, and Vibe Junior came out.

Nazi Kara stood and moved in front of their kids, protective, as Nazi Krypto growled at his alternate, who growled back. Nazi Hex gave a hiss as well as Karry Hex. Barry, Shelly, and Mon looked ready to fight.

"We're not here to fight!" Barry said, holding up his hand in a sign of peace. "We just want to talk." Nazi Barry gave Shelly a look, who shrugged. Neither of them having been expecting this.

"Just hear us out," Karry Kara said.

"Okay," Nazi Barry said giving them a look and folding his arms. "Speak your mind."

-Karry Universe-

Tantu was driving home. She had gone out to grab some last minutes things – she and Amaya had been invited to other Super Family gathering, but they had decided to have a more private Thanksgiving with just the two of them and Tantu's new boyfriend.

That was when Tantu slammed down on the brakes in shock as she turned the corner, putting the car into park and running out.

There were fire trucks in front of her little one-floor house and an ambulance, while being taken out of the house on a stretcher was Amaya. "Grandma!" Tantu yelled, running up. A fireman tried to stop her. "That's my grandmother!" Tantu growled, pushing passed the fireman running to the ambulance, resisting to use her totem on him. "Grandma?"

"You can come in," an EMT said, and Tantu jumped in besides her grandmother as the ambulance drove off. Amaya was badly burnt, and didn't look good, but her eyes were open.

"Tantu…" she mumbled lowly, and Tantu took her hand, confused as to what had happened.

"Grandma, it's going to be okay. You're going to a hospital," Tantu said, tears in her eyes. Her strong grandmother looked so weak in that moment.

"The totem," Amaya mumbled. "Pro..tect… the… totem."

"I have the totem," Tantu whispered, the totem around her neck. She barely took it off after all. "No one is taking it."

"No. Fire… totem… she… had it," Amaya said in one last throw of strength, she put something in Tantu's hand. "Protect the totems."

That was it. Amaya fell back down onto the stretcher and the devices flatlined. The EMTs were trying to bring her back, as Tantu was forced back, but it didn't work.

Tantu stared at her grandmother. She was gone. Tantu didn't even know how.

Tears were running down her cheeks – it had only been over a year she had known Amaya, but she had felt so close to the older woman. A year had felt like ten; especially after her father's death, when she had felt so alone – she had found a grandmother. But now that grandmother was gone too, leaving her alone once more.

Tantu looked down to see what Amaya had given her to find a key she had never seen before. She couldn't even process this in her grief.

-Nazi Earth-

"Your Earth has taken three of our people," Karry Kara stated.

"Three?" Mon was the one who said it, confused.

"Laurel, the baby, and JT," Karry Barry, said remembering Thea telling them about a JT person. "We want them back."

"And why should we?" Nazi Kara asked, the Karry couple hearing a cry and looking behind Nazi Kara to see the Alura and Nora. Raising an eyebrow, they took a step back, looking at the Kara who spoke.

"We came here in good faith," Karry Kara said, hoping this would work. "You attacked our Earth. Kidnapped our people. We have friends all across the multiverse. Our system is at… how many?"

"About 20 Earths now," Vibe Junior, was the one to answer, a little timidly on this world.

"We heard what happened on New Justice. Their Justice League plus so many extras from other Earths took you down," Karry Barry continued. "We could have raised an army of multiverse Flash's, Supergirl's, and others. All coming here for one purpose: To get our people back. If we had done that, do you really think you would have won?"

"But we didn't because, while we don't like the idea of your world, we have no desire to fight your world," Karry Kara stated. "On our world today is a day called Thanksgiving. Where two parties who had no reason to trust each other, no reason to have peace, sat down together to eat. A temporary peace. Let us continue in that tradition here and have a temporary peace. Return our people to us, and no army is needed." Karry Kara tried not to smirk as she used what she had told Star and Romana yesterday against her Nazi double.

"I know of Thanksgiving," Nazi Barry spoke. "Before the Mother Country ruled the world, this country did it as well. And I know what happened after. How the Indians' were slaughtered after. In your metaphor, we are the Indians, you are the pilgrims coming to our world."

"But here's the difference," Karry Barry said, worrying now this could get out of hand. "We want nothing from your world besides what you took from us."

"My Oliver wants to find his love again," Nazi Barry said. "Are you asking me to tell him he cannot when your world takes in people? Drifter and Reverb have told me of your world. You have an Amelia by taking one in."

"She chose my world as her home," Karry Barry countered. "If a Laurel out there wants to go with your Oliver than you do not have any problem. No one would come for them."

"Let's put it here – you only have two choices: This temporary peace or the multiverse army," Karry Kara said, giving a sudden ultimatum.

"And what stops us from just taking you prisoner right now?" Nazi Barry asked.

"You can try, but our world knows we're here. If we don't return they, will raise the multiverse army anyway," Karry Barry said. Nazi Barry and Nazi Kara looked at each other in a way that looked like they were talking but not actually verbalizing.

 _Are they doing the mind thing?_ Karry Kara asked.

 _I think they are._ Barry replied, surprised

 _I thought we were the only ones with a full mental bond,_ Karry Kara thought back.

 _I can see why people can get annoyed and confused by it now,_  Barry had never seen it done first hand, not knowing another couple with the full bond to witness it.

"You two are doing the mental thing also," Shelly spoke up to the Karry couple, seeming to get it, having kept an eye on their uninvited visitors.

"Blitzen?" Nazi Barry said, nodding his head making his cousin come towards him. Mon seemed to stay standing guard. Shelly whispered something to the two and Karry Kara decided not to overhear.

Finally, Nazi Barry took a step forward. "I don't like you," Nazi Barry said from the off. "You have all the potential to rule your world and yet you don't. You act like a servant to them. Saving them, instead of ruling. But I respect you." Nazi Barry paused for a moment. "I know you could have overpowered us, yet you choose not to. Despite our differences, you seem to respect us and our world – unlike the others who came before you. And I am not an idiot; I do not make the same mistake twice. I know I cannot fight the multiverse. So… we will return your people to you. And I will tell my Oliver he has to have permission from a Laurel before taking her, only on the condition we get no more visitors from your system."

"We can put a memo in the system to avoid this Earth," Vibe Junior spoke. "That's the best we can do."

"Acceptable," Nazi Kara said with a nod to her husband.

"Blitzen, Champion," Nazi Barry called. "Go get their people and tell Oliver to come to us," Shelly ran out at speed, followed by Mon, who returned with Laurel in his arms, followed by Shelly who had a man neither Kara or Barry knew. It must have been JT.

"Supergirl? Flash?" JT said recognizing their outfits. "Where are my guns? I had an antique cult…"

"Oh, give him his gun," Nazi Barry said, rolling his eyes and Shelly ran out, coming back with JT's weapons a moment later.

Oliver came in, confused now. "My Fuhrer?" Oliver said, saluting. "But…?"

"I am giving Laurel back to them," Nazi Barry said dismissively. "And your new Laurel will have to come here willingly."

"Finally! Let's…" Laurel said but stopped as everyone notice water down her legs and on the floor – her waters had broken.

"She's been having contractions since she came here," Oliver said. "Caitlin says world hopping probably started labor."

"Let's get her home," Karry Barry said.

"You know, if world hopping started the labor I am not sure if it's safe to bring her world hopping while in labor," Vibe Junior said, not entirely sure himself. "I think she's going to have to have the baby here."

"No Nazi touches my child!" Laurel snapped.

"If we may push this temporary peace just a little further," Karry Kara stated, turning to her alternate. "We will bring our doctor here and once the baby is born we will be out of your hair."

"Only your doctor?" Nazi Barry said after a moment. He was clearly talking to his Kara in his head for a moment. "And my people will watch you the entire time you are here."

"Of course," Karry Kara said. "Junior, go get Caitlin."

"Mine or yours?" Vibe Junior said.

"Ours," Karry Barry and Kara said together.

"Mine can deliver a baby too," Vibe Junior said, seeming offended by this.

"Ours is a meta human," Karry Kara hissed, and Vibe Junior seemed to want to counter this, but nodded, opening a portal. "JT, go with Junior. Krypto and Hex, you two too. Make sure Oliver and Sara do not try to come through." Krypto and Hex were the first through, obeying their masters. JT checked his guns before jumping through, and Vibe Junior was the last to go, with the portal closing.

"This way to our medical area," Mon said cautiously, and Kara and Barry realized Mon and their Rachel Garrick were their alternative's guards. The three followed Mon as Nazi Barry seemed to be giving his Oliver some type of lecture back in the main room.

-Karry Universe-

Tantu just sat at the hospital, her grandmother's body taken away. She had to plan a funeral and everything and felt completely overwhelmed.

She played with the key in her hand, not sure what it was either.

"Tantu?" She heard a voice and looked up; she had called her boyfriend, Bernhard Baker, normally called Buddy. He was a tall man with brown hair, a slight beard and in very fine shape. He was wearing blue jeans and a green shirt today. "I came as soon as I heard. Is there anything I can do?"

"I… I don't… do you know…? She gave me this," Tantu said, holding up the key. "I don't know what it's for."

Bernhard looked it over. "I think it's for a storage locker," Bernhard said quietly. "Yeah, you can see a name on the chain, but its faded. I can't read it."

"Storage locker," Tantu said, not having known her grandmother had one.

"I can ask around. See if anyone…?"

"No," Tantu said. "I think I know who will know." Tantu stood up, taking the key back from her boyfriend. She had not told her boyfriend who she was, but they had only been dating for a few months after all. "Can you…? I mean…. I need a place to stay. The fire…"

"You're welcome to stay with me," Bernhard said, and Tantu ran off.

Her local zap tunnel had been placed in an old warehouse and she needed to get there. She needed to get to Watchtower.

-Nazi Earth-

Vibe Junior returned with Caitlin a minute later.

"How pissed was Oliver?" Barry asked as Caitlin went to check on Laurel. They had her in a medical area, monitors around her. It seemed at least their tech had advanced the same as Karrys. Some advance equipment that Palmer Tech had just gotten out was here in this medical area, Barry and Kara knew enough to recognize it.

"Krypto had to tackle him," Caitlin said. "And Hex got Sara. But Zor managed to calm everyone down enough for me and Junior to jump out without being followed." Caitlin turned as she saw movement. "Crystal?" Caitlin recognized her sister's icy persona nearby.

"No," the icy double said, and Caitlin realized this was herself, but with the frost power. Nazi Caitlin went to turn on a machine with went over Laurel. The group stared for a moment before a hologram appeared over Laurel, showing the baby in Laurel's uterus. "The baby's current position." Nazi Caitlin stated, almost boredly.

"Wow," Caitlin said. It was like a holographic ultrasound.

"I was taking care of your Laurel before your Kara and Barry showed. I was ready to perform a C-section when Champion grabbed her to take her back," Nazi Caitlin said, seeming annoyed by this.

"C-section…? Oh, I see," Karry Caitlin said looking it over.

"See what?" Karry Kara asked, concerned and thinking they had to start making a similar holographic device at STAR Co. She could get Thea to have people on Palmer Tech on it, or maybe Cisco would have an idea.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck," Karry Caitlin explained pointing it out on the hologram. "If Laurel pushes we could strangle and break her neck. I need to perform a C-section now."

"Save the baby," Laurel stated, being in pain now from the contractions, but trying to resist to protect her child. She was quiet beyond this.

"You're going to need help," Nazi Caitlin said, and Karry Caitlin nodded. She had to let her icy counterpart help.

"Kara, Barry, back away," Karry Caitlin said; the two did not need to be told twice as the two Caitlins went to work. Nazi Caitlin grabbed the right equipment

"Do we really need to watch this?" Mon asked Shelly. Karry Kara and Barry had backed away towards the two.

"Killer Frost can watch Caitlin," Shelly said. "I think we should all go outside the door." Barry and Kara had to agree, moving out with the two along with Vibe Junior, just as Laurel cried out.

"So, you two are together here?" Barry asked once outside the room, and the two nodded, giving them a glare. "Two Earths... You know I wonder who else Rae is with through the multiverse? The speed force said she had a thing for aliens." Kara had to chuckle at her husband. Of course, he would find the humor in this.

 _Not the time. You can make a list later,_ Kara though, looking to her husband.

"Oh," Vibe Junior said with a smirk. "Kayla has been giving me a lot of information about worlds. I can start making a list of all the people Rae ends up with. This can be fun."

"Not the time," Kara repeated verbally this time, shaking her head at the two.

It was maybe twenty minutes later when heard the crying. The baby had been saved. The group gave the Caitlins a little longer though before coming back in.

Their Caitlin was holding the baby in a blanket, having cleaned her up, even if it had the Nazi swastika on it. Although it probably was her only choice.

"A beautiful and healthy baby girl," Karry Caitlin said, looking down at the child as Kara and Barry came up. They could feel a new presence enter a room and turned to see Nazi Oliver had come. The look they gave clearly told him to keep away.

"How is Laurel?" Barry asked.

"Resting," Karry's Caitlin said. "C-section is not exactly easy on the body."

"She'll be fine," Nazi's Caitlin said, suddenly injecting something into it in Laurel's arm before they could react. "Relax! It's just an enhanced healing medicine. It will quicken her healing process, not just from the C-section but also from the pregnancy. It will help her body return to normal."

"All humans in our armies use it," Oliver stated. "I wouldn't let Killer Frost harm a Laurel."

"Can we bring her back?" Barry asked Vibe Junior, who gave a nod.

Kara went and picked up Laurel. The two Caitlin must have given her something to sleep, because Laurel did not react or wake, and Vibe Junior opened a portal. Karry's Caitlin was still holding the baby as the Karry Group left Nazi.

Before Vibe Junior joined them heading back though, he turned around. "You know, there's a Laurel on my Earth… Well, she's not from our Earth and she's pretty evil. Might agree to come." Vibe Junior told that Oliver before he left.

-Karry Universe-

The portal opened in the penthouse; everyone was staring in silence as the group came out – Kara holding Laurel and Caitlin holding the baby.

"I think…" Caitlin said, going over to Oliver, "this is yours." She was smiling at Oliver, who took the baby with a grin as she cried out.

"Hi," Oliver said down to the baby. "Hello, Quinn."

"Quinn Queen," Sara said, smiling at her niece and Alex chuckled. "Seriously?"

"Laurel and I agreed on it a few days ago," Oliver explained, not even looking up at his sister-in-law at this.

"I'm going to put Laurel in bed," Kara said, going up the stairs to Amelia's room and putting Laurel in bed before returning to the main room.

"Kara, Barry, we're hungry. Can we eat now?" Romana asked, unfazed by the events which had happened.

"You have not eaten yet?" Barry asked, surprised at that.

"We decided to wait for you," Zor added with a nod. "There is enough for everyone."

"Junior, are you staying?" Cisco asked.

"Well, I am sure everyone already ate on my Earth," Vibe Junior shrugged. "Sure." Kara and Barry went to grab extra chairs.

"JT?" Oliver finally looked up to find the red-clad man who had risked his life going after Laurel. "Welcome to Team Canary." There was no question in it.

"What?" JT asked. He had easily been able to figure out some of the names of the superheroes in the room, knowing it was obvious Supergirl and the Flash were Barry and Kara Allen.

"You ran into that portal to save our leader," Thea spoke up. "You're in." Thea had to smile at that.

"Team Canary, not the Justice League to be clear," Paula added, and JT gave a smile that seemed directed right at Thea. Kara and Barry had grabbed Alura and Nora; the babies had clearly been fed since they had some baby food shushed in their hands, but they felt they needed their daughters. Even Caitlin went for Garfield.

"Anyone think it's crazy how similar me and Kara are to our alternates on Nazi?" Barry asked, making eyes turn to him.

"We don't know," Cisco pointed out. "Only a few of you went over there."

"How so?" Zor asked, curious about these Nazi doubles.

"Well they run an empire. We run a business empire," Barry pointed out as everyone started passing around dishes.

"You're stretching there," Cisco said, shaking his head. Vibe Junior seeming to agree. "It's not like you run this Earth. Even if some people seem to think you do." Kara and Barry shared a look. they told no one of the 31st century or the council made up of their descendants, but it seemed their family was meant to rule this Earth eventually.

"They have an Alura and Nora as well," Kara said, remembering seeing the alternates of their daughters. Deciding to move on and not fill the group in on the council.

"Mine did too," Amelia pointed out. "Besides, you're not the only Kara and Barry parents out there. Even if the other kids are not doubles of the two."

"They have a full Kryptonian Mental bond," Kara and Barry now tried, making everyone pause from there grabbing and eating to look at the two. Well, everyone but JT who had no idea what that meant.

"Seems we have an Evil Karry Universe out there," Vibe Junior sighed, giving in to Kara and Barry wanting to find similarities in their Nazi counterparts, and the group had to laugh.

"You know, you guys seem to be having more multiverse visits lately," Lisa was the one who pointed it out. She had heard all the stories from Cisco after all. The group shrugged as they continued to eat.

-Karry Universe-

Tantu went to Watchtower, immediately asking Gideon to run a scan on the key – she, along with the rest of the Justice League, had got an update regarding the Watchtower the other week, with new Zap Tunnel coordinates given to each member. She was only vaguely aware it was on the moon, but right now she didn't have time to think about this.

Gideon, however, had found that the key belonged to a storage facility in Central City; Amaya must have had it, since she lived there before moving in with Tantu.

Tantu reprogrammed the Zap Tunnel, and was now on her way Central, the location of the storage facility in her mind as she used her totem to gain speed and reach the facility in record timing.

She stopped in front the locker and putting the key in the lock. The lock came off and she pulled the door up. Tentatively, Tantu turned on the light. There were boxes in the room. Some things on a table, clearly on display. On a counter though, was an envelope.

It had Mari's name on it but, the name was crossed out now, with her own name in its place – Amaya must have changed it sometime after Tantu found her, after Mari's death, but before she had moved to Texas with her. The envelope was taped shut; she had replaced whatever letter was inside.

Tantu opened the envelope and took the paper out, she read aloud.

"Tantu, as I write this, I barely know you. You have just taken the necklace and started on your path to being Vixen. If you're reading this, I'm sorry to say that I am dead." Tantu paused at this, trying to remain calm. "I hope you and I had a long time together, because I see in you so much of myself and Mari. It might seem strange, but I already love you even though I barely know you." Tantu wiped away the tears as she read. "What I leave you here is our legacy: The legacy of Zambesi. You are the last daughter of our homeland. I hope this information helps you grow into an even more wonderful Vixen and hero than you already are. You do both Mari and me proud. Remember, to protect the totem and keep our legacy going. Love always, your Grandmother."

Tantu put the letter down, crying as she started to look around. An old book caught her attention.

"The totems of Zambesi," Tantu read off the cover, flipping to the first page. Her grandmother had been going on about the Totem before when she had died, after all. "There are six mystic totems of Zambesi." Tantu paused. "Six?" Tantu asked, putting a hand on her totem. She had always thought it was the only one. Apparently, she was wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Part of Karry Universe is coming soon in: The Hunt for the Totems 
> 
> Post Chapter Note 1: Well, big events in such a small chapter. Birth, and a death. I think you can see what I am doing here with the cliffhanger, but not until after New Justice is done.
> 
> Post Chapter Note 2: I am also sure that some of you are upset Kara and Barry did not go to overthrow their Nazi counterparts and free the world. Well the reason they did not is simple – even though they do not agree with that world, simply it is not their world. Just like in Sliders 2.0 they do not want to overthrow another worlds government. They looked for the peaceful suggestion. Remember invading Nazi to take the Nazis out of power would be no different to when SuperEarth invaded Mutant to break Echo free. It's wrong no matter how you look at it to force your own beliefs on another world. Not your world you get no say. And while you might not like it on their Earth the Nazis are in the right. They are the law.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos or comment to let me know you liked.


End file.
